


Always and Forever

by diredwolves



Series: Always & Forever [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, I promise Johnny/FemV isn't going to be as weird as you think once you start reading, Less River/FemV sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers for the ending, Unless you want it to be cause I can do it, V is split into twins, We Die Like Men, fix it fic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredwolves/pseuds/diredwolves
Summary: Vincent and Valerie grew up on the streets on Night City. Vince comes back after skipping town and life isn't what he expected after a heist gone wrong. His time is limited and Valerie will do anything to keep her brother from dying. If things weren't weird enough, Johnny Silverhand comes screaming into their lives. The twins must navigate life in Night City before it swallows them whole.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Series: Always & Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156805
Comments: 37
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU with V as twins. I'm aiming to update as often as I can. I haven't written in a long time so it might take me a moment to shimmy the rust off. I'm sure I'll change and add tags as I go. Forget those endings, let's go on a new ride. So the first two chapters will be me trying to sum up the first act so we can get to the good stuff.

The thing about Night City was that she was a living breathing entity capable of swallowing you whole and spitting you back out. Vincent found that out at a young age and got the hell out. His only regret? Leaving his twin sister, Valerie behind. He promised himself he was going to stay away, but he also knew he had to make good on his promise to his sister that he made when they were kids. 

_He fell roughly on the concrete. His palms ached on impact. As a street kid, he should've known better than to get himself in the mess he found himself in. Cold metal was pressed into his mouth. He tasted the lead and the promise that his brains would be blown off if he said the wrong thing. The thing about growing up in the streets was that you always wanted more._

_"That's enough." He knew the voice. Vincent looked up to see River Ward standing over him, scowling in a way that made his mechanical eye look more menacing than the villains in the comics his sister loved to read. NCPD's good boy gone bad. It was a cliché plot twist in a shitty crime novel. "You're lucky I got to you before the Animals did. I'm only saving your ass because I don't want you to bring your sister down with your shit."_

_V couldn't speak with the pistol in his mouth, pressed firmly against his tongue by River's partner. Han, or whatever the fuck his name was. He attempted to speak but his words were muffled around the barrel of the gun. His eyes narrowed. Fucking pig. What did he know about the life he and his sister had? He didn't see what she saw in him that would make her waste her time as a gonks input. No, she knew better. She would've told him._

_"I don't want to hear it, Vince. Just nod at what I'm about to tell you, got it?" Vince nodded. "You're going to leave Night City. I don't care where. I don't care how far. You run without a word. If Valerie gets hurt because of your fucking plans, I'll be the one firing the gun in your mouth." He nodded again. "Let him go, Han. If he's still in Night City come tomorrow, we'll know where to find him._

When it was the two of them against the world, the only thing they could count on was each other. He let her down. He let her down big time. She’d forgive him, he knew, but he wasn’t going to forgive himself until he could convince her to leave with him. River wasn't going to be happy that he made his way back into the city. He couldn't tell her why he left. Maybe he could. Part of him, the bigger part of him, didn't know if she would believe him and that was scarier than any threat River could make.

Home was where the heart is. so they say. Home was also where he'd find his sister and be out of River Ward's reach. The Valentinos wouldn't allow NCPD to get anywhere close to their stomping grounds. But as soon as he stepped back into Heywood, some assholes caught him off guard and beat his ass. Valerie wasn’t going to let him live it down when she saw him. He made his way to the Coyote, finding Pepe behind the bar with a grin on his face. He waved the man off, and plopped his ass right on the closest stool.

Vincent looked in the mirror to see the bruising starting to form around his broken nose. “Back barely two minutes, choomba, and you already causing trouble?” He scowled and gingerly touched his nose before setting it back into place. He turned on the barstool to look at Pepe. 

“Some gonks jumped me in the alley. Must’ve not known who I was.” It’d been two years, what’d he expect? The look on Pepe’s face said the exact same thing. Vince narrowed his eyes and the bartender’s response was to pour the street kid another drink. 

“On the house.”

“What’s the catch?” There was always a catch. Pepe poured his troubles to him. Never trust new fixers, he thought. Mercs were nothing without a fixer, everyone knew that, but it was the ones new to the scene that asked for the most to make a name for themselves. Everyone wanted to be the next Dexter DeShawn. Still, he listened. Funny, he thought bartenders were the ones who had to hear all the problems. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Shouldn’t you see your sister first?” Pepe asked. It was the million euro question. He wasn’t afraid of much, but his sister's right hook was definitely in his top three things to be scared of.

“Haven’t seen her in a year, Val can wait a few more hours.” Yeah, he was asking for an ass kicking again. He’d deal with that later. Pepe waved off his tab in exchange for him helping out with this Kirk asshole. 

After speaking to Kirk, Vincent thought the job was going to be easy enough. Get in, get out, and get it done. That’s how he usually ran. Well, back before he left Night City behind for Atlanta and now, he found himself back in the city’s talons. He hadn’t expected to find Padre outside, and hadn’t expected for the old man to give him a ride.

Padre said nothing until after the 6th Street Soldier had intercepted the ride and Vincent told the asshole to watch his fucking mouth. “It’s good that you did not forget where you came from,” Padre said. He scratched at his chin as he watched the other gang member ride away. He motioned for the driver to continue on their journey. “I am sorry to hear Atlanta didn’t work out for you, V.” 

“No skin off my back, Padre,” he said. “Somehow always knew I’d be back.”

“Because your sister is still here?”

“Not easy to leave a twin behind.”

Vince couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment things changed for him in Night City. The biggest memory was the night some gonk who thought he was hot shit broke his sisters fingers when she turned him down. Valerie downed a bottle of tequila and smashed the bottle against the back of the guy’s head. Vince killed him behind the Coyote. He remembered feeling her pain. When she cried out, the bar silenced. The twins weren’t supposed to be in there at 16, but Pepe let them in for some warmth off the streets. 

It was in that moment, Vince had known they had to show they could take care of themselves. It was kill or be killed in the streets. Being the older twin, it was his job to protect his sister. He couldn’t even do that.

“Ask what you want.”

Padre always could see right through him. “How is she?” The old man gave him a scowl. He knew, seeing Valerie should’ve been the first thing he did when he came back.

“Do you know she no longer plays music?” Vince’s head snapped back to the old man. He didn’t know. “She works for me now, Vincent. She’s been well taken care of in your absence.”

She did what she had to do. Vince knew he left her with no choice after he split town without a word. He clenched his jaw and glanced outside. “Thanks for watching out for her.” Someone had to, he guessed, since he had left her behind. He really should’ve called her first.

“You’re both from Heywood, we take care of our own.” Padre shifted in his seat and the car slowed. “I believe we’re here.” His eyes met V’s. He heard the truth in the old man’s somber tone. It was comforting, but he knew better than to rely on anyone else. “Come see me sometime.” 

“Thanks for the ride.” With a nod, Vince was out the door. He watched the car drive off before he jumped over the wall, landing on top of a dumpster. The back door to the parking garage was in sight. 

After Kirk’s man turned off the cameras, he found the Rayfield and as soon as he was ready to take off, the door swung open. V was met with a gun in his face. He stared down the barrel then up to its owner. “Get the fuck out,” the big guy ordered. There were a million ways to get himself out this mess with the car but his plans went out the fucking window when he heard _her_.

“Jackie, calm the hell down, and put the gun away. That’s my brother you’re pointing it at.”

As much as he prepared for this confrontation, he wasn’t ready to face his sister just yet.

Jackie moved out of the way and Vincent saw Valerie. A year had changed her. Hardened her into something unrecognizable almost. Her hair way longer, a mix of purple and pink. Ink covered most of the skin that showed. He got out of the car and the first thing he did was hug her, and to his surprise, she hugged him back.

“You piece of shit, when’d you get back?” She asked, choking on her words. She pulled back and punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed the spot of impact and grinned. “And why the hell are you after the Rayfield?”

“I just got back and found out Pepe owed some new fixer a lot of money. The car is gonna pay his debt.” He gripped onto Val’s shoulders. “I’d love to catch up, sis, but I’m kinda on a time limit.”

“Mierda, time’s up. Badges are coming!” Jackie called. Shit, were the twenty minutes up already? Tires squealed. The screech echoed along the parking garage’s walls. 

“Get the hell out of here,” Valerie told him. The fuck he was… their twin connection must’ve screamed his feelings. Val’s face softened, only a fraction, but it was enough for him. “I’ll meet you later.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Vince argued. He just got his sister back. He’d be damned if she was going to get picked up by NCPD.

“That’ll be a fucking first. Don’t worry about me, River will bail me out.” He gritted his teeth, pretending not to know about her and River was just another lie to add to an already long list of them. Val nodded to Jackie. Shit, he knew that look. Before Vince could argue any more, Jackie knocked him out. 

* * *

Vince didn’t know how things went down in Night City these days. Valerie watched Jackie toss her brother over his shoulders as he got the hell out of there. She sat in the car as the NCPD showed up. She knew she could’ve left with them, but she didn’t want the parking garage attendant to get into more trouble than he’d already be in. Not many got that sort of kindness in this city.

The badges pinned her to the ground and of-fucking-course the car had to belong to some Arasaka corpo who’d rather her see the bottom of the ocean than jail time. She rolled her eyes at Stints speech. It was the last thing she heard before it was lights out and she found herself in an alley, waking up to the sight of Jackie and her older brother. 

“What part of River will take care of it, didn’t you understand?” She asked the two of them. She rubbed the back of her neck as her head throbbed. Karma, she supposed, for having Jackie knock out Vince. “Did you really have Stints take me here?”

Jackie raised his hands. He looked like he was holding back a laugh. “It was his idea, amiga.”

“And you listened?”

“Hey, don’t talk like I’m not here.” 

Valerie cut her eyes at Vincent. “You weren’t here. You left without a word and no phone call for a year, Vin. You don’t get a vote.” His hair was longer, slicked back like he was some villain in a bad movie. The beard was new, as was the reset broken nose. Still, he looked like the brother she remembered.

“You wanna start by telling me why the hell River Ward is your get out of jail free card?”

“That’s cause they’re together, chico.” 

“Jackie!”

“None of my business, I know.” He grinned a bit. He glanced at Vincent. She knew Jackie well enough to see he wasn’t so sure about her brother. She knew he’d come around. It was hard to get him to not like anyone. “Call me later, okay? I gotta see Misty. You know how she worries.” 

“Call you later, Jacks.” With that, he was gone. Valerie turned her attention back to his brother. “Spare me the big brother lecture, okay? You’re only older by five minutes.” It was an eternity in twin time. Vincent offered her a hand and she took it. He helped her to her feet and she wanted to punch the shitty grin off of his face.

“I thought the Big Bad V didn’t date badges,” he didn’t bother to hide the amusement in his voice. She had almost forgotten how annoying he was.

“That’s your nickname, asshole.” She crossed her arms in front of herself. “Don’t act like we’re chooms. I’m still pissed at you.” They both knew it wouldn’t be for long, despite her better judgment. Family was family and she missed the hell out of him. She rolled her eyes. “River’s a good guy. I help him out, he helps me out.”

Vincent raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly do you help him out with?” She glared. “I see.” He scratched his beard. “You hungry?” 

“Starving.” She stepped away from him and motioned for him to follow. “Come on, Tom’s Diner isn’t too far away.” They were only a few minutes into their walk before she started their inevitable heart to heart. “What made you come back?”

Vincent let out a long whistle. “For starters,” he said, “You. I know leaving without a word was shitty, but you’re the only family I’ve got. Had to come back.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I was messed up and had to get out. I hope you understand that.” 

“I do.” She gave him a small smile. Something spooked her brother, and he wasn’t willing to tell her. She wouldn’t press it. He was the stubborn twin. Her shoulders sagged and she sighed. “Just don’t do it again, okay?”

“Signing your soul off to Padre, though? Really?” 

“Shut up.” Her face scrunched up. “I’ve got some time left, but Padre’s gonna let me out. I didn’t want to end up like most girls from our block, you know? We made a promise and even though you left, I was going to keep it.” They would be better than the life they were given. Abandoned at five by their father, and their mother killed in a drive by when they were six. They learned at an early age that the only people they could really count on was each other. It was true until he left last year. Part of her hadn’t thought she’d see him again. 

“I’m going to keep it too. From now on. It’s you and me, Val.”

“Always and forever?” 

“Always and forever.”

* * *

Vincent managed to keep his word for the next six months. When Padre let Valerie go, the twins and Jackie took merc jobs and worked together. They were going to make themselves legends in Night City. They were going to be better. They were going to be faster. They were going to be stronger. They weren’t going to look behind at the life they left behind. Jackie stayed in Heywood to be close to Mama Welles. The twins moved to Watson, their own separate apartments of course, but still close together. 

After their last job, V thought they were going to have a break but it seemed like Jackie had other plans. He knew the other guy was closer to his sister, but he considered Jackie one of his friends. Hell, he was probably his only friend. The only good thing to come out of being back was Val and River being in a long 'off' period in their relationship. He knew River would've figured out why, so Vince always knew to look over his shoulder. The pig hadn't made a move, but he knew better than to relax.

A hard knock on the door jolted him awake from the listless sleep he had found himself in. It was the moment between sleep and being awake. The door opened and Val stepped in. Black jeans, black boots, black tank and a blacker jacket. 

“Get up, gonk,” she said as she waltz in. She grabbed a pile of his clothes and threw it at him. “Jackie said he’s got something big for us. Major leagues, chica, he said.” She grinned. “If this job is as good as he says it is, we’re getting out of this fucking building. Hurry the fuck up. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Vincent had to wonder what Jackie considered major leagues. He dressed in all black. It was the twins' color. No need to change things now. He met his sister and Jackie outside the megabuilding. He watched her laugh as their friend ate like a pig in the middle of telling her a joke. He didn’t think he’d be happy back in Night City, but there he was. He couldn’t think of a better moment.

Until he found out they were doing a job for THE Dexter DeShawn. 

Jackie hit him in the shoulder. "Cheer up, hermano. This is the major leagues now! We're getting the fuck outta Heywood."

"We're already out of Heywood."

Jackie looked at Val for back up. Her lips pressed thing in amusement and she leaned against their friend's broad shoulder. "You can take the got outta Heywood, but you can't take the Heywood outta the gonk." Jackie stifled his laugh. "Heywood's never been just a place. Even here in Watson, we feel it bearing down on our shoulders. Kids left to the streets of Heywood know it's our father, and Night City our mother." Valerie poked him hard in the chest. "Heywood is still here." His heart. "If we pull off this job, you can officially kiss it goodbye."

What could go wrong?

* * *

Turned out, everything could. The twins stared at their dead friend. No one moved, despite Delamain chirping at them about how Dexter was waiting for them inside the motel. The numbness of loss paralyzed Valerie. There was so much blood, she thought. How was she going to explain this to Mama Welles? She had lived with them for a year and this was how she repaid her? By getting her son killed. For her entire life, her only friend had been Vincent until she met Jackie. 

She wiped at her eyes. He had been excited about the heist. They were going to be in the major leagues. Their dreams of getting out of Heywood were supposed to become a reality. She supposed he was free now. She hoped he could forgive her. He pushed her off the ledge to avoid a bullet meant for her. He had taken it to save her life.

She could hear Vince talking to her but all she could do was stare Jackie.

“Val,” her brother whispered. She jumped when he touched her shoulder. “Delamain will take Jack back to Vik. His family shouldn't see him like this. We gotta go inside.” Her body shook but she nodded.

The twins were no strangers to death, but losing Jackie was like losing a limb. Vincent helped her out of the cab. “I got it,” she told him. She wiped at her face, knowing she couldn’t be seen crying in front of their fixer. First T-Bug, then Jackie. What the hell had they done? Why did they think they were untouchable enough that they could take on Arasaka?

Valerie followed her brother inside into the room where Dexter was waiting for them. They found the fixer pacing around his room, ranting the moment he saw them. Valerie noted only one guard by the name of Oleg. She didn’t listen to Vincent try to talk him down. Seemed like it was working when Dexter told Vincent to go into the bathroom to clean the blood off of his face.

As soon as the door closed, Oleg grabbed her at DeShawn’s order. He covered her mouth before she could scream for her brother. This was not how things were going to go. She rammed her boot heel down on top of the guard’s foot. His grip loosened enough for her to turn on her mantis blade. One quick slice and Oleg lost a hand. “Vince!” She screamed, and prayed he could hear her. 

The door opened and his gun was already ready and pointing at Dexter. Oleg fell to his knees as he clutched the wrist of his missing hand. Valerie shut him up by sticking her blade through his skull. Warm blood splattered on her skin. 

She whirled around to see Dexter DeShawn with his hands up. “I know when I’m beat,” he said. “I’m not a merc, can’t take one of you so what makes you think I can take you both?” 

He couldn’t take one of them, let alone both of them. He needed Oleg for that. Valerie knew his plan had been to grab her and use her as leverage. What he didn’t count on was that Valerie was just as quick as Vincent. What a shitty night. Losing Jackie was still raw in her chest. She choked back her tears and she needed to take it out on someone. 

“He’s trying to talk himself out of this,” Vincent warned her. She knew, still punched the bastard. Her knuckles cracked on impact. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but damn it made her feel better. 

“Don’t fuck with us, DeShawn,” she hissed. “We know what went down. We fucking saw it. I don’t give a fuck if the Saka ninjas will believe us or not. But what’s not going to happen is our fixer turning on us. Got it?”

“What the hell you want me to do then?” He asked. “Say thank you and ask for more ass beatings when the corpos come knocking at my door?” At that moment, all Valerie wanted was for him to die. He tried to cross them. He was the one that took the job from Evelyn Parker. He was the reason Jackie was dead. No, a small voice chided, she was the reason. 

“Nah,” Vincent answered. “What’s gonna happen is you are going to disappear again. Pacifica wants you dead. We want you out of Night City. You think you’ll just have Arasaka coming for you? They don’t give a rats ass.” Cause it was the twins they wanted. “But it’d be a real damn shame for the Voodoo Boys to venture out once they know where you are.”

“You got that?” Valerie asked him. 

“Yeah, fucking preem,” Dexter spat at her. “I’ll be out as soon as you let me go.” He didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Fucking hell, Val, what the fuck are we going to do?” Vincent asked once Dexter was gone. There was no telling if Dex would hold his word and get the hell out of Night City. He could be betraying them right then and there. “We can’t stay here.” 

“We’ll go to Heywood. I know the back ways. We can avoid the main streets while patrols are out. Heywood protects their own, you know.” She stepped towards her brother. “We’ll fix this. Once we lie low, we’ll get Evelyn Parker on the holo. We’ll get our money and get the hell out of Night City.”

He held out his hand, pinky out. She hooked her pinky to his. It was a reminder of their remade promise. No one was getting left behind. “What are we waiting for then?”

Getting to Heywood was harder than she thought but the moment they got to their neighborhood, Padre sent them to a safe house. It was a rats hole but it was going to be enough for the night.

_Please tell me that wasn’t you and your brother on the screen._ **_-River_ **

_Is honesty still the best policy?_

_I’ll do what I can, just lay low, okay? For me._ **_-River_ **

_I’ll do my best, River. I’m sorry._

After Val changed her clothes in the bathroom, she came to the living room to find Vincent on the phone with Evelyn. She sat across the table from him, and listened. They had an address to meet her in the morning. They were going to go to whoever hired her. They would get the biochip out of Vincent’s head, but he had to keep it there for safe keeping. 

“We’ll get through this,” was the last thing Evelyn said before hanging up. 

Vincent buried his face in his hands. He noticed her standing near him. “Fuck, Val. I’m not so sure we will.” She reached out to him, and gripped his shoulder. A small jolt of pain, a little more than a dull ache, reminded her briefly of her previously broken hands. 

“Look at me,” she said, and he did. “We meet whoever hired Evelyn and then we’re out. We’ll have enough money to live on and never have to come back to this city, you hear me?”

“I hear ya.”

“We got this.”

Who the hell was she supposed to know it’d be the first lie she ever told him?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sucked in a deep breath and snapped back to his own reality. His eyes focused on Valerie sitting by him. Holding his hand like he used to hold hers when they were kids when she had nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summing up the end of Act 1. Buckle in kids, everything will be different after this.

The coastal breeze of Pacifica would’ve been nicer if Vincent didn’t smell deception from a mile away. Evelyn Parker was late. If she was even going to show up at all. He thought about calling Judy until she had no choice but to pick up. “Where the fuck is she?” Val asked. “I don’t like this V.” He didn’t either. They were in a remote part of Pacifica, far enough away for the Voodoo Boys to ignore them, but he still felt Arasaka’s breath on his neck. It was quiet. Too quiet. 

“I’m getting us the hell out of here,” he started up the car. The purr of the engine held a comforting promise, convincing V that he could've been a nomad in a past life. He turned towards Valerie, ready to ask if she had any ideas on what to do next. That was when he heard the echo of motorcycles. The faint buzz grew louder as they got closer. He slammed his foot on that gas and gunned it in time to see three assassins on motorbikes headed after them. “Get them off our back, Val.” She was already loading her gun. 

She rolled down the window as he drove and started firing. She hit her mark, blowing the front tire of one of the motorcycles. The gonk went flying and the other two’s motorcycles revved as they sped up. Valerie dipped back into the car in time to miss being hit by the assassin ramming their bike against the side of the car. V glared at his sister.

“I got it!” She yelled before firing out the window. Bullets littered the side of the Saka ninja. “Why won’t these fuckers die?” Because they were made to be practically indestructible. Hard to kill. Vince knew it was them or those fucking robots. The assassins had to get rid of the targets, at all cost. Just so happened, they were the targets now. Fucking preem.

Player three entered the game. Vince saw the car right as it ran into the other assassin, sending him flying off his bike and smashing into a concrete pillar. “Shit, Val do you see who that is?” V asked. She grunted in response. Yeah, she saw. 

He didn’t know whether to thank the guy or run off of the road. The last time the twins saw him, he was trying to scan Yorinobu’s pad before Saburo Arasaka sent him away. Trusting his son not to kill him. “Is that the fucking body guard?” This was bad. Worse than he thought it could be. 

The old man pulled up next to them. “I need your help!” He yelled. If that wasn't bullshit, Vince didn't know what was. Still, a small voice in the back of his head told him to listen. 

“Vince, if he really wants our help we can use him to get Arasaka off our backs.” Trust Val to be the voice of reason. His eyes narrowed at the man and nodded. He slowed to a stop. For now, they didn’t have to worry about assassins, but that didn’t mean more were coming. He kept the car running and got out to meet him.

“Goro Takemura,” he introduced himself. Vince motioned for Valerie to stay in the car. Praying that she would listen, at least for now. 

“You said you needed our help? If we help you, can you help us?” He asked.

“All I want is what is in your head.” How the fuck did he know? Vince took a step back. “We learned what happened in the heist from your friend.” Dexter did go straight to them. “I need the proof that Yorinobu kills his father, and why.” Vince’s hand involuntarily went to where he slotted the shard. 

“Do you have something to stash it in?” As far as he was concerned, it was the only thing that kept a target painted on his and Valerie’s back. Once they got rid of it, they could leave. Fuck Evelyn. She didn’t show up anyways. Fool me once, he thought. Goro nodded and held out his hand. 

* * *

Valerie heard the shot before she could react. The older man’s face had shock written all over it. She blinked and his gun was in his hand. He whirled and pointed it past her. She turned in time to see Dexter DeShawn fall to the ground, dying with satisfaction neatly settled on his features. A sharp pain seared through her and her hands went to her head. It felt like something stabbed her right in her temple.

“Vince…” she breathed out his name before scrambling out of the car. She ran and fell to her knees, finding her brother dead on the ground and a bullet in his head. “No!” She screamed over and over again. Her trembling hands gripped onto him. Blood rushed from his wound, down his face and onto her hands. “No, no, no.” Hot tears fell down her face and the world around her faded away. Take her. Take her not him. 

Twins come into the world together. Some believed they should leave the same way. The truth was, when one was lost, the other felt a part of them leave the world too. A hollow void of nothingness settled in her soul. Vince was dead. He was gone and he was never coming back. She had never been alone. Even when V had skipped town, Jackie and his mother had taken her in. She always had someone. And now? Even the sweltering sun couldn't warm her. 

A steady hand gripped her shoulder. She tried to shake him off but his grip tightened, anchoring her, keeping her from slipping into a certain kind of madness that only spurned from heavy grief. “It seems you were betrayed as well.” There was something calm about his voice, calm but firm. He shook her out of her grief. “We cannot stay."

“I can’t leave him!” She shrieked. The gun fire would’ve caught someone’s attention and they didn’t need anymore eyes on them. She knew, but she’d rather die than leave her brother on the side of the road.

“Then we take him with us,” he said. What was his name? Takemura. “Do you have someone you trust that you can go to?”

“Ripperdoc named Vik Vektor in Watson.” Vik was the first person she thought of. He could help them. He could help Vince. 

Takemura helped her get Vincent into his car and drove after Valerie sent him the deets on the clinic. She stayed in the backseat, cradling her brothers head in her lap. She stroked his dark hair, wondering if she had more tears to shed. Her eyes burned with the answer. He had just come back into her life, and she lost him. 

“I’m so sorry, V,” she whispered. The drive would be long with Night City traffic, but now it seemed like they had nothing but time. With her brother dead, it was only a matter of time before she followed. Whether or not it was going to be her decision, remained to be seen. What she did know was that she wouldn't follow him into darkness without a bang. In the meantime, she did the only thing she could do while Takemura drove them to Vik. She held him. She held him until he scared the fucking piss out of her by jolting upward. “What the fuck!” 

Takemura slammed on the breaks, shocked as she was. Vincent gasped for air, clawing at his throat. “Keep him calm,” Takemura said as he started driving again. “I will get us there in time.”

“Time for what? Fucking step on it then!” She yelled, but didn’t have time to focus on him. “V! V, listen to me! Breathe!” Takemura tossed her an airhypo and she jabbed him in the chest. “Hold on,” she said, his breathing started to steady. “Don’t you fucking leave me again!” 

She called Vik to meet them in front of his clinic. They were in trouble. She told him Vincent had been shot and he told her to wait to explain everything when she got there. He talked her through helping keep her brother steady until Takemura pulled to a screeching halt in front of Misty’s shop. Vik and him carried V to the clinic. Misty tried to help her get a grip on reality. 

“Misty,” she started and was at a loss for words. She had so much to say. “I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so fucking sorry about Jackie.”

The blonde woman shook her head and stared at her with her kind eyes. “If Jackie were here, he’d tell you to forget about him and worry about your brother. He’s the one that’s still breathing.” Valerie nodded. She was right. Misty helped her into her shop, giving her a tea to calm her nerves. There wasn’t much she could do while Vik went to work. She drank her tea and watched as the older Japanese approached her. 

“Goro, right?” He nodded. “Thanks for helping me with my brother.”

“He’s my only hope now,” Goro said. “Your ripperdoc said the chip was damaged by the bullet. He cannot remove it without killing your brother again.” 

Her heart clenched at the word _again_. “What about me?” He said nothing. “It’s about that biochip, isn’t it?” Nothing. She turned towards him. “What’s on that thing?”

Goro straightened his stance. “It’s is an Arasaka-”

“You can stop with the Arasaka bullshit,” she interrupted him. He seemed taken back by her outburst. “You’re helping us. You’re going to be branded as a traitor. So skip whatever speech you thought was going to work. My brother died and by some miracle he came back to life. It’s because of what’s in his head, isn’t it?” His jaw clenched and his stance told her he wasn’t used to being talked to that was. “Isn’t it?” She pressed.

“Yes,” he relented. “The biochip has an engram on it. A personality construct.”

“That Secure Your Soul crap?”

“Something more,” he told her. “All I know is that it is a prototype and Arasaka wants it back.” They both turned back to Vik working on Vincent. “You should be with your brother when he wakes up.” 

“And what will you do?”

“You are right when you say Arasaka has branded me a traitor. I promise that I will help you and your brother if you help me.” Branded as a traitor for not serving a false emperor. Yorinobu choked his father. She saw the lifeless body as she, Vince and Jackie hid. She remembered the horror of knowing they were more than fucked. When she thought they hit rock bottom, something came along to prove her otherwise.

“We don’t take promises lightly, Goro,” Val said. “Break it and you’re as good as dead.”

The corners of his lips twitched into an almost smile. “I believe you.” He motioned towards inside the clinic as Vik stepped back. “I will come back to check on you and your brother.” Without another word, he was gone. She didn’t want to believe that he’d keep his word but there was something in his manner, his desperation to get back to his corpo life, that made her believe. 

She stepped into the clinic and tossed her plastic cup in a bin near Vik’s desk. The ripperdoc looked at her, exhausted. “Kid.” The word was breathless. She could see the emotional toll hanging on his shoulders. She stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck. “What’s this for?” His voice was soft. She knew Vik cared more than a friend, but he had been the one that told her he was too damn old. The hesitation was just a reminder.

“Thank you.”

He hugged her back. “Don’t thank me yet.”

She pulled away slowly as she stepped back. “What do you mean?” The words came out of her painfully slow. Fear crept into the pit of her stomach. “Vik, what’s wrong with him?”

He wiped his hands before sitting down. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but that biochip saved his life.”

Valerie crossed her arms in front of her body. “I sense a butt happening.”

“It’s also killing him. Did the corpo tell you there’s a personality on there?” She nodded in response. “It’s Johnny Silverhand.” 

“From Samurai?” Black Dog was the first song she learned how to play on the guitar. It was one of her hustles when she was younger. She played their songs for a quick buck on the streets from anyone willing to spare an enny. She hadn’t played since her hands were broken. They healed but it was never the same.

“The terrorist,” Vik corrected her. “There were nanites on the chip and they fixed the wound, and brought him back to life.He just didn’t come back alone. Silverhand’s more of a tumor than construct now.”

Val turned towards her brother and felt the floor sway. Vik was quick to help her to sit. “How long does he have?”

“Months. Weeks. I don’t know, kid.”

Life had never been easy for the twins. It was especially cruel now. She lost her brother, and got him back only to lose him again. “You can’t fix it?” She whispered. 

“This is beyond my skill. I just-” He choked back tears. 

She understood. First Jackie. Now V. “It’s alright Vik, I’ll tell him.” 

* * *

Anger raged inside of him. Hatred spewed every time he opened his mouth, belting out the lyrics to a song that was a fuck you anthem to corporations. It wasn’t him singing. The reflection staring back at him wasn’t his own. The people around him were familiar but far away. He was shot, but not where he remembered. He heard people screaming, smelled smoke from a fire. He blinked and found Saburo Arasaka staring back at him. He didn’t know what the old man was saying, but the voice that left him surprised him.

It wasn’t him.

He sucked in a deep breath and snapped back to his own reality. His eyes focused on Valerie sitting by him. Holding his hand like he used to hold hers when they were kids when she had nightmares. 

“I’m seeing shit, Val.” His voice was nothing but a quiver. Small, and shaking. “These dreams feel real as fuck.”

“They aren’t dreams, V. They’re memories.” 

He listened to his twin break the news as gently as she could. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days. He was willing to bet that she hadn’t left his side. He focused his eyes more and could see they were in Vik’s clinic. The doc wasn’t in. He couldn’t deliver the news after losing Jackie too. She never left him though. Even when he had left her. Always and forever. They learned at too young of an age they could only count on each other, even now he could see the sadness in her eyes fade away into determination.

“We’re gonna fix this,” she promised. 

"Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

His brain was melting, fighting the construct in his head for control. Eventually, Johnny Silverhand was gonna win and he hated him for it. He half listened to Misty when she came in to explain the meds she and Vik were prescribing. Val would fill him in later. 

“Let’s get you home,” Val helped him from the bed to a wheelchair. He closed his eyes, afraid of the dreams, of the memories that would come. Why couldn’t he just stay dead? That wasn’t fair. He promised not to leave his sister behind again. He couldn’t. He couldn’t believe it was fucking Dexter DeShawn that did him in. They should’ve killed him in the No-tell Motel and left his corpse to rot. 

When he opened them again, Val helped him onto his bed. “I’m gonna run to my place for a few things and then I’ll be back. Remember the blue pills will help you keep Johnny at bay. If you start seeing things while I’m out take them. You hear me?”

“I hear ya.”

He leaned back and listened to her leave. He was barely asleep when he was woken up by an incessant fucking tappity tap tap tap. He opened his eyes to see Johnny leaning against his wall. The permanent frown on his face became more pronounced when he complained about not having anything to smoke.

“Give me yours will ya?”

“I don’t smoke.”

How can a figment of imagination kick your ass? V would like to know. It seemed Johnny wanted to know the same when he realized his own movements were the same as Vincents. He tossed him around his apartment until he went on some rant about taking control.

Control.

Vince reached for the blue pills. They’d make this prick shut the fuck up. Johnny read his mind. Johnny was his mind, and slapped the pills out of his hands. Or did he drop them? They rolled away and Johnny knocked V back down to the floor. “You hear me you son of a bitch?” Johnny asked, grabbing his face. “End it. Give us both relief. Put lead in your mouth and fucking choke on it.” 

He almost wanted to. The door to his apartment opened and he looked up to see Silverhand dumbfounded as he stared at Valerie rushing to Vince’s side. She scooped up a pill and pressed it into his mouth. Vince flipped the Ghost of Christmas Past off. He'd laugh if it didn't hurt to.

“Knock me out, Val.”

“What? This you or the construct talking?" 

“Just fucking do it.”

She grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against the floor. Lights out, but not without Johnny getting the last word in, “I’ll take control.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Val?” His worried voice was sharper than his image. “What took you so long to call?”
> 
> “Those new worry lines I see?” The corners of her mouth tugged into a small smile. Flirting seemed to become her default, even when they weren't on good terms. “Worryin’ about me, Riv?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of insight to River/Valerie. I always hated what happened to Evelyn, it hit harder than losing Jackie.
> 
> Kerry's coming soon, I promise.

Valerie leaned against a wall in V’s apartment and looked out the window at Night City. Rain steadily came down and the weather’s gloom and doom matched her mood. She didn’t know what the hell she had walked in a few hours ago. Her brother looked like he was wrestling himself and she wondered if it had anything to do with Johnny Silverhand in his head. She sucked in a sharp hiss of a breath. Of all the personalities on the biochip... Silverhand. What the fuck? How the fuck? She could only guess it was Arasaka’s way of punishing him, from what she heard about the shit he did fifty years ago. 

If he was alive in Vince’s head, it was one hell of a wake up. She glanced over at her brother, stirring in his sleep. He was waking. She tilted her head up and the glow from her cybernetics cast a small light on the ceiling. She was calling River. The first thing on the agenda was to find out where the hell Evelyn Parker was, since Judy wasn’t picking up her calls. 

“Val?” His worried voice was sharper than his image. “What took you so long to call?”

“Those new worry lines I see?” The corners of her mouth tugged into a small smile. Flirting seemed to become her default, even when they weren't on good terms. “Worryin’ about me, Riv?”

He rolled his eyes. “Just cause you wanted a break, doesn’t mean anything.” 

_ He was gonna say it. She could see it written all over his face. No one had ever told her they loved her outside of her brother. She never thought she was worthy of the affection River had given her. He understood her. For the most part. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was keeping something from her.  _

_ That and they had two very different lives. He was the honest cop, and she was the street rat. Night City didn’t offer fairytale endings. “River, I can’t do this.” She looked away in time to miss the hurt crossing his face. She stared at the city from the top of the water tower in the trailer park his family lived in. “Not anymore.” _

_ “Why?” He asked. “Because I said I love you?”  _

_ That was exactly why. _

_ “I just can’t say it back, and you… you deserve someone who can.” _

_ She got up from her spot and wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel him lingering behind her. His uneasiness radiated like the sun itself. “You always do this,” he muttered. She could hear his scowl. “You never let anyone close no matter what.” _

_ “Yet you’re still around.” _

_ “I’m the only one around.” He grabbed her arm gently and whirled her around. “I’m not going to up and leave you like your brother.” She slapped him before she even realized she was doing it. He pulled her into a kiss and pinned her against the wall of the water storage. Her hand went down his pants, finding the full length of him rock hard and ready. Her fingertips grazed over the head and a moan pushed passed his lips.  _

_ He ripped her shirt down the middle and took her right breast in his mouth as his hand covered the other, catching her nipple between two fingers.He trailed kisses down her stomach and deftly pulled down her pants. He found a home between her legs. He tongue rolled over her folds and into her, lapping up her eager wetness. She braced herself and he moved one of her legs over his shoulder.  _

Valerie could still remember what he tasted like that night. Beer and honey. They fell into her patterns, despite knowing she would never give herself fully to him. Not in the way he wanted. 

“Riv, I need a favor.”

He let out a snort of a laugh. “And what do I get?”

“My undying gratitude,” she continued before he could interrupt. “I’m trying to find someone. Her name is Evelyn Parker. Do you think you can help me with that?”

“Why do you need her?” He asked. The less he knew the better. He was a good cop, she knew. Just like she knew he needed a reason to justify the potential law breaking. “Let me guess, better I not know? Is this about what I think it is?”

“She can help us.”

“I can help you. Whatever your brother dragged you in-”

“I’m a grown girl, River. I made my own decision to join him and Jackie.” A lump formed in her throat. She didn’t know whether or not she could clear it in time to speak again but she forced herself to do it anyway. “Jack is dead. V almost joined him. Evelyn Parker is the one that got us in this mess and we’ve got something that’ll make her get us out. You gonna help or not?”

“If I help you, this is the last time,” he said. They both knew it wouldn't be. “As long as you dive head first into the shit your brother pulls you in, I’m out.”

“Ah, there it is.” She rolled her eyes. “If our roles were reversed, you’d do the same for Joss.” She dared him to lie to her, to tell her otherwise, but he continued the same song.

“Joss isn’t Vincent.” No, she wasn’t. She had kids to look after. The only person V looked after besides himself was her. She knew she didn’t need to say it. River would still find a way to argue. “I’ll send you the detes when I find them.” 

His image disappeared from her sights and she closed her eyes. Her hands curled into fists and she wanted to hit something, despite the dull ache settling in her fingers. She rubbed her fingertips hoping to disperse the ache before she had to find a way to pop her fingers. After they were broken, they healed on their own but it took cybernetics to make them function like they were supposed to. The chrome didn’t take away the chronic pain. 

Vince yawned and started to sit up. “You hit hard,” he grumbled and she moved to sit down next to him. He held up a hand to stop her from saying the first thing that came to mind. He winced. “I know. I asked for it.”

“How you feeling?”

“Preem.” Liar. “Any chance there isn’t a talking tumor in my head?” She reached out and patted his arm. The look she gave him was enough. He nodded his head and she helped him stand. “He’s quiet for now.”

“Take a shower and get cleaned up. There’s some left over pizza I ordered. We got to talk about a game plan, okay? This isn’t the end for you.”

“You taking on the role of older sibling?”

“Yeah, now you better listen.” She shooed him off and sat on his couch. Maybe she should’ve gotten some sleep too. She heard the water turn on and was glad he wasn’t fighting her. She heard a small ping and saw the words:

  
  


_ Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you. - _ **_River_ **

A file on Evelyn Parker was attached. She opened it to see that their former client was a doll at Clouds. She hadn’t been to work in a few days, and her home address was listed in the details River sent. She’ll skip Clouds entirely and head straight to Evelyn’s. It was a long shot that she’d even be home but they had to try.

It wasn’t long until Vince was out of the shower, and dressed looking like his normal self. It was creepy to see him risen from the dead like a zombie, but he seemed every bit of the brother she knew. She couldn’t even tell that he had just been dead. Even the entrance wound was gone without a scar. He grabbed a slice and plopped down in front of her.

“What’s the plan then?” He asked between chews. 

“I’ve got information on Evelyn and we’re going to find her. We’ll find out why she wanted the biochip. If anyone hired her or if she cooked up this plan on her own. What’s she want with Silverhand? All of that, and anything that’ll help us.”

“What about Goro?” His face twisted. “We’re not trusting a corpo, are we? If I hadn’t listened to him, I wouldn’t have gotten shot in the damn head.” They had no way of knowing that. Who knew where Dexter had started tracking them? “Speak of the Devil.” V’s eyes lit up a light blue as he read a message from their new acquaintance. 

“What does he want?”

“He wants to meet. We’re not meeting him in public. He wants to talk, we’ll talk to him on our terms. We’re all wanted by Arasaka, it’s best not to be seen in public together.” He made a face. “He wants to know what lead we’re following.”

“Tell him then. Without mentioning Evelyn.”

“He already knows about her.” Well, shit. “He’s going to follow his own leads and circle back.” The lights faded and his matching dark eyes stared back. “We need to avoid Arasaka at all costs. You know that, right?”

“Goro’s the one calling you, V. If that’s what you want, we’ll follow our own leads.” He nodded in approval. “Ready to go?” He stood, stretching slightly. He glanced to his side and scowled. “What is it?” She asked. 

“Johnny.”

* * *

“What do you want?” Vince asked the spectral asshole. 

Johnny adjusted his aviators. “You know you don’t have to talk out loud to talk to me,” he said. “In front of her, sure. In public though?” He made a circle motion along his temple. “Someone might think you’re having a little cyberpsychosis problem.” Close enough.

Valerie moved next to her brother and Johnny watched her. He could  _ feel _ his curiosity. His interest. He made a face at him. “Dude, stop it.” He glanced at his sister. She paused mid step and raised an eyebrow at him. “Not you.”

“What’s she doing?”

“Johnny wants to know what you’re doing.”

Valerie frowned. She pulled out her personal link from her wrist and jacked into his cybernetics. “Remember when we first got our chrome and I figured out a way to link us?” He nodded. They had only tested it out once. It had only lasted a few hours that time. “What you see, I see. What I see, you see. I’ll share the load, so to speak. I’m hoping it’ll slow the chip down enough to give us time to fix this.”

“Smart girl,” Johnny muttered. Vince knew he meant it. It was a little surprising, considering how Silverhand tried to kill him when he first became aware of their little situation. 

“Thanks,” she replied. She grinned and he knew she could see the old rockerboy. “I wrote this program awhile ago. Vik thinks it might work and there’s only one way to test the theory.” If their lives had been different, she could’ve been one of the best Netrunners in the city. She coded for fun, music had always been her first love. Johnny let out a ‘hm’ noise, and Vince realized his thoughts were Johnny’s and vice versa. Electricity vibrated in the air, and it wasn’t just from the Relic. Valerie’s cheeks had taken a pink hue whenever she stole glances at Johnny when she thought V wasn’t paying attention.

“Do you know what he’s thinking?” Vince asked, carefully picking his words and fighting the urge to hit the stack of data in his head. V had always been the ‘hit first, ask questions later’ type of guy. Physical shit was where he felt most at home. Valerie was the closest thing they had to a Netrunner now. She wasn’t on T-Bug’s level, but she could be if she wanted to. 

“That’s all on you,” Val replied. “He’s… a part of you. Even if I can see what you see, I can’t feel what you feel. I can see him. I can hear him talking, but I can’t hear his thoughts. Or yours.” She pointed to Johnny. “So don’t say stupid shit. I’ll know if you’re not being nice.” 

Johnny raised his hands. “Is the link permanent?” Johnny asked her. His relief when she shook her head no washed over V. “Should I ask what will stop it?”

“You will.” Her throat bobbed. “The nanites will overwrite my code, thinking it’s a virus. I’ll have to reload, but we can worry about that later.” She looked away from him and focused on Vince as she forced a smile. “First stop, Evelyn Parker. Her home address is listed on Charter Street.” 

Valerie took the lead, which V was grateful for. He was still exhausted from everything and while sharing the load of Johnny Silverhand eased his headache, he hoped at least. He was surprised she wasn’t taking the chance to talk to someone she had idolized musically. Johnny’s small smile faded as quickly as it had shown itself. 

“I’ve changed my mind about you.” It took V a moment to realize that he was talking to him in his head, and Val couldn’t hear. He wasn’t up to driving, so she took the wheel. He watched the sights of Night City go past them. 

“Why’s that?” He asked. Vince looked over his shoulder to see Johnny settling himself in the back seat. He pulled his legs up and rested his arms on his knees looking pleased with himself. 

“I don’t want to kill you anymore. I won’t take over either. We could help each other.” There was the fucking phrase. That fucking word. Help. Last time he thought it was a good idea to help someone he got shot. Johnny gave him a look and V knew he wasn’t going to be used to someone knowing his thoughts all the time.

“I don’t want your help.”

“You will.” He pointed to Valerie. “She’ll want it too. You were busy looking at my memories, I looked at yours too. I don’t know how sibling dynamics work but I know she’ll do anything to keep you alive.”

“Leave her out of this.”

“Kind hard to every time I see that ass.”

Vincent’s face twisted. Fucking gross. He could feel Johnny’s reaction to his sister like it was his own. “Stop that,” he growled. He really didn't need to experience the feelings coming from Johnny that hit him like a damn truck. “We’re not fucking do that. You’re not doing that. Go away.”

"I've been dead for fifty years, what do want me to say?" Johnny smirked and disappeared. 

“You alright?” Val asked. “The talking tumor leaving you alone?” She rubbed her temples. Could she feel what he was feeling with the link she set up? The corners of his eyes faded into blue and he squeezed them shut.

“For now.” He was not looking forward to the next time Johnny made an appearance. 

* * *

Valerie hadn’t expected Evelyn’s address to be Judy Alvarez’s apartment. “What the fuck are you doing here?” The other woman asked, looking between the twins. “Oh no no no. I told you that heist was a bad idea and now Evey’s in deep shit.”

“We just need to talk to her, Judy,” Vincent said. If anyone was a sympathetic face at the moment, it was him.

Judy narrowed her eyes at him. The hardness on her face softened, but only slightly. “You look like shit.”

“Feel like it too. Mind if we come in?” 

She crossed her arms in front of her body and stood in the middle of the doorway. Valerie admired her stubbornness, and her fierceness to protect her friend. “She hired us, Judy. She was supposed to meet us for the biochip, which by the way is now stuck in my brothers head. We wouldn’t be in this shit if it wasn’t for her. She promised to help us. Now where is she?”

“How’d you know she’d be here? How’d you even find out where I lived?”

“Her on and off output is a badge,” Vince chimed in and Val shushed him. He ignored her. “The point is, we were worried. You can believe us or don’t. Doesn’t change that we have to find Evelyn.”

Valerie knew the look on Judy’s face. She was torn in two different directions. She couldn’t even look them in the eye. She’d seen that look one too many times in her life. Shit, she was sure the look was written permanently on her face. “Something happened, didn’t it?” That was when the dam broke, and a tear fell down Judy’s face. She moved out of the way and motioned for the two to go inside.

Valerie was the first inside. “In my room,” Judy called behind her. She found the bed room and hadn’t expected to see what she found. Evelyn Parker laid on Judy’s bed. Scorch marks crawled down the side of her face. Her eyes were blank as she stared forward, but she was breathing. 

“What the hell happened to her?” Vincent asked. She turned to see him in the doorway behind Judy, leaning against the wall.

She leaned on the frame. “I woke up to her screaming and found the burns. I took her to a ripperdoc that the Moxes use and he said someone fried her behavior chip. Even if we could shake her out of her comatose, there’s no telling if there’s much left in her.”

Shit. Shit, shit, shitty shit shit.

“It had to be whoever hired her,” Vince said. “She was looking to disappear after the heist with the money she was making from the heist. She told me she wanted to cut Dex out and we’d get a bigger cut from her employer.” Valerie remembered that day. Vince didn’t think it was a good idea and she went along with his decision. In Night City, you don’t cut out your fixers. Maybe they should’ve listened.

“We don’t even know who hired her.” Valerie sat on the bed next to Evelyn. She touched her gently on the shoulder. “We’ll fix this.” Guilt ate at her for thinking Evelyn had betrayed them. She was so tired of the people around her dying, of getting hurt. All because of the damn Relic.

As if on cue, Johnny appeared kneeling down next to the bed, looking at Evelyn. “Shit,” he said. “I don’t like this either. She was a doll trying to escape the life she had. Who wouldn’t want to leave that shit behind for a fresh start?” He let out a long whistle. “Whoever did this is a big fucking deal. Do you really want to mess with that?” He glanced over his shoulder to Vince, and Val figured her brother responded for her. Johnny made a face and glitched out of sight. 

“Yeah, you better fix it.” She could hear Judy’s voice waver. “She was laying low, staying off the Net until she was trying to contact you. That’s how they found her.” Valerie heard the accusation and read between the lines. She didn’t have to say it. She knew Judy blamed them for Evelyn’s current condition. She would've done the same thing if the roles were reversed so she couldn't hold it against her. 

“Keep us updated on how she’s doing, please Judy.” Val got up from the bed. This visit was going nowhere. Maybe they would have to call Goro and follow the stench of a suit until they got tired of it, or fell face first of the inevitable betrayal of those in that world. Some kids out of Heywood left the streets for the corpo world. No one back home respected them. You can't leave their kind of life behind, thinking you're going somewhere better only to join a corporation. They may have fancy suits, but they were just another type of gang. “We’ll get her help.”

They didn't owe Evelyn shit, but Valerie was resolved to not see another person die because of that fucking heist.

“If anything, we’ll get even for her too,” Vince promised. “I know you don’t trust us right now, but we keep our promises.”

“I’m going to need to jack in her neural port, see if I can find anything that might be useful.” Valerie looked at Judy. Maybe she could run a daemon that would tell her what kind of virus was lurking inside Evelyn’s head. “Is that okay?”

“I’ve got something better,” she said. “I’ve got a BD for V to scroll. You up for it?”

Vince pushed himself off the wall. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

He swore as the braindance ended. “The fucking Voodoo Boys.” What did Evelyn get herself into and why did they try to fry her? Judy knelt down in front of him. Her eyes were wide. Every gang had a reputation and the Voodoo Boys were no different, despite never leaving Pacifica. “This is bad, Judy.”

He wished Evelyn could talk to them. They attacked her because she had to have betrayed them. She sell them out? To who? No, he knew the answer to that. NetWatch and the Voodoo Boys had been at each other for as long as he could remember. It’s one of the reasons they kept to themselves in Pacifica. They didn’t accept outsiders. Were they planning on doing this all along to her?

There were too many questions. Too many variables. That was why they were going to meet out there. She would’ve taken them to whoever hired her, got the money and then they would’ve split. In a perfect world, it could’ve happened. Shitty thing for them was that they didn’t live in a perfect world. Far from it.

He blinked, able to feel Val in the other room. Her own curiosity radiated to what Jackie used to call their ‘freaky twin thing.’ The link she created made it feel like she cranked the volume to eleven. If she saw what he did still, she saw the BD. There was no way to get her to stay behind. 

“Do you know how you can get to them?” She asked. Fair enough question, they were going to need a fixer, and not just any fixer. 

“Let me think about it.” She gave him the side eye. “I know you don’t trust me, but gimme a minute.” 

Judy left her tech room and Johnny appeared. “I know a fixer that’ll help,” he said. He tapped the side of his head. “Seen her in there. Rogue at the Afterlife.” 

Rogue wasn’t just any fixer. She was known as the Queen of Fixers. Shit, could he and Valerie really step inside the club with everyone inside knowing the shit stain of a heist that just went down? What happened to Dex? He’d be surprised if they were let in. Every merc in the city went to the Afterlife for the chance to get a job from Rogue. 

“She was in your memories,” Vince remembered. A lot younger then, of fucking course it had been fifty years. “You used to run with her, didn’t you?” She wasn’t the only familiar face he had seen. Kerry Eurodyne was in Johnny’s memories, and he was still kicking. 

Johnny took off his sunglasses. “Used to do a lot more than that,” he said. “She was there that night at Arasaka when we dropped the nukes. Also was my input when we were kids…” His voice trailed off. V could already tell he wasn’t going to like where Johnny’s mind was going. “I know a way she’ll listen to you.”

V stood up and waved him off. “No way in hell.” He could see the idea as vivid as ever in Johnny’s head. He wanted to take control. Even if it was just for a minute. “You think I’m gonna fall for that?”

“Kid, I’m not sure you have a choice.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I said wake the fuck up, samurai. We've got a city to burn."
> 
> Heeeeeere's Johnny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add that line in somewhere. As promised, Kerry is in the chapter.

As soon as V tossed back those pills that mystical chick had given him, a new form of life surged through Johnny. He stretched out his hands and left the apartment without a word. He wanted to breathe in the wretched Night City air for himself. Once he was outside, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, soaking it in until he heard the door open behind him.

“What gives Vince?” A familiar, yet alien feeling settled over him. Warmth. There was something in the way Valerie’s jaw set and the way she cocked her hip to the side when she was pissed that reminded him he was alive again. Vince’s disapproval quickly erased everything he felt.

“Try again.” His voice was a smooth blend of the V’s and his own. Valerie placed a hand on his shoulder and whirled him around. “Relax. He agreed.” Her eyebrows knitted together. He didn’t need her to believe him. He just needed to get results. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short. Her eyes took on a faint blue hue. “River, not now.” She frowned. “What? Fine. Fine, just wait for me, okay?” It wasn’t easy being torn in different directions. 

Johnny dug in V’s memories about River Ward and the memory of the cop running him out of town was vivid as ever. It was laced with regret, and a healthy dose of anger. “Got somewhere to be, sweetheart?”

She poked him in the chest. “Don’t call me, sweetheart.” Her hand dropped to her side. “Whatever this plan is that the two of you cooked up, fill me in.” 

“Demanding, aren’t you? Kinda like that.” 

“Johnny, I’m serious.” So was he. He could see it on her face that she wasn’t going to let him go without an answer. Fine, have it your way, he thought. He told her about his plan to visit Rogue, get her help through sheer obligation. 

He laughed. “So am I.” He pulled out the cigarette case he swiped from Judy’s apartment and lit one up. He inhaled deeply, glad to have the smoke in his lungs. Well, V’s lungs. Almost the same thing, wasn’t it? “Don’t worry. I live if V lives. I’m not going to get him killed.” 

“Our link is severed,” she whispered and her eyes widened. She was cute when she worried. He thought about giving her a hard time to see what shade of red she turned when she was flustered. He could feel V grumbling in the back of his head. “Where is Vince?”

“He doesn’t… manifest like I do.” Johnny tapped the side of his head. “He’s just napping.” It was the best way to describe it. It’s not like V could visit the way he could. He inhaled and blew smoke away from her. V told him he didn’t smoke. Well, that was one way to be able to tell them apart. Valerie was a smart enough cookie to pick up on that without stating the obvious. He could admire that. Why waste words? 

“Once he’s awake, I’m connecting the link again.” Of course she would. When he was alive, something like that would’ve bothered him. He didn’t like being spied on. Even with his life on the stage, the spotlight only ever suited his agenda, not him. 

“Careful, I’m starting to think you like me.”

“Promise you’ll have him call me once he’s in the driver’s seat.”

“Promise.” He held up his hand to signal ‘scouts honor.’

Her mouth gaped open for a millisecond before she snapped it shut. “You know what? I’m coming with.” 

“Didn’t you tell someone you were going to meet them?” His lips pursed in amusement as she rolled her eyes. Without another word, she started off in the other direction. “Be sure to ask your friend about the last thing he said to your brother!” She stopped. Vince wouldn’t be happy, but she deserved to know. Before she could chase after him, he grabbed V’s car and headed off to the Afterlife. 

Rogue wasn’t in. Fuck it, he didn’t mind. He sat at the bar and motioned for a drink. He might’ve missed booze more than he missed sex. He didn’t even care what he was drinking as long as it set his guts on fire. He was on his fifth drink, when he caught sight of a familiar face.

Shit.

There she was.

He couldn’t believe it. It was really her. She looked just like he remembered. Sure her hair was longer, faded into a silver color, but there was no mistaking the defiance in her eyes and the scowl set on her face. The baddest bitch in Night City. He was proud. He watched her go into her booth and he got up from his stool to follow her.

Some Shiv stopped him before he could go in. He looked passed him to Rogue. His Rogue. She glanced at him. “Whadda ya want, kid?” She asked. “I’ve told you and your sister before, you got a rep. I’m not interested.”

“Oh, I think you’ll be interested in this.” He may have V’s face, but the smirk? The smirk was all Johnny Silverhand. He lit up another cigarette and Rogue ordered a bottle to her booth. She watched every move he made, and every move was a show. Exaggerated in the motions that she would recognize. 

“No…” she whispered. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She was right, in a way. There was no easy way to put it. A blast from the past. Johnny hadn’t gotten used to the idea that he wasn’t supposed to exist. “There’s no way.”

“Ask me anything.” He leaned back in the booth, and kicked his feet up on the table. “Go ahead.”

“What did you say to me that caused us to break up?” 

_ Their whirlwind romance was never destined for a happy ending. The endless fights. The sleepless nights. They were too much alike whether Rogue wanted to admit it or not. They got under each other’s skins. They knew where to cut the deepest. It wasn’t healthy, but nothing Johnny did ever was. He was well aware of who he was, and no one could change him. _

_ “So this is it then?” Rogue asked. Her eyes were fire. Her lip bloodied from a fight she started. They were young, dumb and full of rage.  _

_ “This is it,” he agreed. He ran his thumb under his lower lip to wipe away the blood trickling out from how hard she hit him.  _

_ “And that’s all you have to say?” _

_ “What do you want me to say? Three little words? I thought we agreed not to lie to each other.” _

But he had lied. What he felt with Rogue was the closest thing he had experienced to love. He was a fucked up man in a fucked up world. He wouldn’t wish his love on anyone. 

“I said the only thing that mattered to me was the message in the music, to bring down the corporations ruining this city. This world,” he told her. “I said wake the fuck up, samurai, we’ve got a city to burn.” She had said to him before he died that everything he did was to burn down Arasaka. To scream fuck you to the corporations and that was all he gave a damn about. Rogue hadn't been wrong. He would've set the whole city on fire if it meant seeing Arasaka go down in flames.

“How is it you?” She downed her fourth drink. She was going to need more to hear this story. So he told her. What was the point in hiding the truth? Her eyes softened at the story and when he looked at her she looked like the Rogue he knew. 

“Poor kid,” she muttered under her breath. “I knew that job he and his sister took was a shit show but I didn’t know anything like this.” Her eyes met his. “I wasn’t the fixer.” He wasn’t looking to blame anyone, but with his hot head tendencies he understood why she had to make that clear.

“I know,” he told her. Johnny took a long drag from his cigarette. “If you were, we wouldn’t be here and those two kids would still have an alive friend and they’d be the hell out of Night City.”

“Didn’t know you had a soft spot for them.”

“I’m in one of their heads. I have to.” 

Rogue didn’t look convinced. She didn’t have to be. Johnny still wasn’t sure if his feelings were his own or an extension of V’s that he twisted. Sure, he’d fuck Val. Not in V’s body. He felt Vince’s relief at the thought. Johnny was fucked up, but not that fucked up. 

“What do you need me to do?”

* * *

Valerie found River’s truck where he said it would be. “What’s so important?” She asked. He leaned in slightly and she knew why. She didn’t meet him halfway. “What couldn’t you tell me over the phone? I’m in the middle of something, you know.”

“I know,” he said. “Just watch this.” 

He sent her a video of what seemed to be a routine police stop. She watched a man get out of his car and run. The kid with him had been missing for months. When the video stopped, she glanced at River. “What am I supposed to be looking at?” 

“The kid was wearing Randy’s shoes.” His voice quivered. River lifted a hand and rubbed the middle of his forehead, where his worry lines were starting to make creases in his skin. “Randy’s been missing for two weeks.”

“And you think this guy took him?” She believed him. If he said the kid was wearing Randy’s shoes, the kid was wearing Randy’s shoes. “Any other intel on him?”

“He’s in custody. He went into a coma after he was shot. They’re not getting much from him.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? I could’ve helped earlier.” 

River looked away from her. “I didn’t think you would.”

That hurt Valerie more than she had expected it to. She knew she deserved it after how she ended things the last time. She had lost count on the what number break up it was. Part of her wanted to believe it was the last time. Another part thought they’d be back together again soon. Then she remembered what Johnny told her.

“Can I ask you something, Riv?” 

“Anything.”

“What was the last thing you said to my brother?” 

His jaw set. “He told you, didn’t he?” She didn’t want Johnny to be right. She almost mentioned him, but the less people knew about the Relic in Vincent’s head the better. 

“I didn’t want to believe it.”

“I told him to get out of Night City and never come back, or I’d kill him.” He turned his head back to her, meeting her eyes. “He was dragging you into stupid schemes and it was only going to get you into trouble. Look at the trouble you’re in now. I was right, but I didn’t follow through.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t do that to you.” 

She was reminded on why they would never work. River put his own needs before he put her own. She felt like she died when V skipped town. She had run straight to River’s arms for comfort and she supposed that was what he wanted. No, that wasn’t fair of her. He was a good guy in a shitty city. He always tried to do the right thing no matter what it cost him. This time it just cost him her. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

“No, but it’s the truth.” She reeled back her fist and punched him in the face. Square in the jaw. She clenched her teeth together, not wanting to cry out in pain. Her eyes watered, and there was no stopping that. “I deserve that.” 

“You stupid fucking Shiv,” she spat at him. “I trusted you. You know what V leaving did to me. He’s my family! And now you’re asking me to help you.” She couldn’t say no and he knew it. Not when a kid was involved. Randy was a good kid, just troubled. She understood that more than most people. “I’m doing this for Randy, not you.”

“That’s all I need.” 

They didn’t speak on the drive to the trailer park outside of the city where Joss and the kids lived. He pulled the truck to a slow and her heart sank into the pits of her stomach. “What do you want me to do?” It’d be good to see the kids again, but she didn’t want to give up their hopes that she was staying.

“We should go through Randy’s things and see if we can find anything that’ll hint where he is.”

She could do that. She paused before opening the door. “I won’t mention anything about this again,” she told him. “I will be nice to you in front of your family but after this River, we’re not speaking. Not for a long time.”

“I knew I wasn’t the guy for you a long time ago, Val. You were always waiting on something more. Someone more. I was glad to get a part of your time, a part of your heart, but I lived under no delusion.”

She didn’t say anything else and left the truck. She waved to the kids and Joss. She saw the woman eye her brother and the kids went straight to him. “Hey Joss,” she called. “Is it alright if I look through Randy’s things? River will fill you in.” Valerie didn’t usually work alone but this time she wanted to. She glanced over her shoulder back to River and he nodded. No more fighting. They had a job to do.

Randy reminded her a lot of Vince when they were kids. What the hell did you get yourself into, she wondered. She rummaged through his things until she found a key that unlocked a drawer. She found his laptop neatly tucked away. Footsteps echoed down the hall and she looked over at River. 

“What do you have?” He asked and moved next to her. 

“Randy have the scratch for this?” River shook his head no, so she took the laptop and set it on the desk. She cracked her knuckles and hacked into it without the password. She listened to River go on about the guy that was caught and how his name matched with the email on the chain that Randy had. 

Anthony Harris. 

It was easy to find things on the Net. You just had to know what you were looking for and how to get it. “V may be good at the tough guy shit, but look at this.” She found the IP address to Anthony Harris’s email and gave it to River. He called it in and two minutes later they had an address. “Let’s get Randy back.”

* * *

Johnny frowned as he stared at the big ass mansion in front of him. Rogue had calls to make, plans to forge, and in the meantime told him to get his ass out to North Oak. “Kerry, what the fuck are you up to?” He scratched the back of his head. He couldn’t believe he let Rogue talk him into this. She wouldn’t help him unless he reconnected with old friends who were still alive. He got a second chance at life, to get some closure. 

Whatever the fuck that means. He wasn’t going to listen until he saw screamsheets talking about his old bandmate. Suicide? That wasn’t like Kerry.He had been right about his friend. The jackass was better than Samurai and proved it. What a fucking career he had. 

He knew Kerry wasn’t going to let him in. With V’s face, and Johnny’s attitude, someone was bound to get shot. So he tapped in to V’s expertise with the sneaking around shit he did. He eventually found his way into Kerry’s house and what a fucking pig sty. Trash was everywhere. The floors were littered with empty bottles. What the hell was that smell?

Johnny had to admit that Kerry did good for himself but who needed so much shit? He rummaged through his friends personal crap and began to wonder if he was even home. Did he ever call Kerry a friend back when he was alive? If Kerry called him a friend, Johnny was a terrible one. What was it about coming back that almost gave him a perspective on how much a shithead he was? 

He heard the shower running when he found Kerry’s wall of guitars. “At least there’s something useful in here,” he said to himself before picking an axe. He plopped his ass on the couch and fumbled with the strings to make sure it was in tune. 

Good enough.

So he started to play ‘Never Fade Away’ until he heard Kerry burst through the bathroom doors and come running into the room. He hadn’t aged a day. Well, kind of. His hair was almost a blonde white. His gold cybernetics screamed flashy shit and well, he wasn’t surprised that money kept him looking like a spring chicken.

“Don’t stop,” Kerry told him, after a string of cuss words that would’ve made his mama proud. “Keep playing.” So he did. He looked up to see clarity on the old man’s face. “Johnny?”

“Surprise? Don’t have a heart attack, old man.” 

The surprise was on him when Kerry hit him in the face with the butt of his gun. “You son of a bitch.” He was sure he had that coming. Fuck, he probably deserved a little bit more. He pushed his sunglasses to sit on top of his head. Still the same Kerry he remembered. 

Johnny stretched out his jaw. Nice to know he still couldn’t hit for shit. “V’s not gonna like that.” He could feel the kid agree with him. Valerie wasn’t going to like it either if he bruised. Johnny promised not to get V killed, he never said anything about not bruising him up a little. Even if it wasn’t exactly his choice.

The corners of his vision took on a blue hue, and for a brief moment, he didn’t feel like himself. Nausea punched him in the gut and he knew his time was limited. V would take over soon and it’d be lights out for a while until he could conjure himself up to annoy the hell out of his host.

“Is that this kids name?” He asked. A short laugh escaped him and he stood up. “Well, come upstairs. You better have one hell of a story that explains why you look like a punk straight off the streets.”

Johnny put the guitar down. “Promise it’ll be one hell of a tear jerker.”

* * *

“You okay? Hey, Johnny!” Vince blinked and found the face swimming in his vision to be none other than Kerry Eurodyne. “You fell and I helped you on the couch. Everything alright? Johnny?”

V wanted to curl into himself and die. What did Silverhand do? “Not Johnny,” he finally answered when he found his voice.

The corners of Kerry’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Ah, you must be V.” He nodded to confirm. “Nice to meet you.” He patted V on the shoulder and took a step back from him. V realized the rockerboy was wearing nothing but a robe and his eyes shamefully wandered. Val was never going to let him live it down. 

“Do I wanna know what Johnny was up to?” He asked, hoping it was nothing embarrassing. 

"Gonna set up a gig,” Kerry answered. “Well, Nancy will. I’m gonna contact Henry and Denny. You, kid, are gonna find Nancy for me. You might know her as Bes Isis. Your mission, should you choose to accept, will be to get her to agree to actually play. Knowing her she’ll want to do a little more than that but hey, less work for me.”

Kerry started to walk away as Vince began to process what the hell he was actually saying. “Johnny and you want to put on a show?” 

“Not just any show! The show!” Kerry turned and grinned. He looked years younger, like he had just found a new fresh take on life and he was grabbing it by the balls. “See you around V. We’ll keep in touch.” Kerry’s contact information flashed in his eyes and he disappeared into another room.

V took it as his cue to leave. He realized he didn’t remember anything Johnny did while he was in pilot mode for the body they shared. He didn’t like it. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. “Listen,” he started to explain, “Kerry needs this.”

He hadn’t taken Johnny for the sentimental type.

“I wasn’t going to argue.” 

Johnny seemed surprised. Good to know V could have that effect and the musician didn’t always know what he was thinking. “Call your sister,” Johnny said before disappearing back into his head. “I promised her you would.”

“You know she’s going to lose her mind over this.” V could picture her face when he dropped the news on her. Not many people knew about Samurai these days unless they listened to radio stations that played the classics. Johnny let out a ‘hmph’ noise, bristling over the fact that his music was called classic. Only die-hards knew who Johnny Silverhand was. One die-hard happened to be his sister. 

“Be sure to get a thank you kiss for me.”

“Come on man, did you have to go there?” He flipped Johnny off, who returned the gesture with a shit eating grin. An image of Johnny bending Valerie over flashed in his head. He held up a hand, using his index finger and thumb to measure out an inch. “I’m this close to taking the blue pills just to shut you up. I fucking swear you want me to hate you.”

“Guys gotta have some fun. I’m a chip in your head. Your torment passes the time.” 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” V popped back one of Vik’s blue pills and Johnny was gone. He was left with the quiet of the night and no ride. He dialed Valerie’s number. “Fucking great.”

Johnny’s antics were going to kill him before the Relic did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dying was nothing and he had no picture of it nor fear of it in his mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly through Val's eyes. Hope you guys like it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you to those who have been commenting. They mean a lot. I haven't written much in a long time, and I'm hoping to do these characters justice. Still not beta read, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

The night was a whirlwind of emotions. Valerie went from being pissed off, to sad, to being even more pissed off, and now she was just feeling murderous. After saving Randy, she left River to take care of his family. She couldn’t believe what the kid had gone through. She thought she and V had gone through some fucked up shit but this was a new level. He was safe, that was what mattered. He’d be able to go home in a few weeks and she hoped River would be around more for the kid. Family was just as important to him as it was to her. 

Speaking of family, Vince lost their car. Well, she blamed Johnny. If she could punch him in the face, she would. He’d probably like that. She had just broken into a car when Mama Welles called her.

“Valerie, it’s so good to catch you. I’ve been so worried.”

Mama Welles treated her like she was her daughter. She never knew what made her do it. People in Night City usually watched out for themselves. Not her though. “I should’ve called, Mama Welles. I-”

“I understand, mija,” she cut in. Val smiled at her, knowing she always understood. Val barely remembered her own mother, but Jackie was lucky to have his. She was lucky to have called the Welles family her own and that they accepted V too. “I was calling to let you know we’re having Jackie’s ofrenda tomorrow, and I would like for you and Vincent to be there.”

“We won’t miss it.” 

She meant it too. Mama Welles smiled softly and hung up. It’d be the official goodbye to her old friend. Sometimes, she expected to see him whenever she showed up at Viks, or expected him to be by her side whenever she was driving. She wasn’t going to lose anyone else. She couldn’t.

When she got closer to North Oak, Valerie couldn’t believe where she was picking her brother up. She rolled down her window as she pulled up next to him. “So what you’re telling me you had the car, Johnny lost it, and you wound up at some mansion? Did he at least tell you where he left it?” 

“Did you lift this car for little ol’ me?” Vince asked. She wanted to smack the shit out of him. For a moment, she wondered if she was talking to Johnny but she could sense it was her twin. Was a little bit of the rockerboys personality seeping into her brothers? 

“Get in the damn car, you gonk.” Her brother grinned and went to the passenger’s side to hop in. She turned towards him and started hitting his shoulder. “You asshole! Why didn’t you say anything about River being the reason you left? I could’ve handled him!”

“Well, I guess that answers my question about where you’ve been.” V swatted her flying hands away. It was like they were twelve again. She wanted to be mad at him, but being pissed at her brother never lasted long, even when he deserved it. “When Jackie said you guys were together I thought I was doing you a favor!” 

She stopped hitting him. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” A frown made itself at home on her face. “Let me jack in and set up the link. Johnny’s not getting off easily either.” Vince listened but it didn’t seem like his guest wanted to come out and play. She did her best to hide her disappointment. 

Valerie started driving back to Watson when Vince started again. “Not going home just yet,” he said. She raised an eyebrow at him. Fuck, after this exhausting day all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. “Got a job from Kerry Eurodyne.” THE Kerry Eurodyne? She supposed it made sense then to why he was at the mansion with a big, golden samurai emblem on the front gate. 

“You’re killing me, V.” She groaned and bumped her head against the steering wheel. He was so going to owe her for this and she’d remind him daily until he paid his dues. 

“Hey, fan girl, thought you’d be happy.” She shot him a death glare and he continued, “Nancy hasn’t been on the grid. Her assistant said she went to do a piece at the Totentanz.” She already knew she wasn’t going to like what he was going to say. “We get her from Maelstrom and she organizes a Samurai reunion.” 

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Who’s idea was this?” Val glanced in the rearview mirror to see Johnny pop up in the backseat, kicking it back. She was convinced life hated her. He went from an idol, to the very thing killing her brother despite bringing him back to life. And now? Now, every time she looked at him she wanted to avoid looking at him. He wasn’t what she thought he’d be, in more ways than one. 

“Mine, sweetheart,” he replied. How many times did she have to tell him not to call her sweetheart? She’d die before admitting she liked it. “It’ll do Kerry some good. From what I can tell, your brother too.” Of course, he’d know. V used to be super shy about his sexuality. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him with anyone. Unlike her, who was free with her sexuality. River hadn’t been her only partner in the past few years.

V turned towards Johnny. “Do you mind?” The other guy shrugged, keeping that stupid smirk of his on his face. “What?” He asked her. 

“Did I say anything?”

“It’s the face you’re making, Val. He’s a good looking guy.” She pursed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. She wasn’t arguing that point. Who the hell would? It was nice to see him flustered. He liked him and all she wanted was for her brother to be happy. 

“So, what’s the plan for getting Nancy?” 

“I know it’s not going to be a cake walk. We can’t just waltz in Maelstrom territory.” Not with Heywood written all over them, and not with how things went down at All Foods.

“Wouldn’t be the first stupid idea we’ve ever done,” she said. “Tell me more about this concert.”

Johnny was going to have to take control to play. She supposed she should be happy. She’d get to see her favorite band back together, even if it was just for a night. Vince was tone deaf and couldn’t play an instrument for shit, but even he looked excited. She listened to her brother lay out the plan for going in Totentanz. It’d be easier for him to waltz in than her, since she was the one who made the deal with the Militech bitch and double crossed Maelstrom, leading up to her killing Royce, their last boss. 

“So I’ll keep watch, get into their systems and see what I can shut down. Shouldn’t be too hard, they’re all mostly machines anyways.” If Militech could use a virus to fry half of those bastards inside All Foods, so could she. “Just try not to get trigger happy before you find Nancy.”

When she pulled up to the building, she watched her brother head inside. She could hear what he did. Her personal link to him allowed her to see inside of the club and hear Johnny comment on how he would’ve played there. His Kiroshis scanned the area and found a place to jack into that gave her access to their network. She gained control of the cameras. 

“Keep following the she-borg,” she told Vince. “They’ve got Nancy in a back storage room and it doesn’t look good.” 

Once he found her, Val heard Patricia start to get irate and she took it as her cue to set off a virus that she mimicked from the Militech shard. In an explosive light, the borgs around them fell to the ground. “Nice going, sis.”

“If it gets dicey, I’m coming in.”

“I think I got it.” 

And he did. If there was anything Vincent was good at, it was getting into trouble and shooting his way out. It wasn’t long before he was coming out the front door. She heard him talk to Nancy about why he had come to help her. She agreed to set up the show, and told V that she’d be in touch. She had to get her story done. Bes fucking Isis. Who would’ve known? 

Vince slid back into the car. “Think we can make a trip back to North Oak?” He asked. “Kerry’s at Denny’s and it doesn’t look like things are going smoothly.”

“Is it Henry?” 

Johnny appeared in the back. “She knows her shit.” Valerie jumped at his surprise appearance and he laughed. “If Henry’s involved, Denny’s going to lose her fucking mind.” 

“Guess we better not make them wait.”

* * *

Well, Johnny was right about one thing. Denny lost her mind. Not that V could blame her, after seeing her pool filled with cement. “Hey!” Kerry called over to him when he saw the twins. Vince motioned for his sister to follow. “You must be V’s sister.” He reached out a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Valerie grinned as she took his hand. “Nice to meet you too. My brother told me about your plans. I didn’t want to believe him, but kinda hard not to now.”

“Johnny said you’re a fan. That’s cool.” It was Kerry’s turn to grin. Johnny appeared next to him before walking over to watch Denny and Henry arguing. He lit up a cigarette and leaned against an outside table. He motioned towards his old bandmates. Vince could see how close she was to smacking the bassist in the face with her bat. “Welcome to the weird ass party.”

“So what _is_ going on?” Vince asked. 

Kerry’s face twisted. “Eh, it’s kinda my fault if I’m being honest. I didn’t realize Henry didn’t know Denny was in Night City when I gave him her address.” He shrugged his shoulders, but there was no mistaking the suppressed smile. “Sorry to drag you into this. How’d the thing with Nance go?”

“She’s agreed to play and is picking the place.”

“Naturally. She's always been a control freak.”

V wondered how old Kerry was. Fuck, he didn’t look much older than him. The gravel tone of his voice reminded him that it had been a long time since he had been with anyone. He hadn’t come out to many people. Val was the first. Jackie and Mama Welles after her. He suspected Misty and Vik knew. Shit, now Johnny was going to know.

“Don’t worry over that,” he heard him say. “I always wondered what it was like to fuck Kerry and hey, you’re his type.” Val laughed behind him. 

That was something he didn’t need to hear. Heat flooded his cheeks. 

“V?” Shit. 

“Sorry, Kerry, what were you saying?” 

“Think you can help me out with them?”

“Didn’t you start this mess?” Valerie asked. V gave her a look to tell her to shut up and she pressed her lips thin so she didn’t laugh. She had heard what Johnny said. 

“Thanks for the reminder,” Kerry said, but didn’t seem offended. Thank fuck. “Look, they’re my oldest friends. I don’t want to get in the middle of it.” Val opened her mouth and Kerry nodded. “I know what you’re going to say, I know.”

“I am not playing with this son of a bitch! Kerry, it’s me or him!” Denny’s grip on her golden bat tightened. She lifted it up to remind them all that she was ready to swing at any moment. Vince didn’t pay attention to Henry’s arguments. He was making it hard to like him. Despite Kerry begging them to not make him choose.

Johnny sat there in the middle of the chaos. He pointed at Denny, already knowing what V was going to ask him. He looked as amused as V felt. Not very. “We’ll play with Denny,” he said. Kerry looked grateful that he didn’t have to pick. 

Henry, on the other hand, was not. “Fuck this! I’m out of here. This is bullshit Kerry.” He glanced at Val to see her opinion. She knew more about Samurai than he did. When she gave him a thumbs up, it made him feel better. 

Denny dropped her bat. “Good enough for me,” she said, a tired look settled on her face making her dark features more pronounced. “Call me when the gig’s ready I gotta pay someone to clean up this shit.”

“Well, that was fun. Did he make the right choice? You’re still down one member.” Vince assumed that Kerry would find someone in whatever rock social circle he rolled in. He didn’t expect what happened next. 

Kerry turned towards her. “Henry was never as reliable as Denny, but hey Johnny said you play. Guitar, right?” V didn’t miss his glance and nodded to confirm. If he thought he liked Kerry before, he knew he did in that moment. Was he really about to give her a chance to play? “You any good?” Val looked like she wanted to faint. 

“Yes,” V answered for her. "But I play guitar, not bass." 

"Close enough. You still good?"

"I'll do it," she replied, keeping the confidence level that she always had. 

“Great! Call you guys when everything is ready.” He didn’t wait for them to say anything and headed towards his car. Vince wished he didn’t leave so quickly but he suspected Val had a lot more to say. Hell, he had more he wanted to say. 

“I haven’t played in a very long time, Vince.” She crossed her arms in front of her body. She glanced down at her hands. Despite getting them fixed, she still saw them mangled. Her shoulders slumped and he placed his hands on both of them to shake her. 

“Not gonna hear it,” he said. He believed in her. Johnny believed in her. “You still have music in you and we both know it. Johnny sees it and Kerry trusts his word. Do you trust mine?”

“Yes.”

“I know talent when I hear it,” Johnny said from his spot along the poolside. He had been pretty quiet for the show being his idea. “I’ve seen your brother's memories. I know I’m not wrong. So prove me right.” It almost sounded like a dare. Johnny was catching on quicker than he thought. He could see right through Valerie, knowing her stubbornness outweighed any fear. 

“I’ll do it,” she said, not sounding too confident in herself. “But listen, we have to go to Jackie’s ofrenda tomorrow. That’s going to take priority over anything right now.” All I want now is to sleep.” 

* * *

El Coyote Cojo was a home away from home. Val hesitated as she and her brother reached the front door. This was the final goodbye, she thought. Mama Welles didn’t deserve to be alone, though by the looks of things, she wouldn’t be. Jackie was well loved by the people that came into his life. It was easy to like him, even if you didn’t want to. Vince wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Johnny was giving them time to be alone. The heist was the reason Jackie died, but she knew there was more to it than that. The man was dead, why would he want to be around more death?

But that wasn’t what an ofrenda was. It was a celebration. “You ready?” V asked, giving her a small hug before dropping his arm back to his side. She wore the only dress she owned. It wasn’t as modest, but no clothing in Heywood was. Her hair was down, curling over her jacket. Vince wore a plain black tee with matching slacks. She inhaled deeply and took the first step inside.

The first person she saw was Vik, dressed to the nines in all black. She saw members of the Valentinos, Padre, and locals to Heywood. No Misty. Even with Jackie gone, Mama Welles and Misty were still at odds ends. She had thought the older woman would’ve warmed up to Jackie’s girl, but she still preferred his output Camille. The twins headed straight for Mama Welles, standing next to the ofrenda. Jackie’s picture stared right back at them. 

Bright flowers of different hues of oranges and yellows decorated the altar. Rosaries were hanging off the picture frame. Candles were lit and reminded her of the smells she knew very well growing up. It was beautiful. Jackie would’ve loved it. 

Mama Welles reached out and cupped Valerie’s face, and kissed her cheeks. Val pulled her into a hug. “The ofrenda is beautiful.” Her eyes watered. She thought she was ready, that she had already said goodbye to her best friend, but the wound ripped right open. 

“Thank you both for coming,” she said, pulling back to greet Vincent. She followed the same motions, grabbing his face and kissing both cheeks. 

“I’m glad we could make it,” V whispered. “Hope we’re not too late.”

“You’re just in time. Did you bring anything for him?” 

Vince pulled out a bottle of Jackie’s favorite tequila. He placed it on the altar and patted the wood. A small smile graced his face before he went to sit back down. Vik went to the altar and offered boxing gloves. His words blended in with the music playing through the bars speaking. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears as loud as thunder. Vince touched her arm. “You ready?”

Valerie sucked in a deep breath. She was. She had brought a book that Jackie had given her. _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ by Ernest Hemingway. It was his favorite book. He must’ve read it a dozen times. She remembered the day he gave it to her, saying she needed it more than him. Now she returned it to him, hoping he would enjoy it where he was now.

She turned back to the crowd. “Dying was nothing and he had no picture of it nor fear of it in his mind.” She sucked in a deep breath, tears brimming in her eyes. “That was a quote from Jackie’s favorite book by Hemingway. I think it spoke to him because that was what Jackie was like. He wasn’t afraid of dying because Jackie was the most alive person anyone could ever know.” She wiped her tears away. “He was my best friend, and I’m going to miss him. Wherever he is now, I know he’s watching.” She picked up a shot of tequila from the table Mama Welles was standing next to. She lifted it up. “To Jackie.” She knocked back the shot and smiled at the older woman. 

She had to move away. Her whole body tingled, emotions were never something she was good with. She showed them often because if she didn’t she felt like she was going to explode. Her chest tightened and found it hard to breathe. She just needed a moment, and left Vince to do the rest of the mingling. She knew Mama Welles would understand.

She burst through the back door out into the deserted alleyway. Valerie leaned back against a wall. The fresh air didn’t help as she had hoped. She slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands. Breathe, she told herself. Just breathe. 

“Kid?” 

She looked up to see the ripperdoc standing in front of her. Behind his sunglasses, she knew his eyes were just as red as hers. He reached out to her and she took his hand. Vik pulled her to her feet and she landed flush against him. “I wasn’t ready to lose Jackie,” she told him. “It should’ve been me. He got shot by a bullet that was supposed to hit me.” 

She hadn’t admitted that to anyone. The guilt ate at her, burning away parts of her soul. A sob escaped her. Valerie did her best to keep herself together, but if anyone was going to see her lose it, she was glad it was him. He had always been one of her favorite people to talk to. Kind, understanding. Two things she didn’t see from people often in her life. 

Valerie rested her head against his chest and she gripped his black shirt. He cradled the back of her head, fingers curled in her pink and purple hair. His other hand rested on the small of her back. “Don’t talk like that, kid,” his voice wavered as he spoke. “Jackie wouldn’t want you to think this way… I don’t want you to think this way.”

She pulled back slightly to look at him. “Vik…” He offered a small smile and she kissed him, pressing her lips against his with the need to forget. A need they both shared. 

When the kiss broke, he cupped the side of her face. His thumb stroked her cheek. His kiss had brought her back from the brink of a panic attack. “We can’t, not like this.” His voice was low. “Our emotions are too high. I don't want you thinking I'm taking advantage of you.” There is was. He used that line before, thinking the age difference meant more than it really did. 

“It’s never a good time.”

“I’m old enough to be your dad.” She closed her eyes and leaned against his touch. She told him before that she didn’t care. Valerie kissed him again and felt his tension melt away when he kissed her back. “Just this once,” he said, lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

“Just this once,” she agreed. 

He pinned her against the wall, unzipping the front of her dress. She unbuttoned his pants, and shimmied them down enough to release his full length. He trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck as he lifted her up, and filled her. Valerie gasped and he kissed her again to silence the moan that followed. The heels of her boots dug into his sides. She held onto him as he fucked her against the wall. He wasn’t gentle, but she didn’t want him to be. She didn’t need him to be. His face buried in her cleavage before he lapped his tongue around her nipple, sucking and letting his teeth graze gently enough to drive her wild.

Her fingers dug in with each thrust. Her hips moved against his, matching the rhythm he set. The noises he made sent fire along her skin. “Fuck, Vik,” she moaned, and he quickened his movements. She squeezed her eyes shut, losing herself in the moment. She didn't care if someone walked out of the doors and saw him. Her walls closed tightly around him and she saw stars. Vik rested his forehead against her bare shoulder. Every emotion that had threatened to pull her under in a sea of sorrow was released. 

He pulled out of her and helped her zip up her dress. She ran her fingers through her long hair and she pulled his sunglasses off his face, to take them as her own. It was like a souvenir of their brief time together. He didn't seem to mind. He let out a small laugh and smirked, pulling his pants fully back up. She helped straighten out his hair. "Thanks." His voice was gruff, making her toes curl in her boots.

“I should be the one thanking you after that. I needed it.” Seemed like he needed it just as much. He broke his own rule that he made when they first met. He was a good guy, and she didn’t deserve him. So she could only nod. “See you, Vik.” She started to move away when she heard him say her name.

She turned back to see the sadness still in his eyes. “If things were different…”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valerie's very sex positive and Vince is a little more conservative. Next chapter is going to be just V and Kerry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince is left to his own devices when he gets a text from Kerry asking him to come over. What was a romantically awkward oaf supposed to do? Say yes, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all V/Kerry. I'm moving on Thursday so I'm going to try to get an update in before then. I'm moving and due for a 24 hour drive. So it'll be a week before I can get an update after the next one. Thanks for understanding.

Goro wanted one of the twins to meet with him to go over some plan he had to get to the Arasaka heiress Hanako whatever the fuck her name was. Johnny protested, telling him it was a bad idea. As if he didn’t already know. Johnny got louder when Valerie agreed to go and hear him out. If it was a trap, it was better for V to stay behind so they didn’t get their hands on the biochip. If it was a trap, he didn’t want to be anywhere but with her. He would not let Arasaka get their hands on her. It was something he and Johnny could both agree on for once. He had started on one of his anti corpo rants, so V popped a blue pill to keep himself sane. 

A ping caught his attention. Vince didn’t expect to hear from Kerry before the gig, but when his text flashed he couldn’t help but reply. 

_ Hey, I’d like to go over details about the set. - _ **_Kerry_ **

_ Sorry, you’ll be stuck with me. Johnny can’t come out to play. _

_ Ha, I’ll take whoever I can get. ;) My place in an hour? You don’t have to break in this time. - _ **_Kerry_ **

_ See you then. _

Well, shit. Oh he was gonna get sick. He inhaled sharply, and steadied himself. Last time he was in Kerry's home, he barely remembered it until the end where he took control back from Johnny. He barely remembered how to get there. What was he supposed to do? V wanted to kick his own ass for worrying so much. He barely knew the guy. Ah, fuck it, he told himself. He immediately messaged Valerie.

_ I need your advice. _

_ What’d Johnny do now?  _ **_-Valerie_ **

_ Kerry wants me to come over to go over set details. What the hell should I do? _

_ He wants you? Not Johnny?  _ **_-Valerie_ **

_ He said he’d take whoever he could get. _

_ V, if you like this guy this is your chance to feel out if feelings are real.  _ **_-Valerie_ **

_ You’re no help. _

_ ;)  _ **_-Valerie_ **

He could hear her voice now. Be yourself, V. Just relax. He cringed, knowing it was easier said than done because he was the most awkward guy in the world when it came to flirting. How hard could it be to be himself? Don’t look at yourself in the mirror, you’ll turn into Valerie.

Thankfully, Johnny was still dormant. So he headed to Kerry’s place on Jackie’s motorcycle that Mama Welles had given him. He was thankful for the ride. It gave him some time to clear his head. The open road allowed him a moment to forget that he was dying. He didn’t hold it against Johnny. It wasn’t like the rockerboy had a choice. Johnny saved his life and V wondered if there was a way he could return the favor without having to give up his own body in the process. 

After experiencing death, he wasn’t rushing towards it if he had anything to say about it. He pulled up to the front gate of Kerry’s mansion. He pressed the button, letting him know he was there. Vince sucked in a sharp breath when the gate opened, feeling the nerves start to collect again. 

The guard bots still roamed the grounds, but ignored him when he parked the bite. When V got to the door, Kerry was already there waiting. He grinned. “Hey, V. Come on in.”

He remembered the place being a mess. Bottles and ashtrays had littered the floors and tables. “Thanks for inviting me over,” he said. “I don’t know how much help I’ll be. Val and Johnny are the musical ones.” His twin would be kicking him right in the ass if she could see him now. He didn’t even want to think about what Johnny would say. Val was a little more tactful when she poked fun at him. Johnny was straight up savage.

Kerry motioned for V to follow him up the stairs. “No big deal. I just need someone to bounce ideas off of. It’s better than talking to the wall. You want a drink?”

“Love one.” 

Kerry poured him a glass of some whiskey that Vince knew he would never afford. “I know tequila is the drink of choice in Heywood. Hope this is good enough.” He offered him the glass and V took it.

“Thanks.” He drank half of it in one gulp. It didn’t go unnoticed by Kerry, who laughed a little at him. It wasn’t the loud kind of laugh you have with friends. It was the kind that was shared between two people and damn, V could feel the dumbest grin spreading across his face. He wasn’t star struck. He was just awe struck. Who wouldn’t be looking at Kerry? “So, uh, what can I help with?”

“I’m not counting on it being a long gig. I was thinking five songs, and figured you might know which songs your sister knew well enough to not fuck it up. No offense.” 

“None taken.” He held up a hand. “Scouts honor.” What the fuck was that? “I mean, um, she can play all of them. Truth be told, she hasn’t played for awhile. When we were teens, a guy broke her hands for turning him down.”

Kerry raised an eyebrow as plopped down on his couch. V remembered it from the night Johnny had broken into the mansion. “What happened to the guy?” 

“Val broke a bottle over his head and I took him in the back alley.”

“Guy still breathing?”

“No.”

“You know, what? I think I like you, even without Johnny around.” Kerry grinned. He picked up a notebook and tossed it at him. V caught it. “Alright. Let me know what you think of this list.” 

Chippin’ In, A Like Supreme, Never Fade Away, and Black Dog looked like they were set in stone. The last song was the one that wasn’t decided. Several names were on the list but crossed out. Kerry had even doodled along the edges of the paper. “Archangel might be a good one.”

Kerry leaned back. His lower lip jutted out as he thought about it. “Not bad,” he told him. “Didn’t even think about that one.”

“We good then?”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

V took that as his cue of having to leave. “Thanks for the drink,” he said and got up. Kerry raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Ok, he could take a hint. V brought up a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. Yeah, he felt ridiculous but it was alright. He could deal. He’d try to leave without running out the front door. 

“Hey, you do merc work right?” 

V paused and turned around towards him. “Usually with Val,” he replied. “Why? You lookin’ to hire?” 

“Might be.” He grinned. “You don’t need to call your sister. I saw her nerves last the other night. Don’t want to stress her out before the gig.” That was weirdly nice of him. 

“If you wanted me all to yourself, all you had to do was ask.” Smooth, V. Smooth. Truth be told, he wanted to curl into himself and die after the words left him. Something unfamiliar flashed across the musicians face, but he wasn’t kicking him out so V took it as a good sign.

“I have a small problem. Scratch that, it’s a big fucking problem,” Kerry said. “Some people have gone completely whack in this shitholt city we call home. You’re going to help me.”

“And why’s that?”

“Cause you got balls,” he said. He shrugged as if that explained everything. “Johnny told me how he wound up in your head. If you can do something like that without batting an eye, I figured you could help me.”

“I did that with two other people, Kerry.”

“It’s not as dangerous as taking on Arasaka, that’s true, but just as big.” V waited for him to continue. “Third birds from Japan that call themselves Us Cracks signed some big shot deal for an NUS tour and they wanna promote it with my song. MY fucking song. Pfft.” 

“So you wanna to give them a reason not to?” He raised an eyebrow at him. It was an intimidation job, and a surprising one but it wasn’t his first and he was sure it wouldn’t be his last. Vince preferred to get his hands dirty. Getting his hands dirty with a rockstar? Even better.

“That is exactly what I was thinking! Gotta make a statement, something big that’ll make them think twice.” Kerry’s excitement was contagious. “They’ve got a van full of gear coming in the city pretty soon. You in to do it now?”

Valerie still seemed busy and before he could answer, Johnny popped up behind Kerry. “Well hot damn,” he said with a grin. “Didn’t think he had it in him.” 

“I’m in to do it now.”

* * *

When V asked Kerry where the hell he got the Stinger from, he couldn’t help but laugh when he told him that a fan had given it to him. He had seen in Johnny’s memories that people used to kill each other over Samurai tickets. He hadn’t liked anything that much before. For a moment, he thought that he would never find anything. Then he met Kerry. Looking at him made his stomach flip, but in a good way. Was this what Val felt when she had her fun?

It’d be awkward as fuck to ask her. Now Kerry and Vince waited for the van that was filled with the Us Cracks gear. His eyes wandered along the strong line of his jaw. His thoughts were interrupted when he lost his balance. His hand clasped on Kerry’s shoulder. Kerry’s hand went up and touched his.

“Sorry,” V muttered. His breath caught in his throat as Kerry looked over his shoulder.

“Don’t be.” His voice was equally low. There were many things he wanted to say. He meant to say them but the oncoming van caught his attention. 

“Just fuck each other and be done with it,” Johnny grumbled. He disappeared out of sight and the van hit the Stringer, blowing out the tires. Johnny appeared in front of the van, holding his arms out as the van went through him.

Kerry stood headed to the van. Vince followed him. “I’ll get the driver, you get his side choom.”

“I’ll follow your lead,” V told him, gun already in hand. Kerry pulled the driver out from the van and Van pointed at the passenger. “Get the fuck out.” The two pleaded for their lives and he was relieved to see that Kerry wasn’t interested in them.

“Get the fuck out of here!” Kerry motioned with the gun for them to run, and they happily listened. “V, wanna look to see what’s back there?” 

Vince went to the back of the van and opened it. “Got all kinds of gear here!” He yelled. Kerry joined him and slapped his back. 

“This is what I’m fucking talking about!”

Kerry went on a tirade that was anti Us Cracks, and while he wanted to pay attention, Johnny made himself known again. “Either he’s going senile or he’s finally getting it.” 

“I’ve got an idea.” V caught Kerry’s attention. He motioned for him to come closer and he pulled out a grenade. Vince armed it and threw it into the open van. “Fuck, look at that fire!”

Kerry threw his fist in the air. “Fuck yeah!” The light of the fire made him seem ethereal as it reflected off his golden cybernetics. He swallowed hard, just watching him made his face feel hot. He could practically hear Valerie screaming at him to do something. When he moved to do just that, sirens echoed in the distance. “Let’s get out of here! You drive!” 

V caught the keys Kerry tossed at him and they headed to Kerry’s shitty car. He got in the driver's seat and peeled out of there to outrun the badges. Once they were a safe distance away, Kerry gave him directions to a coffee shop in Heywood. “I know this place,” he said. “Great coffee.”

Kerry seemed impressed. “See, I knew there was something I liked about you.” V parked the car and looked over at the other man. “We used to wind up at places like this after shows back in the day. Johnny would say that we were so high out of our minds that we would eat cardboard right from under the bums outside.”

“You get the Jamaican blend?”

“Is there any other kind?”

“Before we go inside, I just wanted to say thanks, V.”

“Guess my balls were good enough.”

Kerry let out a snort of a laugh. “No complaints about your balls.” V sucked in a deep breath and decided if there was a moment where he could make his move, this was it. He leaned forward and gripped the back of Kerry’s neck to pull him close. Vince pressed their lips together, and the air left his lungs, especially when Kerry kissed him back. His fingertips brushed against the nape of Kerry’s neck, smoothing his hair down. “Is he…” Kerry didn’t have to finish his question for V to know what or who he was talking about. 

Johnny. “Does it matter?” He asked, lips brushing against Kerry’s as he talked.

“No,” he told him. “Not anymore.” V was afraid to ask. The part of him that didn’t want to know overpowered his curiosity. If there was going to be anything between them he wanted to make sure that Johnny couldn’t influence it. That Johnny didn’t come between them. He could feel the Relic almost bristle at the thought. The corners of his vision blurred into blue lines. Pain throbbed in his head, worse than before. The link Valerie made must’ve worn off. 

He did his best to focus back on Kerry. He wanted to be in the moment. There. With him. “Ready to go inside? Or we can keep kissing.” On the bright side, flirting was getting easy with Kerry.

“I don’t mind the kissing. You’re pretty good at it.”

“We all have to be good at something.” Kerry opened the passenger door. “Come on.” He got out of the car and walked around the car. V watched him, still not able to believe that just happened. He got out of the car and Kerry offered his hand. Their fingers laced together and the old man tugged them inside. 

Johnny appeared when they walked to the stools, next to the window wall that gave them the view of the mountains. “Smells familiar. How’s that even possible?” He asked, and Kerry answered as if he had heard him. V knew that wasn’t the case, but it was nice to hear more about Johnny and Kerry’s past. Caliente was a place they used to frequent after shows. The old place was a testament to time, to a history that was almost forgotten. 

They took their seats and the waitress came to ask for their order. “Double espresso, Jamaican Blend, black as tar, for the both of us. Nothin’ else. No sugar.”

“You got it,” the waitress said before heading off. 

“You know,” Kerry started, “I thought I was picking up on vibes. Wasn’t too sure if it was you or Johnny. He tell you I used to have a crush on him?”

“Please don’t let this be the beginning of you telling me that I remind you of him.”

“It’s the opposite.” V raised an eyebrow at Kerry. He almost didn’t believe him and the older man read him like an open book. He laughed and V felt another blush creep on his cheeks. “I’m telling you the truth! I mean there are some things, but you’re different from him. Much different.”

“Good to know my own charms did the trick.” All awkwardness faded away. Being around Kerry felt normal. Not like they were a rockstar and merc sitting in the restaurant but more like a couple that didn’t stick out like a sore thumb. 

“We should do this again.”

“You have my number.” Vince opened his mouth to continue, but clamped his mouth shut when the TV caught his attention. He didn’t miss the concerned look on Kerry’s face but what worried him more was what the news was saying. An Arasaka warehouse was attacked by two armed suspects that they believed were connected to the heist the night Saburo Arasaka died. 

“Now she is the one who reminds me of Johnny.” The two figures shown in the clip released were shown jumping off a building. They were clearly male and female by the size difference. He knew without any enhancement who it was. Valerie’s Kiroshi’s would’ve blurred her face for any camera that caught her, but the one the footage was from was across the street. It would’ve been easy enough for her to miss it while disabling the systems. 

“You know who that is?”

“Your face told me you did.” His voice lowered. “So I figured it was her.” Kerry knew to be discreet enough not to mention his sister's name. The waitress came out with their coffees and he thanked her. V took a long swig and ran a hand down his face. “Hey, you can wait it out at my place if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Ker, but I need to find her. Whatever shit she just did was for me.” Kerry raised an eyebrow and Vince tapped where the biochip was slotted in. What the hell did Goro talk Val into? 

“Let me know how it goes. I’ll try to think of how to top this date for our next.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's show time and Johnny has a little surprise for Valerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments. I was feeling a bit inspired and hammered this out. I'll probably get another update in before Thursday.

Valerie was a bundle of nerves the day of the show. When she and Vince rolled up to a parking lot close to the Red Dirt in Santo Domingo, she was convinced she was going to be sick. She glanced at Johnny in the backseat of her recovered car. She had made sure once she found it to give him an earful before he disappeared back into her brother's head. 

“Nancy doesn’t disappoint,” he said, looking around. He was right. This was the type of place where you could feel the presence of music in the air. It was electric, not to mention there was a line forming around the building. 

“Guess I better pop the pill in here,” Vince said. He glanced at her and gave her a small smile. She knew he wanted to be able to see her and Kerry on stage. She couldn’t believe he had worked up the courage to kiss him. While she gave him a hard time, she was very proud of the step that he took. “Sorry I don’t get to see you play, sis.”

“You’ll still be there in spirit, V.”

“Bottoms up.” He popped the red pill in his mouth and tilted his head back to swallow. He leaned forward to brace himself against the dashboard and Johnny disappeared from sight. When Vince sat up straight, she could already tell the difference between the two of them. Johnny carried himself differently than her brother. The way he smirked at her was unnerving but something inside of her wished that he had a different face from her brother. 

Life was cruel. “How ya feelin?” She asked him. 

“Like I need a cigarette.”

“What else is new?” She laughed and opened the car door. “Ready to go? Let’s not keep your adoring fans waiting.”

“Hey, Val,” he started when they were out of the car. She turned towards him. It was still weird to hear his voice. The blind of his and her brothers almost made him seem mechanical. “You look… nice.” 

She glanced down at herself. When she dressed, she did her best to think of what the others would wear. She wore black combat boots, leather pants, and a torn crop top that left little to the imagination about what was underneath. Her hair was left to its own wild devices. The aviators she wore had matched the ones Johnny had on when he was himself. “Thanks Johnny.” Was she actually blushing? “I would say you’re not so bad yourself, but-”

He held up his hands. “I get it. V’s not as good looking as me.” 

Val rolled her eyes, snorting a bit before crossing the street into the building. Her nerves almost faded away. Johnny was right behind her when they spotted Kerry. He moved away from the table where he was waiting with Nancy and Denny. He moved to V and she let out a cough. “Ah.” He got the hint. 

“You can still kiss me if you want, Ker. V won’t mind.” Johnny flashed that signature grin of his. He was an asshole, but the kind you couldn’t help liking. It was easy to forget about his terrorism during his first life. 

“Nice to see you’re still an ass,” Kerry said and he clapped his old friend on the shoulder. “I don’t think I’m going to get used to the whole thing with you and V. Let’s keep that between us for now, alright?” Right, so not calling him Johnny around Denny and Nancy was going to be a thing. 

“Well,” Val changed the subject, “when’s the show start?”

“Pretty soon, you ready?” He asked her. Yes. No. Maybe. There were a million answers filtering through her mind. She didn’t know which one was the right one, if there was any right answer to the question. 

Before she had a chance to answer, Johnny spoke, “I’ll be playing bass, Ker. Val will play lead guitar.” Was she losing her damn mind? There was no way that he had said that.

“What?” She and Kerry said at the same time. Her mouth gaped open at Johnny. Had she heard correctly? If she had, he was really letting her take his place? 

“Consider it the dying wish I never got.” He was serious. Val knew she was gaping at the rockers in front of her, but it wasn’t often that she was rendered speechless. Part of her wondered if Vince put him up to this. Johnny didn’t seem like the type that took well to being told what to do. Legends were like that.

Kerry glanced between the two and didn’t seem convinced. “You wanna spring this on me now? Is she even that good?” Ouch. 

She snapped her fingers. “You can ask her yourself,” she said. “I know every song Samurai’s put out. Even know your version of Chippin’ In.” 

Kerry groaned. “Fine,” he said. “Don’t fuck this up.” She wondered if he had relented for Johnny’s sake or her brothers. He turned around and he went to tell the others. From their looks, Valerie could see they weren’t happy about the choice either. So much for not feeling nervous anymore.

“Johnny, I don’t know what to say.” Their eyes met and she didn’t see her brother. She saw the rock legend that had taken over. When he was himself, there was a rage that burned inside of him that brightened his eyes enough to feel like you were gonna burn if you stared too long. 

“Thank you is a good start.” His usual unreadable face softened, and she saw the truth. He wasn’t doing this for himself. He was doing it for her. “You deserve a chance to shine. Music’s in your soul, sweetheart.” 

She didn’t tell him not to call her sweetheart that time. “I guess we better join them and start the show.” She looked away from him, wishing for the millionth time that he was in someone else's body.

They joined the others and Nancy gave her Johnny’s guitar to play. She ran her fingers along the strings and sucked in a deep breath. She couldn’t kiss him in her brother’s body, so having a piece of him close to her was going to have to do. 

“We’ll see you guys backstage,” Kerry said, looking between them again. Valerie figured he was picking up on what was happening between them. Johnny Silverhand didn’t share the spotlight, and he was willing to give it up for her. 

“I won’t let you down, Johnny.”

* * *

And she didn’t. 

She wasn’t lying. She knew her shit. Johnny watched Valerie blossom under the spotlight, completely mesmerized. V’s ‘I told you so’ bounced around in his head. She was just as good as him, which came at a surprise. Well, only a little. 

When the show ended, the band went off the stage and Nancy was the first to congratulate them. He could see their eyes were more on Valerie, and he didn’t mind. “Kid,” Nancy started, “after that performance, you should keep that guitar. Don’t let it go to waste!” 

Denny congratulated them and went off to celebrate with Nancy, leaving them with Kerry. “I’m shocked as shit,” Kerry admitted. Johnny was more shocked about how relaxed Kerry looked. He once told his old bandmate that he needed to go out and do his own thing. He was too good for Samurai. Johnny could see it back then, he could see it now. “Val, that talent is wasted as a merc. Why haven’t you tried to play music for real?” 

“I,” she was at a loss for words. It was cute. Johnny made a face. Since when did he think things were cute? “I don’t know. After the incident, it took so long to fix my hands with chrome. I didn’t think I could.”

“Whenever things have settled, kid, call me. I’d like you to play for me.”

“Really?” Her face lit up and she jumped up to hug Kerry. His friend didn’t know what to do with himself. He tossed an amused look at Johnny and hugged her back. “Thank you so much!”

Kerry pulled back. “No. Thank you. Really. I mean it. When V comes back, tell him to call me ok?” Valerie fidgeted for a second, but regained her composure.

“I will.” 

And then there were two.

Johnny watched Valerie turn towards him. “You should have the guitar. It’s yours after all.” She put it back in it’s face and held it close to her. He forgot that the twins grew up on the streets. Their childhood wasn’t much different than his own, except he got swept away with the nomads. 

“Hasn’t belonged to me in a long time. It’s yours.” He thought about all the women he had in his life. From forgotten loves, Rogue, Alt. Each one had felt different and he never knew if any of them had been the proverbial ‘One.’ He was embittered by the hand life dealt him, but V’s humanity had seeped into his soul and he remembered what it was like to be human. He wanted it again, but he found himself willing to die as well.

If living meant Vince had to die, he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to do that to the woman standing in front of him. 

“You should go celebrate.” He nodded over towards the crowd who wanted to meet the band. She stepped forward and touched the side of his face, before she kissed his cheek. She didn’t say a word, but she didn’t have to. He watched her head off, knowing tomorrow was going to be them diving back into the mystery of how to save V’s life.

Johnny moved towards the edge of the room, and saw Kerry sitting at the bar, playing an acoustic. He moved to sit next to him and ordered a beer. “I never thought I’d see the day,” Kerry said after Johnny took his first swig of alcohol. 

“What?” He asked, even though he knew where the conversation was going to go. 

“You’ve never given up the spotlight for anyone.” Johnny frowned and looked away. “Don’t get like that. I’ve seen you with your inputs, and you’ve never done anything like that for them.”

“I took on Arasaka for Alt.”

“But that had already fit in your agenda, your anti corpo rants and extremism,” Kerry said, raising an eyebrow. “Seems to me you might have to do the same again for her. For V.” He hummed to himself as his fingers danced across the strings of his acoustic. “Who knew there was a heart inside afterall?”

“Fuck off, Ker.” Kerry let out a loud laugh. “It’s bad enough to feel like this in her brother’s body. It’s never gonna happen.”

“You care about them, don’t you?” Johnny heard the tone change in Kerry’s voice. He’d only spent a week or so in V’s body, but he supposed he did. He cared about what happened to the twins. He could tell Kerry it was because what happened to V, happened to him, but if anyone was going to see right through him...It’d be the annoying little shit sitting right next to him. “You going to tell her?”

“It’s better not to.” He took another drink from his beer. “The best thing I can do is make sure her brother lives.” Johnny leaned back a little and raised an eyebrow at his friend. He remembered a time where it was difficult to call anyone that. “Guess that works out for you too.”

“Johnny…”

His mind was made up. It was almost fucking noble. A word that he would’ve never thought to associate himself with. Fuck, what did coming back do to him? Sentimentality was something he avoided at all cost, but when he caught a glance at Valerie across the room he hated himself. He wanted to be selfish, but he couldn’t.

“It’s alright, man. Everyone’s telling me this is a second chance. To get closure from my past life, yada yada fuck all.” The corners of his vision turned blue and he gripped onto the bar counter. 

“You alright, man?” 

* * *

V blinked. “You alright, man?” His head was pounding and the world around him sounded like he was underwater. He hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. His eyes focused when the stranger said, “It’s just me.” Kerry.

“Me too.”

It dawned on Kerry what he meant and sat back down. Johnny had gone back to sleep and left him with a puzzle to figure out. The look on Kerry’s face told him a lot of shit went down. Was the show bad? Valerie didn’t seem disappointed and the crowd buzzed with adrenaline from the live music. The air had a hum to it that paid homage to the show. “Nice to see you again.” His smile was soft, but his eyes held a sadness that he decided he didn’t like. 

“What’d Johnny do this time?” Vince dreaded the moment Johnny took over because he couldn’t remember a damn thing. He looked around and spotted Valerie chatting with a few people, grinning from ear to ear. “I take it the show went off without a hitch?”

“You could say that,” Kerry replied. “Johnny pulled a fast one and let Val over there play lead guitar.” What?! His disbelief must’ve been written all over his face because Kerry started to laugh, and V felt like he was laughing at him. “You’re cute when you’re confused.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not so cute when you’re teasing me.” 

“Well, the show was a fucking success. I haven’t felt that alive in a long time. Energized, you know?” Kerry plucked away at his guitar in a tune Vince didn’t recognize but liked nonetheless. “You could say I’m feeling inspired, which is good, cause I gave your sister a job.”

He glanced over at Valerie, realizing she was looking at him too. Their link was established again, but Johnny was hiding. Val frowned and he gave her a thumbs up like the incredible loser he felt like after doing that. He turned his attention back to Kerry. “Wait, what kind of job?”

“I want her to play in my band,” he said. “I could use another guitarist for the new record and for touring.”

“You know that means you’ll be stuck with me too.” V hoped he wasn’t being too forward. He was still figuring out how relationships were supposed to work, but Kerry didn’t seem to mind. 

“I could think of worse things.” V couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Kerry’s. When the older man kissed him back, he forgot about missing the show. He forgot about the pain throbbing in his head. He forgot about Johnny. 

Vince broke the kiss. “Thank you for giving Valerie a chance.” She was going to need it if they didn’t succeed at fixing his little problem. 

“You alright? You know if you need anything, you could always ask.”

“I couldn’t drag you into my shit, Ker.”

“Offer still stands, V.”

A message flashed, along with Rogue’s name. It seemed the Queen of Fixers found out that Evelyn was hired by the Voodoo Boys to put together the Saka heist and Rogue had gotten the twins an in with them, and hired a driver for them. What the hell were they going to need a driver for? He didn’t want to ask cause he was sure she wouldn’t tell him until she thought it was the right moment. “Duty calls,” he told Kerry. “I’ll message when the job is done. I’d like to see you again.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

Valerie was still riding on the night’s high. Kerry fucking Eurodyne wanted her to play in his band. She went into her apartment down the hall from her brothers, and dropped her things at the door. She didn’t think she could sleep. She was going to have to find a way to knock herself out so she’d be ready in the morning for meeting with the Voodoo Boys. She was surprised Rogue set up a meeting without them having to do anything for the gang in return. Guess she really was the Queen of Fixers. 

She hopped in the shower. It was a quick in and out, just to wash the smells of cigarettes and booze off. She wrapped her towel around her and headed out of the bathroom.

“Fuck, Johnny! You scared the shit out of me!” Her heart pounded in her chest at the sight of him. “Is V in here?” She looked around, but there was no sight of her brother. 

“About that,” he began. “I changed your program a little. Since I’ve been awake, I’ve used what the Relic can do to adapt it a little. See, V’s asleep but I’m still here.” 

“As long as the link is connected.”

“As long as the link is connected,” he confirmed. “Amazing what you can learn these days.” He grinned a bit at her and she suddenly became aware of how little she was clothed. Warmth bloomed across her bare skin. “Since he’s asleep, he’s not going to know I was here.”

Her breath hitched in her throat. “He won’t remember anything at all?” 

“It’s a dreamless sleep. Kinda like when I take over.” He brought up a hand and rubbed at his chest. “Except I don’t feel him around and it makes me feel a little less whole.” He made a face at the admission. She couldn’t imagine being in his position would be easy. “And I can’t touch you.”

“Johnny, why are you here?”

“I think you know why.”

The distance between them closed. She reached up and tried to touch the side of his face. His eyes closed, as if he could almost feel it. They both knew he couldn’t. “It isn’t fair.”

“Welcome to life, sweetheart.” Valerie was never a shy girl. She had more inputs than she could remember. She couldn’t count her one night stands on her fingers, but everything paled in comparison to what she felt in that moment. She dropped her towel, revealing her body to the rockerboy. His eyes wandered. “The things I would do to you.” His voice was low, rough like gravel. 

She moved back to her bed and sat on the mattress. She spread her legs and lowered her hands. “Tell me.”

In a blink, he was on his knees in front of her. “I’d touch you the way you were meant to be touched,” he promised. “Explore your body until I know every inch, memorizing it like my life depended on it.” She rubbed her clit with one finger, and she heard him sigh. “I’ll bring you to the brink of cumming just to see your skin flush with anticipation.” Her chest heaved as she felt the wetness between her thighs, putting a finger inside, imagining it was him. 

“Johnny,” she moaned. It was torture for them both.

“I’d fuck you for as long as you’d let me. Bend you over until my name is the only thing you know how to say.” She quickened her pace, mewling at the sight of him as the pressure built in her lower abdomen. “Add a second finger.” Valerie did as he said. “Just like that. Say my name.”

“Johnny.” His name was a breath of air pushing past her lips as she felt herself ready to cum. “Fuck, Johnny…”

“I wish we could, sweetheart. For now, watching you is enough.” She pictured the way he’d grab her waste. She thought of the big cock he was always bragging about, and how it would feel inside of her. She thought of him pinning her down with his head between her legs. It was enough to send her over the edge, and it did. She saw stars until the only thing she could focus on was him.

“Will you stay with me?” She asked, pulling her blanket over her shoulders. She didn’t bother to go clean herself up until morning. She wanted to feel the reminder between her legs because it was as good as it was going to get. Wasn’t it? 

She blinked and he laid on the bed next to her. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair, to actually touch his lips, to taste him, to know him. The longing was enough to make her ache again.

“I’ll stay,” he said. She believed him. “Val?”

“Yeah?” 

“What if there was a way to remove the chip?” He asked her. “What if we found a way that both V and I could live?” Her eyes wandered along his jawline as he stared at the ceiling. 

“What about it?”

“Would you want me to stay then?”

“Yes,” she whispered before letting out a small yawn. “Make you follow through with all the things you said.” The corners of her lips tugged into a sleepy smile. Could they do it? She didn’t know. She also didn’t know that in that moment Johnny made a promise to find a way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea I have will make more sense soon. I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story so far. Thanks to those leaving comments and for the kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit so another update. I'm trying to write as much as I can before I move lol.

Valerie waited in Panam’s ride as Vince went in alone. Why the hell did she let him talk her into staying behind? Part of her wondered if it was Johnny influencing his decision. Sure, her brother was stronger and more capable in a fight but damn it, they did things together. They were a team. If this was some way to protect her because of what happened between her and Johnny, she would strangle that piece of code. Warmth bloomed between her legs at the thought of the night before. Now was not the time... “I don’t like this,” she muttered under her breath, not taking her eyes from the building her brother disappeared in with that guy Placide. The nomad glanced over her shoulder at her and frowned. Her instincts were the same. 

As much as Panam resisted the job from Rogue, she helped them because the fixer wanted to have her eyes on the twins. She wanted to have her eyes on Johnny whenever he took over Vincent’s body. Valerie couldn't blame her. An old output was back from the dead, who wouldn't want to keep tabs? She was never a jealous person, but Johnny would always have a connection to Rogue whether she liked it or not. Luckily, Johnny was dormant and Panam couldn’t get any intel. Though with how much the nomad resisted the Queen of Fixers she wondered if she really would report back to her.

“So what’s Rogue got on you?” Val figured she could make conversation to pass the time. If anything, it’d get her mind off of V. It’d get her mind off of Johnny and what happened last night. 

“Who says she’s got anything on me?” Her voice was flippant, but her tone was high. Valerie grew up in Heywood, knowing when someone was lying was a natural born talent among her neighborhood. 

Valerie decided that she liked the fire inside the nomad. “Your face says you’d rather be here than anywhere else,” she told her. “Not that I can blame you, I don’t exactly enjoy having a babysitter.”

Panam smirked. Valerie knew the look. The wheels were turning behind her eyes. “Maybe you guys can help me, after all. I have a debt with that bitch. I remain... _ useful  _ to her as long as she has my ride because I lost some merch.” Valerie didn’t think she was the type that just ‘lost’ merch. 

“You mean this beautiful thing isn’t yours?” Panam let out a loud laugh and gave her a look that asked her if she was serious. “Maybe we can help you get the merch back, and in turn get your car. What would you say?”

“I’d say I’d owe you one.”

“Then it’s a deal.” 

Before she could elaborate, she could feel Vincent panic. It was like someone had wrapped their hand around her heart and squeezed as hard as they could. “You alright?” Panam asked. She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. “Valerie?” 

“V’s in trouble. We gotta go inside.” Panam nodded and they both got out of the car, guns ready. Valerie found her stance, and steadied her feet. The guards posted at the door attempted to stop them. “I’m going in to see my brother.” Their eyes flashed, and they spoke in a language she didn’t understand. What she understood was what to do when their guns raised and pointed right at them.

Panam and Valerie shot the guards and Val kicked in the door, knowing the nomad had her back. If only for the twins to follow through on the deal she made with her. It didn’t matter, as long as she got to her brother. They must’ve found out that the Relic was in V’s head. They wanted it. They had been willing to kill for it.

That was fine, because she was willing to kill them for it too.

“You two always have this much fun?” Panam called from her cover. 

“Stick around longer and find out!” 

Valerie moved out of her spot and used daemons to short circuit the assholes in her way. Her link with Vince was still established and she could sense where he was. They went to the top floor of the building where she found V in a shootout with top soldiers of the Voodoo Boys. 

“About time!” He yelled. “Thought I was going to have the fun all to myself!” 

The firefight continued until she felt a strong hand around her throat. Placide. He lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. Valerie heard her brother call her name. She kicked the tank in his side and he slammed her against the wall again. She reached out, and her fingers brushed against the gun at his hip. He slammed her again and her vision darkened. Valerie reached again and gripped the handle. She didn’t wait before she emptied the clip into his chest.

His grip loosened and she fell to the ground, landing on her knees. She inhaled, gasping for air until she found her normal breathing pace. Vince was instantly at her side. Johnny on the other. Their worried looks mirrored each other. “I’m fine.” Her voice was a hoarse whisper. “What the fuck happened?”

“They got on edge when I mentioned Evelyn,” he told her. “Their scans picked up on the chip, and got angry when they couldn’t pull it out.”

“Angry seems like a bit of an understatement,” Panam said when she joined them. “What’s up with this chip?” It seemed like the more people they wanted to keep it from, the more found out.

“It’s from a heist gone wrong,” Vince replied. Valerie’s eyes flickered over to Johnny. She offered him a small smile and he flickered away, tucking himself back into V’s mind. She got the feeling they were going to need to have a little chat later on. “Their leader Bridgitte retreated back to the Serenity Bible Church. They must have a base in there.” He looked at Panam. “I’m going to try to link with her again. We’ll need a quick get away. Would you mind?”

She shrugged. “We still have a deal, Val?”

“We have a deal.” Panam headed back to their ride and Valerie turned back to Vince. “I’ll tell you about it later. You alright?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” He pulled her into a hug. “I don’t know what’s going on with you and Johnny, but when Placide had you choked against the wall, he was fucking terrified.”

“Is that why he disappeared?” She knew the answer. He didn’t like talking about his feelings. She didn’t either. “We need to fix this, Vince. They hired Evelyn, they have to be the ones that fried her behavioral chip. We promised Judy.”

And they never went back on their promises. 

“So you just want me to hand myself over to them?” 

“No, there’s a chance they still want the Relic. We just have to find out why without shooting first.”

He grinned a bit. “No promises.” That sounded like Vince, but there was a little Johnny in there. Their personalities were starting to blend in a bit, influencing each other but Val was able to keep them true to themselves. At least she wanted to. He helped her to her feet. “Let’s do this, sis.”

* * *

Turns out, Brigitte was more reasonable than Placide. She called off her men and led the twins deeper into the church. To Vince’s surprise, there were tunnels underneath where the Voodoo Boys set up a nice little NetRunner den. Valerie set up a link with Panam, who was close by in case things went south again. He should’ve done his best to convince Placide to let Val go in the Batty Hotel with him. Maybe things would’ve played out differently. 

“I’m no NetRunner,” Vince found himself saying.

“That is no problem,” Brigitte replied. “We will go in with you. Your sister will not be able to join us.”

Val walked behind them. “No big deal, I’d rather be able to keep an eye on my brother while you guys poke away.” Vince glanced over his shoulder and saw she wasn’t too convinced with their intentions. “This won’t affect Johnny, will it?” He felt Silverhand’s joy at her concern. 

“We only need a fragment of his memories.” Was that the only thing they were going to get from her? “We need it to contact Alt Cunningham beyond the Blackwall.”

Valerie swore under her breath. “No one’s come across the Blackwall.” It was built to hold back rogue AIs, if you believed in NetWatch’s propaganda. “You can’t seriously think Alt is real.”

Johnny appeared, and walked next to her. “She is real,” he said. “I don’t like this, but do what she says.” Val looked like she couldn’t believe what Johnny was saying, but Vince nodded. He’d do it. 

The Voodoo Boys prepped for him to go under. The bucket of ice was big enough to fit him in. “Everything is prepared,” Brigitte said. “We do this now.” One of the Boys motioned for Vince to get in. He stepped in the tub and hissed at how cold it was. He sat down and tried not to shiver when he was hooked up to go into the Net.

Valerie knelt down next to him. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” 

He closed his eyes and was pulled into the Relic. His soul ripped away from reality. No wonder they called the program Soulkiller. Vince stumbled into Johnny’s memories, playing on stage for a rowdy crowd cheering him on, screaming along with lyrics he wrote. No, Johnny wrote. One person caught his eye. She stood out in the crowd, like she always did. She was a vision in white and he was fucking pleased with himself that she showed even after telling him, no telling Johnny, that she wasn’t showing.

Johnny down almost a full bottle of pills after the show. He heard Alt come in. They argued. They always argued. It was what kept their relationship on its toes. He taunted her, and she gave it back to him just as good as he gave it. The sex was always good and he knew it was the only thing they really had going for them. The only reason they lasted as long as they did. 

She stormed out, and he took his time going after her. When he did, two bit corpo thugs attacked them, snatching Alt and stabbing him. Left for dead, Johnny’s memories almost ended until he snapped away in a ripperdoc clinic. He was going after Arasaka. He was getting Alt back.

Vince watched as Johnny got help from a nomad and a younger Rogue. They took on the corporation and Johnny’s anger became his own. He raged, feeling at ease killing the corpo agents and everyone in his way until they found Rogue. He shot the guy overseeing her without a second thought.

He tried to wake her up. He was desperate to wake her up but she was gone. Rogue confirmed it, saying the words he didn’t want to hear. Thompson kept fucking recording and the only thing that made him feel better was smashing his face in. 

Vince was ripped out of the memory and came face to face with Brigitte. “That was all we needed,” she said. “Now we continue.”

“No, I did my part and now I’m done.” Her face was unreadable. Ah. They never planned for him to go back. “You’re making me take the memory past the Blackwall.” She was a better NetRunner than he expected, slinging him towards the Blackwall and pushing him into it. “Alt?” 

He blinked and he was in the virtual version of Arasaka where he first found Johnny. Thankfully, he was still with him. “Should’ve seen that one coming.” He turned away from him. “Say it. I know you want to.”

“You’re afraid what happened to Alt will happen to Val, aren’t you?”

“It’s different this time,” he said. He looked back at Vince. “I knew Alt wasn’t dead. She contacted me weeks later telling me that she escaped into the Net and not to look for her. She’ll show V.”

And she did. Alt’s image appeared in front of them. “What do you want, Johnny?” 

“We need your help.”

“Yes,” she agreed. “Your engram is killing him” Her eyes turned to him and V almost buckled under her stare. A living being had become a rogue AI. He had never seen anything like it. He had never heard of a Netrunner disappearing into the Net. Hell, he would’ve never thought a personality code would be overriding him, whether it was intentional or not. 

“Can we fix it?” Vince asked her. There had to be a way. There didn’t have to be a ‘one or the other’ choice. 

“No.”

“Still a stone cold bitch, I see.” Johnny frowned at her. Vince wished he would’ve been a bit nicer, they’re the ones that needed help after all, but they were pressed for time. “How do we get it out of him?”

Alt told them of Mikoshi, and where it was located. If they could get her in, she could disable it and use it to seperate them. She wanted one of them to stay behind, to join her beyond the Blackwall. “Fine,” Johnny agreed. He turned to Vince. “Before you say anything, it’s going to be me. I had my time, and I can’t…”

Vince knew without Johnny having to finish his sentence. “Thank you, Johnny.” 

“You must go.” Alt’s voice sounded alarmed. “NetWatch has broken past their defense and I have purged the other users.”

“Purge?”

Before she answered, he heard Valerie yelling his name. A sharp slap stung his cheek and V flung himself out of the ice tub. His body shivered uncontrollably. “Get up!” Johnny yelled at him. 

Valerie came to his side and helped him to his feet. “We gotta get out of here. Fuck V, when they were fried I thought I was going to lose you guys.” His teeth chattered and his bones ached, but they made it to the car.

“What the fuck happened in there?” Panam asked when Valerie put V in the front seat. She got in the back and the nomad started to drive away. “Well, where are we going?”

Valerie gave Panam the address to Judy’s apartment. “Did you find something?” He asked her. 

“I got in their network before they fried. I found the code they used to make the virus they sent to Evelyn. I’ve altered it and got Misty to send a vial of nanites from Vik over to Judy’s apartment. She’s waiting for us.” She turned to Panam. “After we help our friend, we’ll help you.”

“What about Rogue?” Panam asked. Vince thought about Rogue from Johnny’s memories, the feelings that sprung every time Johnny looked at her. They were different from what he felt for Alt, and as Johnny appeared, sitting next to Valerie, he could feel that it was different with her too. Silverhand leaned back in the seat and looked at Val, eyes meeting. Johnny told Alt he would go with her, but he was planning something. It was so very human, even if he was technically a program.

“Rogue can wait,” Valerie said. “A promise is a promise.” That was something he wouldn’t argue with. He couldn’t. He closed his eyes, wanting a well deserved rest before they dove head first in the next job.

* * *

As the nomad drove, Johnny only had eyes on Valerie. After the memories of Alt were exploited, he remembered that he used to be a black hole, sucking in everyone only to get them hurt or killed. Rogue and Kerry were lucky. They were the only people close to him that made it out alive. Sure, there were his bandmates but they were never on the same level. Shit happened.

The twins knew him better than most people. The only exception was probably Rogue, but they were two very different people now. She wasn't the Rogue he remembered. Not completely. 

Val held out her hand, and even though he couldn’t hold it his hand hovered over hers. For a moment, and it was probably also wishful thinking, he thought he could feel her. When he first gained consciousness in Vince’s head, he thought he was throwing him around but it was only V. It was starting to get difficult to know where he ended and V began. The line was a lot clearer back then. 

“I’m not going to ask you to respond back unless you like looking crazy.” He watched a smirk spread across Valerie’s beautiful face. Fuck, it was enough to make his cock twitch. Now, only if he could use it the way he wanted. “I’m gonna find a way for both me and V, alright? Alt wants one of us to go with her into the Blackwall. If it ends up that way, it’ll be me. I’m not taking your brother away from you.”

Her eyes widened and he saw her eyes water. There was a time where he wouldn’t have cared. There was a time where he would’ve told her to fuck off. He had seen her strength. He knew she could take care of herself. She was a little cunt when she wanted to be and it was one of the things he liked most about her. There was nothing wrong with showing a little emotion. Night City could’ve swallowed her whole but she was a survivor. 

“Johnny…” she whispered. He reached up and placed a phantom hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and hoped, something he had never done before, that one day he could do it for real. If Valerie could bring back that Joy Toy from a friend behavioral chip, she could do anything. 

* * *

“Where’d you learn all this stuff?” Judy asked. Valerie could feel her eyes staring a whole in the back of her head. She barely remembered her parents. What she could remember of them was their comments on how she and Vincent were opposites. He was the brawn to her brains. 

“It comes naturally,” she replied. She winked at her and Judy laughed, rolling her eyes as she did so. It was nice to hear her laugh. Valerie couldn’t help but think of Jackie in that moment. “Did you already get the chip changed?” 

“Yeah, what do I owe you?” There were times where she felt like she took advantage of Viktor. She asked, and he gave. She told herself not to feel bad, he was the one that kept turning her down. 

But now there was Johnny, the enigmatic soul locked in a chip.

Whatever they had going on pissed her off, thrilled her, and filled her with happiness. It was unexpected, and filled with uncertainty. But nothing was ever certain in this city. River once told her that it felt like she had been waiting for something. Someone. What if it was Johnny? 

“Just get both of yourselves out of Night City. Heal.” Vince answered for her. Judy had talked about leaving before. Now, now would be a good time. She hoped the two of them would never look back. 

“I know just the place,” she said. Valerie jacked in to Evelyn and uploaded her code. Vik was good, so she knew the chip worked. Now, it was just an issue of it taking. Only time could tell. She injected the nanites, and hoped the Voodoo Boys virus didn’t spread. “You sure this is going to work?” 

“She’ll need you to help her make it work,” Val told her. She vowed not to let anyone else die. She couldn’t help Jackie, but she could help Evelyn. At least, she had to try. “Please keep in touch.” 

“Will you guys be ok?” Judy glanced at Vince. “I know Evey got you into this…” She wanted to make sure they didn’t blame Evelyn. Really, she blamed Dex. 

“We’ll get ourselves out.” V sounded like he believed it. With Johnny’s promise, Val wanted to believe it too. 

“I, uh, need a minute.” Valerie didn’t wait for any of them to say anything. Vince would understand. She’d let him finish up with Judy. Once she was outside, she felt a little better breathing in the almost fresh air. She made her way for the metal staircase and plopped down on the last step. 

What was this unfamiliar feeling? 

“It’s called hope.” She looked up to see Johnny standing in front of her. 

“You readin’ my mind now?” 

He smirked. “No, just know that look.” He sat down next to her. “It’s the scariest thing. Ain’t it a bitch?” 

It was but before she could reply, she got a message from Goro. “Can you tell V we’ve gotta move?” She asked. He nodded and disappeared. His plan to get to Hanako Arasaka needed to happen now. The parade was in an hour, but she knew Panam wasn’t going to wait. They were going to have to split again. Since she knew Takemura’s plan and it was her virus she uploaded into Hanakos float, she would go help him out. 

They were getting close to the end. She could feel it, just as she could feel herself falling for Johnny. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to run away from it. Was heartache ever worth it in the end?

* * *

Getting Panam’s stolen merch from the Shivs was easy enough. They made the delivery and completed the deal. Rogue reluctantly agreed to give the nomad back her car. She wasn’t happy they eliminated one of her men, but a deal was a deal after all. They were leaving the Afterlife when the world started growing cold. Valerie’s program enhanced their twin link and he swore he heard her scream. 

“Panam, how fast can you drive?” 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

Vince’s chest tightened. Ice cold fear gripped his heart. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He squeezed his eyes shut and he swore he could feel Valerie call out to him. Their link. It was gone.

“We need to get to Kabuki. Right. Now.” He gritted his teeth together and Johnny flickered behind him. Their shared panic intensified. 

“Did you hear that?” He asked. His eyes narrowed. “Before the link ended…. I know that voice. Fuck, V! I know that voice! Adam fucking Smasher. Tell her to fucking gun it now!” 

And he did. Panam stomped her foot down, weaving through traffic until he spotted Goro running, with a body slung over his shoulder. It was too tiny for it to be Valerie. “Stop!” V shouted and Panam breaked. Before he could do anything else, the corners of his vision flashed blue and Johnny took over.Vince knew his history with the Night City legend. Smasher was the one that captured Johnny for Arasaka and now he almost had Val, if he didn’t have her already.

Johnny’s hostile takeover snapped into place and he jumped out of the car, gun ready. Before that corpo piece of shit could get inside the building he was running to, Johnny was on his ass. He was carrying that Arasaka bitch. “Where the fuck is Valerie?” He asked, cocking his gun.

“Now is not the time,” he snapped. “We must get inside. She will find us if she escaped.” 

_ If she escaped... _

He moved but Johnny lifted his gun, pointing it at Takemura’s head. “I needed Hanako. She is my only chance. She is your only chance. Valerie knew collateral damage could happen. She did this for you.” 

“Bullshit.” She would’ve told him. She would’ve told V. Johnny’s anger got the best of him and he shot the corpo rat in between the eyes. He knelt down and made sure the Saka bitch was still breathing. Looks like he was going to make a trade, and he wouldn’t have to wait long. They were going to have a small window to get out of there, and with any luck, Panam was still close by. It felt wrong to face Smasher without Rogue, but he’d fucking kill the bastard if he did anything to Valerie. 

He heard the AVs before he saw them. He frowned when he saw Smasher. He was more borg than man, and true to her nature Valerie was still trying to fight him. She saw him, and the surprise on her face told him she hadn’t expected him. When she was closer, the realization that it wasn’t her brother in the drivers seat crossed her face. 

“I killed the gonk who kidnapped her,” he yelled out. “How about we make a trade? Your girl for mine.”

Hanako came to and stiffened at the sight of Smasher. Interesting, but he didn't think about it for much longer. He only had eyes on Valerie. She was only a few steps away. Johnny motioned with his gun for her to go and Smasher released Valerie. The two women didn’t offer a glance as they passed by each other. “Johnny?” He pulled her into his arms. His heart pounding against his chest, V’s relief washed over him, mixing into his own. His fingers curled into her hair and he closed his eyes. Not his, he reminded himself. He was still in her brother’s body.

Smasher stood there as the bitch went to the closest AV. He regretted not killing her, but that was going to be something he would learn to let go of. He stared at the asshole, knowing that he wasn't going to keep his word. He moved Val behind him just as Smasher gave the order, “Kill them.” 

Valerie let out a manic laugh as the Arasaka soldiers followed their orders. “How’d you even know?” She reached up and touched his face. His stomach flipped. If it was back when he was first alive, he would’ve prioritized killing Adam Smasher before saving someone else’s life. He’d like to blame V, but he knew it was his own decision.

“We felt the link close and heard Smasher. Once I saw Takemura without you, I took control.” Arasaka had taken a lot from him in their never ending grudge. They weren’t going to take her.

“And you killed him?”

“Shiv wasn’t going to take another breath for betraying you.”

“Tell me you have an exit plan.”

“Shoot our way through. Ready?”

“Ready.”

Her mantis blades came out. She short circuited the closed soldiers and he finished them off. Her chrome allowed her to move quicker than a normal human. She cut a path for them, allowing Johnny to take as much of them down as he could while he followed. He took his anger out on every asshole in his way. He was going to get Adam Smasher. He couldn't let it go, not after what the borg did to him. 

Screeching tires and the smell of burning rubber filled the air.

“Get your asses in!” Panam yelled. They dove her nomad ride and she peeled away from the abandoned apartments. She drove as fast and as far as she could. “I figured it’d be better for you guys to get the hell out of Night City. Whadda ya know? Looks like I was right.” 

“Where are you taking us?” Val asked. She shivered and Johnny took off his jacket and gave it to her. She tugged it tightly around her.

“The Aldecaldo camp. I may not be on good terms with them right now, but they won’t turn us away. It’ll give you guys a place to regroup until you come up with a better plan that whatever the hell you got yourself into Val.”

She didn’t hold back her thoughts, Johnny could admire that. His head pounded and he gripped onto the seat. Blue and white flashed across his vision and he was ripped away from control. Vincent sagged back in the seat and let out a sigh. He glanced at Johnny sitting besides Val. “We’re going to have to take care of Smasher. He’s going to be our main problem before we can even step back in Arasaka.”

“Is that where you’re going?” Panam asked. “That’s suicide.”

“What we need is what’s under Arasaka,” Vince told her. He swallowed hard and rubbed at a tender spot in the middle of his forehead. “It’s the only way to end this.”

“Sooner than later,” Johnny said and pointed towards his nose. Before Vince could react, Valerie ripped off a piece of her shirt and handed it to him.

The blood was warm as it trickled out of his nose. He pressed the cloth under his nostrils to help with the bleeding. Their time was almost up. “What the hell’s happening to you?” Panam asked. 

Valerie told her about the Relic inside of V’s head, that it was killing him and was basically a ticking time bomb. Panam’s eyebrows furrowed as her frown deepened. “We’ll have to go back to Rogue,” Val said. “She has the resources to help us come up with a plan to get into the tower.” He didn’t think the fixer would readily help them after what they just pulled with Nash.

“Not necessarily,” the nomad interjected. “I think we could help you out.”

“There’s no way this is going to work with them,” Johnny put his two cents in. “Do you really want their lives on your hands, V? Val? Rogue can get mercs that specialize in this shit. Dangle the chance to get revenge on Smasher in front of her and she’ll bite.”

Vince glanced at Valerie, wondering what she thought. She kept her face as unreadable as she could. “I sense a ‘but’ coming up.” Vince turned his attention back to Panam. “What is it?”

“The Aldecaldos have had their eyes on something for awhile to help defend ourselves against the Wraiths. If we can get it, we can get you into Arasaka.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Johnny asked. He looked between the twins. Vince didn't think 'hurt' was an emotion Johnny could experience, but there it was. It was undeniably written all over his face, and he could feel it too. “Un-fucking-believable I thought you’d at least be on my side.” Before he gave Valerie a chance to reply, he disappeared. Vince could feel that he wasn’t going to come out unless forced to. 

He saw Val’s lower lip quiver before she bit down to stop it. She looked away from him and V got the hint. She didn’t want to talk about it. He understood more than anyone. He faced forward and watched the Badlands come into view. “Alright, Panam. We’re in.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny being Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a smaller update, but I wanted to get one out now that I'm settled in from moving.

The Aldecaldos were happy that Panam was back, and they were grateful for the twins helping her out of her debt to Rogue. Their leader Saul agreed to let them take refuge with the nomads while Panam, Mitch and Scorpion planned with Valerie on how to take the Militech Basilisk that would help them get to Mikoshi. He made an excuse to step away, but kept watch on the tent where the four were plotting.

Vince didn’t like seeing his sister unhappy. She was the carefree spirit. He was the one who was supposed to be the grumpy shit. He knew it was Johnny. Something happened between them. He wasn’t sure what and he wasn’t sure how. The rockerboy was keeping it closely hidden and tucked away. V supposed he should be grateful for it. Johnny refused to come out no matter what he tried. Even the red pill couldn’t summon him from his little hiding place inside of his mind.

So he called the only person he could think of that could give him insight on how to pull Johnny out of his stubborn ways. Kerry answered on the second ring. “Hey V.” He grinned at the sight of him, and Vince couldn’t help but grin right back at him. “You know, I was just ready to call you.”

“Oh yeah? ‘Bout what?”

“Those little bitches Us Cracks are still going through with their concert. I could use your help to convince them otherwise. You down?”

“I’m down, when do you want to do this?”

“Preferably as soon as possible. Their show is tonight.” Shit. He was supposed to help with Panam’s problem. “Is that alright?”

Fuck, the way his voice lowered. It just...did things to him. “Yeah,” he told him. “I’ll be there.” 

Kerry sent him the deets on where they were supposed to meet up. “So what made you call? Other than missing me.” 

Vince let out a small laugh. “I did miss you,” he agreed, “but I need a little Johnny insight.”

“What’s he done now?”

“We had a disagreement, and even meds can’t make him come out. It’s affecting Val, and I needed your advice.” It sounded stupid when he said it out loud. Valerie could’ve coaxed him out by a force attack on his code, but Johnny wasn’t their enemy. No, he could see it in his sisters eyes that he was so much more than that.

“Sorry to tell you this V, but it ain’t gonna happen until you give him whatever it is he wants.” That was what he was afraid of. He sucked in a sharp breath.

“Thanks, Ker. I’ll see you tonight.”

They hung up and he turned to see Valerie coming towards him. “Was that Kerry?” She asked. The bruises around her face were starting to heal. No wonder Johnny killed Takemura and wanted to go after Adam Smasher. While they were staying in the nomad camp, he had borrowed clothes from Scorpion and Val borrowed some from Panam. They looked equally uncomfortable since they wouldn’t wear the style normally. 

They weren’t cut out for the nomad life either. They both preferred the city, even a shitty one like their. It brought them grief, but good things had come out of it. “Yeah,” he replied. “He needs me to help him.”

Her jaw set and she let out a little ‘hmph.’ He gave her a look that told her to just spit out what she wanted to say. “We worked together for how long, and now jobs are making us go our separate ways. Look what happens…”

“We all make our stupid choices, Val. Even when we do jobs together, bad shit still happens.” Bringing up Jackie felt like a low blow. She looked like it was too. “I didn’t mean it like that, you know.”

“I know.” 

“Is Johnny being stubborn really eatin’ at you like that?” She didn’t answer. “Do I wanna know what happened?” 

She hit him square in the shoulder. “Nothing like that. Fuck’s sake V, you’re still my brother.” She rolled her eyes at him and he couldn’t help but grin. There she was. “Go help Kerry,” she told him. “I can handle shit with Panam and the nomads. Come back after and we’ll make the plan to run on Arasaka. Take the time you need with him, Vince. I can tell you like him and he likes you too. Don’t waste it.”

“What about you?”

“You know me, I’ll be fine.” He knew the smile on her face was forced, for show to convince him to go. “Just don’t die on me, alright? Oh! Wait, let me establish the link again.”

She jacked in to him and uploaded the code. They didn’t talk about how the connection wasn’t running as long as it was when she first started to upload it. Two weeks in and he was starting to bleed. The Relic was hemorrhaging his brain. He didn’t need Vik to tell him as much. “Thanks, sis.”

“Call me as soon as you’re done, or I’ll come looking for you. Don’t think I won’t.” 

He knew she’d make good on that. “I’ll see you soon.” He borrowed Scorpion’s bike and rode back to the city. The goodbye still wasn’t enough to coax Johnny out. He kinda missed hearing him in his head. Not that he’d tell the fucker. Nothing? He really must be mad. 

It didn’t take long for him to reach the spot where Kerry wanted to meet. It was outside the club Riot. He had been there a few times before. It wasn’t the Afterlife, but not many places were. He wasn’t waiting long before he saw Kerry coming up to him. He stood to greet the other man and before he could get a word out, Kerry’s lips were on his. 

“It’s good to see you too,” he managed to sputter out when Kerry pulled back. “Is this my thank you?” 

Kerry let out a loud laugh. “I’ve got something else planned for that.” His hand brushed against V’s. “Thanks for helping me with this.”

“Anytime,” he said. “So what’s your master plan?” 

V was impressed that his… input? Partner? Anyways, he was impressed that Kerry was able to come up with a decent plan on how to get inside the bar and go straight to the Us Cracks dressing room. V wondered if this was him hiring for a job, or whether he was asking for a personal favor from- he stopped himself before continuing that train of thought. He was going to spiral into what his sister said was over thinking. He didn’t think there was such a thing.

“I can’t let anyone see my face til we’re in there,” Kerry told him. “Mind taking the lead?”

“I got you.” They were simple words that could’ve meant anything, but to V, it was a promise. He didn’t make them lightly. The two of them crossed the street and Vince found a way inside through the alley. He used his gun to shoot down the ladder and heard Kerry curse under his breath. 

“Shit, V! A little discretion!” 

V made a face at him and waved Kerry off. “No one heard. It’s fine.” He paused for a moment and glanced around to make sure that it was, indeed, fine. Kerry let out a short grunt of a laugh letting him know that it didn’t go unnoticed. “Come on.”

He led Kerry inside where no one paid attention to them. The crowd was lost in the music, dancing along with the beat and V was tempted to dance with Kerry, but he knew they had to get to Us Cracks before the show started. Kerry motioned towards the backstage area and V spotted a guy guarding the door. Time to put on the charm, he told himself before inwardly groaning. 

The guard held up a hand when he saw them approach. “This area’s off limits without a pass.”

“Come on, man,” V started, “I left my pass back there. Can’t you let me through?”

“Like I haven’t heard that one before.”

“Hey,” Kerry said, “It’ll be your neck man. Not ours.”

V decided to build off of that. “Listen, choom, if we don’t get back there, the show’s gonna be a disaster. So unless you know how to work the lightning, I suggest you let us through.”

The guy stared at them and scowled. “Fine. Next time staple the fucking thing to your forehead.” He moved to the side and let them through.

“Nice going.” Kerry grinned at him and led the way backstage until they found the Us Cracks dressing room. He took the lead again, threatening the girls who seemed shocked as shit to see him there and confused about why he was so upset. Seemed like their managers made a deal and Kerry’s had kept him out of the loop. V stayed quiet. He was usually better for silent intimidation. Val usually did most of the talking when they took jobs so he was more than happy to let Kerry do his thing. 

Until he started waving a gun around. V placed a hand on Kerry’s shoulder. “Sounds like your manager is the one you should be pissed off at.” He looked at Us Cracks. “Cancel the fucking show. Let him figure things out and maybe you guys can work something out later. Yeah?”

They agreed. He could feel Kerry relax next to him and as soon as they heard the confirmation that the show was cancelled, Kerry spun on his heels and headed out. Vince didn’t look back at the girls and followed his input out. “Thanks,” Kerry said when it was just the two of them. “I don’t think it’ll be a good idea if we’re seen leaving together. Just in case.” V understood. “Don’t look like that.”

“Look like what?”

Kerry’s only answer was to pull him close. His fingers cradled the back of V’s neck and Vince’s heart skipped several beats. The rockerboy smirked before their lips brushed before he deepened the kiss and V melted into a puddle in his arms. “That’s better,” he murmured against his lips. V immediately missed him when Kerry pulled back. “I’ll call you.” 

V watched Kerry go and was ready to call Val to see how the Basilisk job went until his vision blurred in a flurry of blue and white. V staggered against the wall and was convinced he was going to be sick then and there. He blinked a few times and saw Johnny’s face swimming in front of him.

“Sorry, V. This is something I have to do.”

Before V could react, Johnny was in the driver’s seat. He patted V’s pockets and frowned at the fact he wasn’t carrying any cigarettes. He heard V’s voice echo in his head to call Valerie. No. He didn’t want to right now. She would convince him what he wanted to do was a bad idea. It probably was, but if his plan to keep V and himself didn’t go through he was going to get some closure. 

With Rogue.

With Smasher.

Soon he found himself waltzing in the Afterlife and pushing past Rogue’s little body guard. She waved to the kid that it was ok and she narrowed her eyes. She knew. “What’s with the show?” She asked. She offered him a cigarette and he thanked her, taking one, lighting it and inhaling deeply. 

“I need a favor,” he told her, blowing smoke up towards the ceiling. He kicked his feet up. “Call it a last wish.”

“Yeah?” Rogue asked, smirking at him. “This should be good.”

“Promise it is.” He smirked right back. “You. Me. Smasher.” They were the last of the crew and ones with a score to settle. Rogue looked like she had expected to hear that. 

She plucked the cigarette from his lips and inhaled. She blew out the smoke slowly. “Should’ve seen this coming,” she said. “Alright, Johnny. I get it. One last hurrah for your anti corpo agenda.”

He shook his head. “No. That’s not it.” Well, not fully. He could’ve let Smasher go. At least he believed as much, but once Smasher put his hands on Valerie, he couldn’t. 

“This about the kid?”

“This is about us.”

“What’s in it for me?”

Johnny had to admit that he didn’t expect her to want payment. He thought for a moment that he had her. Hook. Line. Sinker. He had the hook. She was interested. He had the line. He reeled her in. Now he needed the sinker. “I promised to take you to the movies once,” he said. “I’ll make good on my promise. Even if it is decades late. Better late than never.”

Her face softened. There it was. He believed that she was ‘the one’ once. That was before he met Valerie. A part of him felt guilty. He had chased down agendas, wars he couldn’t win, and even death itself. No one had made him want to live. Not like Val did. Not Rogue. Not Alt. Just a street kid from Heywood.

“I know a place in North Oak,” she told him. “Get everything ready and I’ll set up a way to get to Smasher.” If anyone could do it, it was her.

* * *

Val wasn’t happy with him, but she was going to deal with it. _God damn it, Johnny, just talk to me_. That was her last message and he left her on read. He’d make it up to her. He had just started the movie when Rogue walked into the drive thru. He hopped up on an abandoned car and patted the spot next to him. 

“Well that takes me back,” Rogue said as she looked at the screen. Some Bushido movie was playing, but they both knew the movie didn’t matter. She sat next to him. “Never thought I’d find myself here again.” 

Johnny was aware that she didn’t view him as more than code in a strangers body, but that didn’t stop him from leaning over and pressing his lips against hers. It didn’t feel right. His heart sank a bit and he pulled back. “I-” He didn’t know what to say.

“What’s this? Johnny Silverhand is actually speechless?” Rogue teased him and he made a face at her. “Or is it that being in someone else’s body gave you a conscience?” 

“You always did know me better than anyone else.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “V’s with Kerry, and Val…”

“I can see the way your face changes when you talk about her. You may look like V but your expressions… That’s all Johnny when it’s you in control.” Rogue nodded a bit and hopped off the car. “I found Smasher. He’s doing security for Arasaka now, but he’ll be meeting with some Maelstrom freaks tomorrow night. I got the location and time. We’ll jump the meeting and we’ll get him.” 

“Thanks, Rogue.”

“Do me a favor, Johnny. Don’t exclude Valerie from this. You pushed plenty of women out of your life, but if she’s the one you’ve been waiting for. Don’t fuck it up.”

He didn’t say anything and she walked away. He didn’t watch because it was a familiar sight that he didn’t want to relive. His vision turned blue and white and he was ripped from the pilots seat. He watched V’s body stagger in front of him and fall to his knees on the ground. V regained his composure and turned around to face him.

“Give me some warning next time, will ya?” He looked around. “Where the fuck are we?”

Johnny filled him in on what he had missed when he was asleep. V’s anger faded away. “You might want to call your sister.” Johnny listened to the conversation. He couldn’t help it. Whatever she had been doing with Panam went off without a hitch. He was glad to hear that she was okay. V told her where they were and the last thing Johnny heard was her telling them to wait for her.

So they did. 

But that didn’t mean it had to be in silence. “You know Johnny,” V started, “I don’t know what happened between you and Valerie, but I know it was something big. Whatever it is, I feel like I’m better off not knowing.” 

Johnny smirked. He was right. “So what?” He asked him. He hated being called out, even if V was right. When he first came back, the only thing he thought about was murder. He wanted to kill Vince without even realizing without one, the other wouldn’t be there. V had been lying there, reeling from coming back from the dead when Valerie burst into the apartment. When Johnny saw her, it was like a punch to the gut. His breath, even though he didn’t have any, was taken away. 

If he had been dead, seeing her brought him back to life. 

“I saw how you looked when you first saw her. After you woke up, and-”

“And was kicking your ass?” 

V rolled his eyes. “You stopped because she walked in. Not because of me. I know she cares about you too. We’ll find a way to help you live. Just don’t fuck things up with her in the mean time.”

“Going after Smasher IS for her.”

“Is that true or is it what you keep telling yourself to feel better?” 

That was the million eddie question, wasn’t it? Johnny didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to, and V understood. Probably better than most, just because they were in each other's heads. 

The area was quiet, so when he heard the roar of her car's engine, he knew it was Valerie. He half expected her to come in a blazing fire of rage, but all he saw was relief. She reconnected the link she made so she could see him and V gave them some space to talk. 

“I’m not going to apologize.” Once an asshole, always an asshole. He wanted to kick himself over the words, but didn’t take them back. It earned him a small smile and that meant more to him than he could’ve ever realized it would.

“I don’t expect you to.” He raised an eyebrow at her when she said that. He didn’t believe her at first but it was all honesty written on her face. “You did what you had to do. I know a little about that, Johnny.” She moved closer to him. “I just...fuck. Don’t shut me out.”

“It’s an occupational hazard,” he told her. He reached out and a phantom hand caressed her face, imaging that he really was touching her. “Fuck I guess I am going to apologize then, aren’t I? I’m sorry, Val. Anger has been the only thing I could rely on for as long as I could remember.”

“You have us now. You have me. It’s not going to be smooth sailing, sure, but we’ll figure it out.” It was a nice sentiment, one that he was never given growing up. He had a shitty life. His family was broken, he was thrown to the streets and joined a nomad clan to learn about life. He had seen war. He had seen people die in front of him. He had seen people die for him. He even died. Johnny knew life wasn’t easy and wondered how long they had to figure things out. One thing he did know was that he wanted to believe her. He had to believe her. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths, consequences, and everything in between. It's the day before the run on Arasaka. What's gonna happen?

Valerie stood outside of Rogue’s car. She watched the old fixer and Johnny, in V’s body, stood to the side talking. With the link reestablished, she could hear everything. Rogue didn’t think it was a good idea to bring Valerie on their job. It was their job to do. Adam Smasher was theirs to kill. Val frowned. She had always hated people talking about her, even when she pretended not to give a shit. She turned towards them and forced a smile. 

“I’m not looking to take the kill from either of you,” she told Rogue, who was the one voicing the opinions. “I’m just here to help.” Namely, to make sure V and Johnny didn’t get killed in the process. 

Rogue regarded her for a moment and nodded before she opened the trunk. “Got this for you, kid,” she said, motioning to the item. Val’s eyes followed her gesture to jacket in the trunk. She knew the image on the back. Her fingers gently traced over the red leather emblem, so stark in color in contrast to the black leather it was on. 

“Is this…” she was at a loss for words.

“Not the real thing,” Rogue admitted, “but the next best thing. It’s modeled after Johnny’s. He wanted you to have it. Try it on.”

So, she did. It fit like a dream. She turned to Johnny and he grinned. “Looks good, Val.” She did her best not to blush. A light hum escaped him. Despite doing her best, he saw right through her. “Let’s get this shit show on the road.” She got on the bike she borrowed from the Aldecaldos as Johnny got in Rogue’s car.

Valerie followed them to a warehouse in Maelstrom territory. She frowned, pulling up next to Rogue's car, on Johnny’s side. He looked like he was having deja vu. “Be careful in there,” he said to her. 

“Johnny…” She smiled a bit at him. “With you, I’m always careful.” It earned her a smile back that was one hundred percent him. He may have had her brother’s face in that moment but all she saw was Johnny Silverhand. She wondered if it was the same way for Rogue.

“Nights falling, let’s get to it,” Rogue ordered. Being technically the oldest among them, she took charge. 

The trio snuck through the warehouse, heading towards the back where some boat was docked. Valerie’s job was to jam the security cams. Johnny and Rogue took the lead, and she uploaded a signal that jammed the Maelstrom chrome long enough for the two to take them out, cutting a path to Grayson the closest gonk to Smasher. If anyone could claim that title.

Valerie took a step back and let Johnny and Rogue talk to him. “Just kill the asshole, this is a dead end.” They had just missed Smasher. Son of a bitch. 

Johnny knelt down and took Grayson’s gone. “This belongs to me.” He stepped back and cocked the gun. Val wondered if it was another relic from his past. Turns out, it was. Smasher had given to it Grayson. He didn’t hesitate and pulled the trigger, leaving a hole between Grayson’s eyes.

He turned towards Rogue and she held up a hand. “I don’t want to hear it,” she snapped.

“If Johnny doesn’t have anything to say,” Valerie piped in. “I think I do.” Johnny raised an eyebrow at her. “What’d Grayson mean about the reason why you were the only one that got out of Arasaka alive that night? How’d the Afterlife become yours?”

Rogue scoffed. “Are you serious with this bullshit? Johnny, check your input.” She stepped away and Johnny stopped her, grabbing her arm. “You’re going to buy into Grayson’s bullshit?” She asked him.

“No,” he said. “But I trust  _ her _ instincts. Rogue. Tell me he’s wrong.”

“He’s wrong.”

“Don’t lie to me, Rogue.”

Valerie could see the old fixer weighing her options. She didn’t like the fact that she had to call her out this way, but things didn’t add up. Rogue snatched her arm out of Johnny’s grip. “We went back for you after you fell from the helicopter,” she said. “Smasher had just gotten to you and I thought you were dead. I thought we were dead. I gave him the rest of the crew for me to get out of there. Afterlife was an added bonus to betraying my friends. To betraying you.”

Mercs in Night City wouldn’t be happy to know Rogue ruled the Afterlife on a corpo dime. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Johnny’s voice raised and his grip tightened around his gun. “After everything we fought for?”

“We lost the war, Johnny. All I wanted to do was survive. I knew the assault on Arasaka that night was more about your groupie output. You’d see things my way if it wasn’t for your fucked up input now.” She motioned towards Valerie. Anger tingled along her skin, settling in her bones like a chilling rot. “Where do you think your little romance is going to go? You’re in her fucking twin’s body, Johnny. That road only ends in heartbreak.”

Johnny cocked his gun and Val felt a wave of anger radiating from him. She launched forward and gripped his wrist. “Don’t,” she whispered. “You’ll regret it. You may be pissed now, but you won’t forgive yourself.”

“She doesn’t know you at all,” Rogue spat. She laughed and turned away from them. Most people would’ve done what she did to survive. Val wasn’t sure if she wouldn’t have done the same thing in Rogue’s shoes. “Keep me out of your bullshit from now on.” With that, she was gone. 

“Are you going to leave things like that?” Val asked him, and he turned towards her. He touched the side of her face with his free hand and stepped away. “Johnny…”

“She’s gotta cool off,” he replied. “Shit, I’ve gotta cool off.”

“Do you think she’s right?”

“About you not knowing me? I actually think you and your brother know me better than anyone else. Most people couldn’t stand being in the same room as me for long, but you… you see me.” He tucked his gun away and rubbed the back of his neck. What a fucking night, Val thought. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Val whispered, wrapping her arms around her body. It barely brought comfort but it was enough to afford her some sort of mental armor to the inevitable heartbreak Rogue saw in their future.

“I promised I’d find a way, didn’t I?” 

“You did.” Johnny leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. She could tell that it wasn’t just what happened with Rogue that was bothering him. “What’s eating at you?”

“Grayson gave another bit of information before I shot him,” he said. “I’ve got something I want to show you and V.”

“What is it?”

“My grave.”

* * *

By the time they got to the oil fields out in the Badlands, V had taken his body back. He was becoming less and less aware of when Johnny took over. Their one shot plan was going to have to happen soon. He could feel the rockerboy agree. He had one more thing to show them and then he wanted V to get his time in with Kerry. They didn’t know what could happen inside the tower. 

A small ping rang in his ears as Johnny walked towards the spot Grayson described. Val walked with him in silence. They didn’t need to talk. He understood the feeling. He checked his messages to see that it was his own rockerboy pinging him. 

_ Hey, will you have some time soon? - _ **_Kerry_ **

_ For you? Always.  _

_ That’s what I like to hear! Meet me tomorrow night? I’ll give you the deets later. Don’t wear anything you don’t want to get wet. - _ **_Kerry_ **

_ So nothing? _

_ Tease. - _ **_Kerry_ **

“So this is it?” Vince asked when he joined Johnny and Valerie. “I half expected to find a marker or something.”

They sat down next to each other and he sat across from them. “Never thought this would be where I ended up,” Johnny admitted. He glanced up at the night sky, and V could feel his disappointment and almost nothingness. “With everything that happened, I never expected to come back. To do a goodbye run that I never got the chance to do. To find out the truth about Rogue.” He shook his head before focusing back on the twins. Valerie had filled him in when he had gotten control back. He couldn’t imagine how it’d feel to have the one person who meant the most to you betray you like that.

“Johnny,” V started, “I hope you know you found a family with us. A friend and well, something more.” He wasn’t as weirded out by Johnny thirsting for his sister. Not since they agreed to find a way for them both to live. The corners of Val’s mouth twitched into a small smile. 

“Here lies Johnny Silverhand.” He made a wide gesture with his hands and scowled. “Asshole rockstar who was convinced the world was against him.”

“That’s a shit eulogy,” Valerie said. The tones she had whenever she spoke to Johnny told V that his sister cared more than she would ever let on. At least for now. 

“Oh yeah?” Johnny looked at her. “And what would you two say?” 

Val grinned, motion in the air with her hand like she was reading something written in the stars. “Here lies Johnny Silverhand, the guy who helped me find who I was.”

“The guy that saved my life.”

V watched as Johnny and Val looked straight at him. They didn’t need to be connected to feel his surprise. “There’s something I want to show you guys.” He stood. “It’s in Pacifica. The Pistis Sophia. Don’t worry, Val, we’ll avoid the Voodoo Boys.” 

“Who’s worried?” She rolled her eyes and tossed Vince the keys to the bike. “You drive.” He caught the keys and Johnny disappeared. He could feel the other man settle in nicely in his head. For the first time since they were forced together, he could sense that Johnny was happy. Truly happy.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the hotel. V didn’t know where the hell it was, but Johnny wasn’t so bad at giving directions. He listened as the rockerboy gave him directions to a specific room. 

“So, why here?” Valerie asked when Johnny reappeared. 

“Check underneath here,” he replied, heading over to a cabinet. V knelt down and pulled the doors open. “Gotta rip up the board.” So he did, finding a box underneath. “Since this is a night of ‘let’s get to know Johnny’ I thought you might want to see this.”

Inside the hidden compartment was a box. Valerie knelt down next to him as he opened the box. She picked up dog tags and read the name Robert John Linder. “You were military?” She asked.

“We all make mistakes.” Johnny leaned against the wall and Valerie stood, still holding his dog tags in her hands. Vince watched as the rockerboy told them his story. He had a normal family, just like the twins had at one point until they died. He was left to fend for himself on the same streets they grew up on. Valerie winced as she listened. He joined the military cause he bought the bullshit they spewed, and fought in the Central American Conflict where he learned the truth about the corruption he was fighting for. He lost his arm in that war. 

“So you came back to Night City,” Vince finished the story for him and Johnny nodded.

“It was the only place I knew to go. It was home.” 

“Then came Samurai,” Val said. 

“And the rest is history.” Johnny pointed at the dog tags in her hands. “Keep those.” Vince knew what they were even without seeing what was inside Johnny’s head. They were a symbol of devotion. A promise. One he wanted to make to Kerry. He knew it was selfish, even if he was dying he needed something to hold on to. Just like Johnny did. He glanced at the other guy, no longer regarding him as a tumor or code. He offered a small nod.

“Thank you,” Val said before putting the dog tags around her neck. Her fingers still gripped onto the metal, lightly touching the imprint of Johnny’s real name.

“I know the big score is coming. Spend time with Kerry, V. You don’t know how the tower run is gonna go.”

* * *

While V went off to see Kerry play a show, Val made plans. She coordinated with Panam about their run with the Basilisk to hit Arasaka from the underground. After all, that was where Mikoshi was. She knew Rogue wasn’t going to want to talk to her, but she sent her a message anyways. If she wanted to make things up to Johnny, now was the time to do it. 

She shrugged off Johnny’s jacket and hung it up by the door, leaving her in her black tank and leather pants. She kicked her boots off and picked up Johnny’s guitar. Well, it was hers now. She sat down on her couch and strummed the strings to a tune that had been playing in her head. Her fingers plucked a melody and-

“God damn it Johnny.” She jumped as he appeared in front of her. He grinned in response, not bothering to stop his laugh. Her heart pounded, but not because of him scaring the shit out of her. It was because she enjoyed his laugh. She would miss it if things went wrong, if this was one promise he was going to have to break. 

“Keep playing,” he told her. “Don’t think, just let it flow.”

So she did, letting the music take over. As she played, she thought of him until the melody was done. She tilted her head to look at him as he pulled off his sunglasses. “How’d you like it?”

“I could feel it in my bones… if I had any.” He was amused over his own joke. “You were born with talent, V. I’m glad I could have a part in helping people hear it.”

“Where’s this heart to heart coming from?” She asked, before making a face at him. If Vince was roaming Night City wherever Kerry was playing, how could Johnny be there? Was it the link? She thought they had to be in proximity of each other for it to work. “How the hell are you even here right now?”

“All code can adapt when the right person creates it.”

“And I’m the right person?” She couldn’t help but smile at him. She tucked her hair behind her ears before holding out a hand. Johnny’s hand hovered over hers. 

“Took me long enough to find you.” 

Valerie set the guitar to the side. River had once told her that he knew they would never work out because he always felt like she was waiting for someone. She once thought that person was Vik, but she knew now. She knew it was Johnny. 

“Johnny… I think I love you.” His eyes widened. He hadn’t expected to hear that. If she was being honest, she didn’t expect to say it. “You don’t have to say anything. I know it’s a lot to hear, but I needed you to know before we hit Arasaka.”

He disappeared and she was thankful that the link severed before it got awkward. She didn’t have to give it much more thought as Rogue messaged her back. 

_ Tomorrow night. Johnny and I will take Saka from the top when you and the nomads hit the bottom. We get in, and we get out.  _ _ This plan of yours might work. - _ **Rogue**

_ Thanks, Rogue. _

_ Thank me if we make it out alive, kid. - _ **Rogue**

Valerie called Vince. It rang twice before his image appeared. “What’s up, Val?” She could hear noise in the background, a collective of voices chattering in excitement. “Wish you could’ve seen the show! Kerry was amazing! You would’ve loved it.” She did her best to muster up a smile and he saw right through her. “What’s going on?”

“Plans in place for tomorrow night, Vince. Get your time in with Kerry now, please.” He sighed and she could already hear his question. She could see it written on his face. “I’ll be fine. I’ll head to the Aldecaldo camp now to coordinate with Panam and Saul. I’ll send you the time to head to the Afterlife for Rogue’s side of the plan.”

“Johnny’s gonna be in charge, isn’t he?” She couldn’t tell if he was relieved or not. It was true that being a part of Vince had changed Johnny, but she could see it had also changed her brother. He wasn’t so closed off to anyone that wasn’t her anymore. He let himself be vulnerable with someone long enough for them to get a chance to see HIM. 

“Your body is rejecting you more and more now. For the plan to work, he’s going to have to take the pilot seat.” 

“I’ll get Johnny to message you when they’re on the move. See you on the other side, Sis.” 

She hoped he was right. V disconnected and she pulled herself from her couch. Valerie grabbed her things and headed out for the nomad camp. She didn’t like not having a chance to reconnect their link, but she was going to have to deal with it. They were at a tipping point, and she didn’t know which side was going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess what Kerry/V scene is in the next chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, there's only a few chapters left of this story. BUT good news is that this is the beginning of a collection, so you will see more Kerry/V and Val/Johnny. There'll be one shorts, short stories, and even an eventual sequel.

Today was the day and Vince didn’t know how to tell Kerry. His input was on cloud nine after his show and was more than happy to have V spend the night. Kerry could tell that something was on his mind, but didn’t push. “I don’t expect more than you’re willing to give,” he told him. Vince had never been so grateful, and guilty at the same time. They spent the night kissing and talking until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was hard to believe that was how Kerry wanted to spend his night but the older man seemed perfectly content in his arms. V was just as happy, until that same man was waking him up.

“What time is it?” He grumbled and swatted Kerry away. 

Kerry let out a throaty laugh. “Get up.”

V winced and lifted his head to stare at a fully dressed Kerry. “Don’t rock stars sleep well past noon?” His head thumped back down on the pillow and Kerry forcefully rolled him over to his backside. V couldn’t help the playful whine, especially when it earned him Kerry on his lap.

“I know you’ve got some heavy shit on your mind,” he said. “So today I’ve got something I wanna do with you. If you’ll get up.” 

“Fine, big baby. Get off me and we’ll go.”

Kerry rolled off of him and V gathered his things. He dressed and noticed that it was way past noon. A soft hum of a laugh escaped him and he met Kerry downstairs who had a coffee waiting for him. Black as tar, Jamaican blend. Good man. 

It was the little things.

He downed his coffee before getting in Kerry’s car. “You gotta close your eyes.”

“What? No way!” Though, in all honesty, it was probably a good thing because he hated the way Kerry drove. Johnny was right when he said Kerry drove like a man with a death wish. He sighed. “Alright fine. Just no puppy dog looks, and remember ten and two. Let’s not wind up in a ditch today.”

“Don’t listen to what Johnny tells ya! I swear I’m a great driver!”

“That’s what all bad drivers say.” V squeezed his eyes shut when Kerry revved the engine. 

“You know for a Night City Solo, you sure do scare easily.”

“Only thing that scares me is your driving.”

“I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Kerry was such a flirt and V, admittedly, loved it. His heart fluttered at the thought. He was sure he loved him. 

“You should tell him,” Johnny’s voice came out of nowhere and Vince jumped. “Fuck, you and Val are definitely related.”

“You alright?” He heard Kerry asked. The concern was sweet.

“Yeah, just a backseat driver.”

“He telling you stories about my terrible driving again?” Kerry asked. 

“Nah,” V replied. He debated on listening to Johnny, but the rockboy disappeared back into his head. Ah, he saw why Johnny said he should tell Kerry. Val had said it to him. It was going to make their run on Arasaka harder. He didn’t want to see his sister’s heartbroken. “He’s giving us some time alone.”

“Johnny doesn’t do anything without a reason.”

“There’s something I have to do tonight and I-”

“Does it have to do with Johnny and that thing in your head?” It had everything to do with it. V only nodded. “Do what you gotta do, V. Just… I know how you and your sister are big on promises, just promise me that you’ll come back. Whatever it takes.”

Maybe Kerry did feel the same. “I promise.” 

His eyes started to flutter open. “I didn’t say open your eyes!” Vince grinned and relaxed into his seat until he felt the car stop. “Alright we’re here. Keep your eyes closed.” He listened to Kerry turn off the car and get out. What was he up to? His door opened and Kerry’s hand was in his. He let the older man guide him out and to wherever they were going. 

Vince heard the sound of water crashing against metal and stone. The wood of the docks creaked against the sea. Once upon a time he might have heard a seagull’s caw against the wind. “What are you up to?” He asked Kerry when they stopped. 

“Stay here and keep those eyes closed til I tell you.” He missed Kerry’s hand when he let go. Minutes later, he heard him call out, “Ahoy matey! You can open your eyes!” 

Vince opened his eyes to see Kerry standing on a yacht. “Ahoy, scallywag!” He called back. “May I come aboard?” 

“Yeah! Get your ass up here!”

Vince shook his head, laughing as he headed up the ramp and hopped onto the boat. “What’s this?” He asked. Kerry plopped down on a couch in the back of the boat, with a guitar in his lap and patted the spot next to him. V sat while Kerry’s eyes glowed blue.

“Where’s the fucking switch? Ah, there it is.” The boat sailed forward and Kerry started to play the guitar. The tune was light. Nice. V listened to him talk about the history of guitar. He looked wistful as he talked, like there was something more on his mind.

“Hey, if what I told you earlier is bothering you, I’m sorry,” V apologized.

“It’s not that,” Kerry told him. “I’ve known you had to do something about the biochip, about Johnny.” Vince glanced around to see if Silverhand was hanging out. He spotted the rockerboy laying flat on his back along the side of the boat, one foot dangling off the side. V turned back to Kerry. “It’s about life’s loops.”

“Is that a cereal?”

It earned him a small laugh. He hadn’t expected to hear that Kerry had a spiritual guide. Or whatever the guy claimed to be. Kerry told him about how he started playing music up until the point where he met Johnny. “I’m sure you know the rest,” Kerry said. He did. He had seen it in Johnny’s memories. “I was in a rut until I met you. Music just wasn’t flowing and this little tune plays in my head every time I think about you.” 

V felt himself blush but before he could answer, Kerry jumped up and smashed the guitar on the floor over and over again. “Don’t tell me you’re going senile on me now.” 

Kerry snorted. “Fuck no. Now, you gonna sit there like a gonk or are you going to help me fuck shit up?”

V stood. Of course he was going to help him fuck shit up. It was in his nature. “I don’t wanna hear about any remorse come morning.”

“Remorse? Oh you think this is my boat? You think I would actually name my boat Seamurai?” V only raised an eyebrow and it earned him a punch in the shoulder. He laughed as Kerry continued, “it’s my managers and we’re going to give him a nice little present for trying to fuck me over.” 

Kerry turned on the radio and heavy music blared through the speakingers. He started to smash anything and everything in his way. Johnny popped up next to V. “Either he’s lost it or he’s finally getting it.” 

Vince knew. Kerry was finally getting it. He was out of the shadows that plagued him and V couldn’t help but wonder if he really had anything to do with it. Instead of wondering any longer, he helped smash up the place until he found his lips against Kerry’s. Before he could react, Kerry was already on his knees and unzipping his pants. Vince had to brace himself for the shudder that took over his body once the rockerboy took him with his mouth. 

A moan escaped him and he curled his hand into Kerry’s hair as he sucked him til the point he was ready to explode. Kerry pulled back and V kicked off his pants, pulling off his shirt as Kerry started to do the same. The older man bent over the couch and V used a mixture of Kerry’s saliva and his own precum to make his dick slick before grabbing onto Kerry’s hips and sliding inside. 

“Don’t you fucking take it easy,” he growled, and V didn’t. He reached around and stroked Kerry with every thrust. Kerry moved away from him, and lit a match. He tossed it on the spilled alcohol and pushed Vince back down on the couch. His fingers gripped lightly around V’s throat as he entered him. He swore he saw stars, a blinding light of ecstasy took over his vision as Kerry found a rhythm that matched with the music still blaring around them. 

“Fuck, Kerry,” he groaned. He was close. So close. 

“Say my name again.”

“Kerry!” 

They came together and Kerry collapsed against him. “I guess we better get out of here before we burn with the boat.” V laughed as Kerry pulled him to his feet and they both ran out of the room and onto the boat’s deck, totally naked. Kerry was the first to jump off and into the water. Vince followed. 

When they made it to shore, a very out of breath Kerry leaned over and braced himself on his knees. “You alright?” Vince asked him.

Kerry nodded. “Guess I should use my pool more often.” He plopped onto the sand and turned towards the boat. V sat next to him. “Kinda romantic isn’t it? A boat ride, sex and a glowing fire against the sky. Kinda hoped the thing would explode, and there’d be nothing left for that asshole but can’t win them all I guess.”

As if on cue, the boat exploded into a more fire and started to sink. “Got your wish after all.” 

“This isn’t a one time thing, is it?” The question was quite enough that Vince almost missed it. “It’s real.”

He turned his head to look at the older man. They revealed a lot about each other last night. Kerry told him about his failed marriage, his estranged kids, and the fact that the suicides attempt was true. It wasn’t just publicity. V told him about his life on the streets with Valerie and how River had run him out of the city. How he let it happen. He ran away thinking his sister would be happier without him, that he wasn’t worthy of anyone’s love. 

Kerry had shown him he was worthy. Valerie had shown him he was missed when he was gone and everything he had believed, every last doubt and rotten thought wasn’t true. 

“It’s real,” he confirmed. He leaned in and kissed Kerry. “I will come back. Nothing could keep me from you.”

He couldn’t put off the inevitable anymore, and the other man knew it.

Kerry took him back to his place for a change of clothes that he left there. It was time to meet up with Rogue, the only catch was that Johnny had to take the wheel. So he kissed Kerry one last time before he left for the Afterlife. He downed one of Misty’s pills. Blue and white flashed in his vision and Johnny took the wheel.

“We’ll both keep our promises, V.” He told him before Vince went dark.

The lights of the Afterlife were dimmed. Rogue waited for him inside. He walked in and checked V’s messages to see Valerie had sent word that the nomads were on their way to do their part.  _ I think I love you _ . No one had ever come close to saying those words to him. Not even Rogue. He got scared when she said them. Scared that he wouldn’t be able to live up to her words. That he wouldn’t be able to earn them.

Luckily the link cut and he didn’t have to stick around for her to see him clam up. Now, in charge of V’s body, he was glad to know that the guy was able to get his feelings out to Kerry and that they were mutual. Not that Johnny had any doubts. Vince was Kerry’s type after all.

When he spotted Rogue, he did his best not to let hate eat his guts. It was something that fueled him for years, but every time he thought about grabbing his gun and pointing it at Rogue he heard Val’s voice, knowing she was right. He would regret it.

“Grab your gear,” she said when she saw him. “Make sure to grab those grav boots. You’re gonna need them.” He listened to her explain the plan. They were going in from the top and dropping all the way down where they would meet Val and the nomads. They were creating a distraction on two fronts so neither group faced the full force of Arasaka. Still, wasn’t going to be easy, which is why she brought in another to help. Weyland. He nodded to the man, remembering his father. 

Rogue poured him a drink. “It’s tradition,” she reminded him. He took the glass and raised it to her. He knew better than to have any doubts that she could pull something like this off. He also knew half the plan was Val’s, but he wasn’t going to mention that part to her.

“Alt will bring down the satellite when we’re in the air,” he said. “I told her when so we better get going.” He paused. “And Rogue?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for doing this.”

“Your girl was right,” Rogue said. “She talked me into this to make up for my past mistakes, and I am. Starting with you and ending with Smasher. Do right by her. I’m not bitter about how things ended with us. Got over that a long time ago but if you think she’s the one, do it right.”

“I do.”

Rogue smiled. “Then it’s nice to see even the most stubborn assholes can change.” The corners of his mouth tugged into a brief smile before she motioned for them to go. 

Weyland flew the chopper as he and Rogue stood in the back, holding on until they were high enough in the air to look down at Night City. Deja vu hit him like a motherfucker but he knew this time was different. “Now’s about time,” he said. “Look to the sky.” 

They both glanced up to see the sky light up. The Arasaka satellite that held on to most of their security erupted into a fireball and pieces of it came flying down into the atmosphere. Alt had her access.

* * *

Valerie made it to just outside Mikoshi in time to see Johnny blow Adam Smasher’s head off. She stopped in her tracks and found Rogue, lying there dead. “Fuck,” she muttered under her breath. She knelt down and grabbed Rogue’s gun, a last souvenir for Johnny to remember her by. She turned back to him in time to see him fall to the ground. Another guy started to stand back on his feet. She recognized him from the Afterlife as one of Rogue’s men. 

She rushed to Johnny’s side and helped him up. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here in time.” They had hit a snag at the gate and lost some of the Aldecaldos in the process. 

“At least you’re… here now.” His eyes weren’t focusing and she made him put his weight on her. Mikoshi was just ahead of them. They would make it. “Cover us,” he ordered the other guy and then they made the trek into Mikoshi.

Alt’s voice directed her on what she needed to do to connect Johnny and V into the server. Valerie cupped his face in her hands. “Both of you come back.” Then she lowered him into the water and he was a part of the network now.

Valerie didn’t know how much time passed. It felt like forever. She was almost ready to give up when V’s body jolted out of the water, breathing heavily. “V? Johnny?” She asked as she pulled him out. 

“It’s me.” The voice was all Vince. She held her brother steady. “I’m sorry, Val. I don’t know what happened.”

She knew. She knew that the promises were too good to be true. She clung to them only to have her heart shattered. She wanted to hold back her tears but couldn’t stop them from flowing. “It’s okay,” she said, voice shaking. “You’re back. It’s okay. Let’s get you out of here. We’ll go my way to avoid any trouble upstairs.”

Rogue’s guy, Weyland was his name, helped Valerie get V back to the Basilisk where Panam was waiting. “I got him,” the nomad said. 

“We’ll be right behind you.” Valerie waved them off, begging them to go. They would meet up at the Aldecaldo camp. She hoped to feel something, anything, but she only felt emptiness where her heart should be. She was happy to still have V. Grateful even. She had just believed that...that maybe Johnny could come back but in the end it was always going to be one or the other, wasn’t it?

After making sure they weren’t going to be followed, Weyland headed back to Night City and Valerie broke into a vehicle to make her way to the camp, until a call stopped her.

“Val…”

“Vince, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry, but go home. The Aldecaldos won’t be at camp when you get there. They’re taking me past the border into Mexico. I can’t tell you what’s happening because I’m afraid of seeing the disappointment on your face. Alt separated Johnny and I. I took my body back, but if I can’t complete this next job I’m going to die in six months.”

“What the fuck, Vincent! You get back here right now and face me. We’ll handle this together. Don’t you dare leave me again!”

“You just lost Johnny, Val. I don’t want you to watch me die if I fail.”

“So you’re just going to leave me here?”

She couldn’t believe it. He was abandoning her. Again. Her world really was crashing down on her and she wasn’t able to hold steady. Her vision blurred and she felt herself fall to her knees. She gripped onto rock and dirt until her nails almost started to bleed. 

“It’s not like I want to,” he told her. He winced in pain, but there was something more to it. She could see it in his eyes and she could feel it. She could feel it in their freaky twin link that they’ve had since as long as she can remember. She rubbed her chest, right above her heart. He was just as heartbroken as she was. “But I need you to do something for me. Please.”

“That’s fucking rich, V. Abandon me then ask me to do something for you. What’s next? You want me to steal you a million eddies?” She sniffled, swallowing back tears. “Come back. Let’s talk about this.”

“No, I want you to watch over Kerry for me. You’ll be in his band. Be his friend. You guys have more in common than you think. Be there for each other and if all goes according to plan… I will be back.”

Before she could argue, he cut the connection. She called him back. No answer. She called Panam. No answer. How long did Panam know about this and not tell her? 

So, she did the only thing she could do.

She screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Her throat was raw and she was all alone. She couldn’t accept that this was it. She wouldn’t.

Valerie pulled herself together. Vince would’ve told Kerry. He had to have told him. She got into the car and drove straight to the rockerboys mansion. Once she got there, he met her at the door. “Did it work?” was the first thing he asked her. 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “Did Vince tell you anything about leaving for Mexico?” 

Kerry stepped to the side to let her in. “Shit, Val,” he started, “I know he didn’t want to say anything just in case it didn’t work but I have to believe it will. So, I know you have to.”

“Why didn’t he tell me this grand plan of his?” Kerry led Valerie to his bar area and poured her a drink. Instead of taking the glass, she took the whole bottle. He gave her an amused look and kept the glass for himself. Val headed to the couch in front of his giant screen. She sat down and took a long swig from the bottle of bourbon. 

“I don’t think he wanted to disappoint you,” he replied and sat across from her. “Just trust me ok? Listen to your elders.” Her face twisted and he laughed. “I’ll tell you instead. How’s that?”

“You have my full attention, Ker.” 

“There’s a cloning facility in Mexico funded by Netwatch. I don’t completely understand it but he said they found a way to split Johnny and V on separate chips. Alt made that program you wrote to see Johnny into an AI. I don’t know the exact science, it ain’t my thing, but it’s going to keep them both alive. They just need to get his clone.”

“Are you telling me Netwatch made a clone of Johnny Silverhand? Why?”

“Why not?” 

Fair enough, she supposed. They were who Yorinobu was going to sell the chip to. Oh. _Oh._ She could see the plan already. Bring back the biggest thorn in Arasaka's side. Put the Night City legend on a corpo leash to take out the competition. Did they think Johnny would feel some sort of loyalty to them for bringing him back to life? That he would do whatever they told him to do as long as he brought down Arasaka? Netwatch was still a corporation. Johnny would've preferred to die all over again than to be a corpo rat.   


“Did he promise you he’d come back?” She asked, voice small but he still heard.

“Yes. Don’t be too hard on him when he does. Going to get the clone was Johnny’s idea.”

Her lips parted in surprise. “Johnny?”

“Whatever you said to him when you last spoke lit a fire under his ass, more than any rage filled show to spite the corpo machines. I’ve never known him to be like that. What did you say?”

“That I loved him.”

“Really?” Kerry let out a ‘hmm’ noise, and said something she didn’t expect to hear. “He must love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven months. Seven long damn months. 
> 
> “I don’t think this is gonna work, Val.” 
> 
> Kerry leaned back in his chair before propping his feet up next to the sound board. She plopped down on the seat next to him. Valerie was starting to believe he was right. The lyrics were the easiest part of the song. Kerry wrote them for V. The tune was where the difficulty came in. Kerry laid down the baseline of the melody but something was missing. 
> 
> “I’ve got an idea,” she said. Kerry raised an eyebrow. “Just...just trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying this. There are two chapters left.

**The Escape**

If Vince knew Kerry, he knew that his input would’ve already spilled the beans to Valerie. The thought of the two of them made him smile. With his and Johnny’s personalities split on different engrams, it was lonely inside of his head. The rest of the nomads had gone far ahead of him and Panam and were well across the border.

He sat on top of the Basilisk, and heard Panam call out that she was putting it on autopilot until they were on the other side of the lake. He didn’t turn to look at her when she joined him as they glided over the water. It was beautiful. Quiet, even. He had grown up to the sounds of Night City and even when he was away, he wasn’t used to not hearing them.

The hollow feeling in his chest wasn’t just because Johnny was gone. He knew it was Val’s grief too. She’d forgive him. She always did. 

If he was being honest, Kerry understanding made things easier. He already missed the older man. He wished he would’ve came with but he knew Kerry wasn’t made for this kind of work. He checked his messages.

_ Well, I told her. - _ **_Kerry_ **

_ You broke that easily? ;-p _

_ She’s your sister. Did you think it was going to be hard? - _ **_Kerry_ **

_ Did she flip her shit? _

_ She just drank. A lot. I’m impressed really. Didn’t think she had it in her. - _ **_Kerry_ **

_ Take care of each other for me.  _

_ I’ll drag her ass in the studio tomorrow kicking and screaming if I gotta. Promise. Be careful, V. - _ **_Kerry_ **

_ Always and forever.  _

“Val’s called me twice already,” Panam said as she sat down next to him. “I’m going to have to pick up one of the calls eventually.”

“She’ll know by then what’s happening,” he told her. “If I talk to her before we finish this, I know I’ll end up waiting for her to join us but we don’t have the time. Without that AI and without Johnny, I only have a few months left to live.”

It was going to take them time to plan. To gather the resources they needed to take on Netwatch. “You know the Aldecaldos are with you,” Panam said. He knew she meant it too. He just didn’t know if he could handle their lives on his consciousness again. She shoved him against his shoulder with hers. “I know what you’re thinking, V. We owe you and your sister.” More Val than him. “We’re with you. We’d even have a place in the family for you two if you wanted but I know the city is still the life you two want.”

“As long as Kerry is in Night City, that’s where I’m going to be,” he told her. “Val changed Johnny, she needs him as much as he needs her.”

Panam looked as if she understood. “I used to hear the same thing about Saul and me.” 

“Is that why you’re running the Aldecaldos together?” V raised an eyebrow at her. He knew it was a partnership, he just wasn’t sure if it was more. Though who was he to judge? Kerry was older than him, not that he cared.

“We’ve got some time before we get to land,” she said. “Should be easier to get in than it was getting out. No corpos hounding the lake side and the others should be waiting.”

“Thanks for everything, Panam.”

“It’s what family does.”

Family. As much as the Aldecaldos called him and Val, he had left his behind.

**The Finding**

The Basilisk helped in taking out the initial security guarding the cloning facility. V and Panam did the rest. He wished he had the technical ability that Valerie possessed but he did what he could to locate where they had Johnny’s clone. He pulled him out of the cryo storage he was in and followed Netwatch’s procedures to get a clone ready to receive a chip. 

“So what’s next?” Panam asked as they stared at Johnny. Couldn’t exactly call him Silverhand now. He looked like the same Johnny he knew only his hair was a little shorter and he didn’t have a silver arm that replaced the one he lost. 

“I’m going to have to jack in,” Vince told her. He handed her Johnny’s engram. It wasn’t the Relic he had originally stolen, but the one that Alt had rewritten for him. “Slot this in and connect us to the Net. We’ll have to call Alt to come past the Blackwall. Since Netwatch made it, it should be easy here to create a blip long enough for her to slip through.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“No, but since Val isn’t here, I’m just going to have to fly in blindly.” 

Once the chip was slotted, he jacked in. Familiar blue and white light faded his vision until he blinked and found himself in the same Net space where he last saw Johnny and Alt. 

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you again.” Vince was relieved to see Johnny appear, waiting this whole time. He would’ve even dared to say that Johnny looked happy to see him too. “How long has it been?”

“A month, give or take. Without Val, taking out the people in the facility was a little more physical than I would’ve liked.” They came out with some scratches, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t heal from. Mitch was shot in the shoulder, but thankfully he’d be fine. Before he could say anything else, the blip he needed in the Blackwall happened and Alt came through. 

“The AI is ready,” she told them. “But I require one more thing.” There was always a catch. V was ready to agree. This wasn’t just for Johnny. This wasn’t just for Valerie. This was for him. For Kerry too. He had a reason to live and he would do anything to be able to.

“That wasn’t the deal, Alt. I gave you all of the souls in Soul Killer to make your little AI army. Now you want more?” Vince argued. Johnny shook his head, and let out a disbelieving laugh. “Not now, Johnny.”

“There is war coming, and I will need your help,” she said. “This AI will link you and Johnny’s lives. If one dies, the other will soon follow. You will forever feel the pain the biochip has caused you, V. It’s designed to constantly repair the damage done, but it will come back. You will live as long as Johnny lives.” She looked at her output and V could’ve sworn that some form of human emotion flickered over her face despite claiming the Alt Johnny knew no longer existed. “Don’t waste this chance.”

“I won’t,” he told her. “But why a war?”

“Corporations have driven this world on the brink of destruction. We will bring it back.” The AI she created left her in a brilliant blue and white light. It wrapped around Johnny and V. It was warm. It was beautiful. It was nothing like he felt when the Relic was killing him. He almost wanted to stay, to forget about the world outside of the Net.

He couldn’t. 

“Panam! Now!” He yelled and was ripped back into the real world. He stumbled back and caught himself against a table. 

Panam was by his side, kneeling down next to him. “What the hell happened in there?” She asked. Breathing became easier. The growing pain throbbing in the back of his head eased. He remembered Alt’s words. He’d always feel it, but for now, he felt like himself again. “Did it work?”

“It worked.” They both turned their attention back to Johnny’s clone. Well, he was actually Johnny now. His voice was raspy from being used for the first time in his new body. He slowly sat up and turned to Vince. “I hope it’s going to be worth it, V.” A chromeless Johnny looked youthful and V felt guilty for throwing him back into Night City, for throwing him back into another work against the corporations. 

“It’s worth it, Johnny,” he told him. “I’m sorry to bring you back this way. Now it’s time to go home.”

“Now’s the perfect time,” Panam agreed. “Arasaka is in shambles. We’ll only have to worry about Militech at the borders but we should be able to slip by.”

“No,” Johnny said. “Not until we know Alt didn’t lie to us. V had a death sentence hanging over his head from the Relic. We won’t go home until he’s passed the window of death and is still kicking. Then we’ll delta back to Night City. Got it?”

“Back a few minutes and already acting like you run the show.” V grinned and stood. He closed the distance between him and Johnny and pulled him into a hug. He couldn’t believe they did it. Panam pulled a set of clothes out from the bag they brought and tossed them at Johnny. “Not exactly your style, but it’ll do for now. We’ll do things your way Johnny but once the time is up, we’re going back to Val and Kerry.”

* * *

It took some time for Johnny to get his bearings. The nomads taught him to get comfortable in his new body enough for fighting. Skills he was going to need back in Night City. Hell, skills he was going to need in this damn world of theirs. 

“You know you’re putting her through torture not talking to her.” Panam handed him a beer when she sat next to him. Vince didn’t even have to ask who she was talking about. “I know I don’t have siblings, but when things don’t smell right, they’re usually shit.”

He took a long drink and watched Johnny hit his target over and over again. “I want to believe Alt wasn’t fucking with us. The AI is working.” He could feel it. He should be dead by now. He still had episodes from time to time, but the bleeding stopped. They felt more like panic attacks than anything else. He’d throw up from time to time, but he was essentially fine. 

“I hear a but.”

“But, I also have to make sure he’s ok too.”

“Seems fine to me. He’s definitely the same Johnny he was when he took control of your body,” Panam told him. “I think it’s time to go home.”

Before he could answer, a tune caught his attention. He sucked in a deep breath and stood, going to the source. A radio from another nomad was playing music from a local station, but it wasn’t just any music. He knew that voice. He knew it better than anything in the world.

Johnny heard it too. He had stopped shooting and joined him. His shaggy hair was tied back to help fight against the heat of the sun bearing down on them daily during their times in the Badlands. He was dressed like the Johnny he knew. Yeah, he definitely found his bearings.

The words of the song called out to him. It was a love song, but one that felt sad and happy at the same time. 

_ Come home. _

_ I’ve been waiting for you. _

“Kerry,” he breathed out slowly.

“It’s time.” Johnny placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped tightly. Yeah, it was time. “Panam, can you give us a moment?” She nodded and headed out to find Mitch. “I gotta admit,” he started to make a motion to his head. “It’s damn lonely up here without hearing you all the damn time. Sometimes I feel like I’m going insane, but I had to be sure I’m still me before seeing her.”

“So how’s the self diagnosis?” V asked him. He understood how Johnny was feeling. He felt the same way. He had gotten so used to hearing him and now his head was empty. 

“I can still feel you around. Is that kinda like your freaky twin link?”

“Yeah, something like that, and you’re right, you know. It’s time to go home.”

**The Calling**

Seven months. Seven long damn months. 

“I don’t think this is gonna work, Val.” 

Kerry leaned back in his chair before propping his feet up next to the sound board. She plopped down on the seat next to him. Valerie was starting to believe he was right. The lyrics were the easiest part of the song. Kerry wrote them for V. The tune was where the difficulty came in. Kerry laid down the baseline of the melody but something was missing. 

“I’ve got an idea,” she said. Kerry raised an eyebrow. “Just...just trust me.”

Val got up and went into the sound booth and picked up her guitar. Johnny’s guitar. Her mind went back to the tune she played for him. Kerry gave her the signal, the countdown until the rest of the song started and she would start to lay down her part of the track. The initial music started and then it was her turn.

Her fingers moved, dancing across the strings, playing the melody in her head that always played when she thought of Johnny. It was beautiful. It was sad, but it was also hopeful. Her chest was ripped open and her heart exposed. Her eyes closed and she fell in with the music until it just… stopped.

“Holy shit,” Kerry breathed out over the mic. “Come listen to this.”

Usually a producer would’ve been in the studio with them, but today Kerry had just wanted it to be about the music. The rest of the band had laid down their parts but Val appreciated that he wanted her around for her opinion. To get the music just perfect until the producers got their hands on it.

He was already playing the track when she joined him. She took her seat right back next to him and buried her face in her hands. “It’s like a punch to the gut,” she told him.

“It’s more than that,” he said. “It’s a call. A siren’s call. We aren’t going to let some fucking producer get their hands on this shit. It’s pure. We’re going to blast it on the air, anywhere and everywhere they can. They hear this… if their plan worked, they’ll come home.”

It worked. Valerie knew it worked. She would’ve known if Vincent was dead. She would’ve felt it and she was glad that Kerry believed her. V was right saying they were more alike than she thought. They became close since she officially joined the band and she even called the geezer her best friend. 

And Kerry followed through. He put their song everywhere and anywhere it could be played. She looked out her apartment window when she heard it for the first time. Kerry’s voice was damn magical. The words were all for her brother. The music was for Johnny. Her solo hit and it started to rain outside. It was almost poetic. She still stayed in the same shithole apartment. She could’ve been somewhere nicer, but it was familiar and there was comfort in that.

The song had been on air for weeks now. Vince was almost gone for six months. If he was coming back, he would’ve by now. When Panam finally called her back, she hadn’t seen Vince. Or so the nomad wanted her to believe. 

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. Valerie was ready to drink herself to sleep when there was a knock on her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone, but went to answer it anyways. The door slid open and the wind was knocked out of her. Valerie braced herself against the doorway. 

“Johnny.”

He smiled and she reached out to him. Her hands cupped his face. He was real. He was very real. He didn’t have his chrome, but it was him. “I heard your song,” he said, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. “I shouldn’t have waited so long, but I had to be sure…”

“Vince?”

“He’s alive.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but he pressed his lips against her. The kiss was everything she could’ve dreamed it to be. Her body melted against him and she kissed him back. Her fingers curled in his dark hair and he moved them back into her apartment, closing the door behind them. 

“I can’t believe it’s you.” 

“Believe it.” He grinned against her lips and she prayed this wasn’t some drunken dream. “And I believe that there were some things I promised to do to you the moment I was able.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and surprises.   
> Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to combine my last two planned chapters so I can move on to the other ideas with these guys. Thank you all for reading and enjoying what turned out to be some straight up fluffy shit lol

Johnny followed through on his promises. The way he made her feel still tingled across her skin, still made her toes curl and she was sure she’d been feeling it for days. Still naked, and tangled in a mixture of her sheets and Johnny, Valerie watched him sleep. He was real. It wasn’t a dream. She rested her hand on his chest and curled against him. She rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face in the nape of his neck.

He covered her hand with his and she watched his mouth tug into a sleepy smile. She leaned back to get a good look at his face and found him staring back at her, smiling too. “Did you sleep?” He asked.

“No,” she admitted. “Thought you might disappear if I did.”

He squeezed her hand. “I’m not going anywhere, unless you want me to go.” He let go of her hand, as if he was giving her the option right then and there. 

Valerie sat up, propping herself on her elbow and she leaned against him. She caressed the side of his face and leaned in. She gently pressed her lips against his. “I don’t want you to go, Johnny,” she told him. “I meant what I said.”

“I didn’t forget it.”

“You didn’t exactly say it back either.”

She smacked him in the chest for the amused look he gave her. “I know,” he said softly. “I didn’t want to say it back because I wasn’t sure the plan would work. I didn’t want to leave you like that. It wasn’t fair.” Their eyes met. “People were right. I did change. Because of V. Because of you. I do love you. I won’t get it right all the time, but I do.”

With a real second chance, Johnny didn’t seem like he was going to waste it. He leaned up and they kissed again. “So without the Silverhand, what are you calling yourself now? Robert?”

He rolled his eyes. “That guy died a long time ago. Johnny Linder isn’t as catchy as Silverhand but it’ll do for now.” 

“I know Kerry knows it’s really you but think of a story to tell the others?” Nancy, Denny, etc, if they saw him she knew a lot of questions would be raised. She was only sorry that Rogue wasn’t around. 

“Didn’t you hear? Johnny Silverhand had a bastard child.” 

It was a bullshit story, but she supposed it could be believable. “Poor kid,” she said, suppressing a grin and he let out a ‘har har’ before grabbing her hips and rolling on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him harden against her. She wondered if Johnny was thinking the same thing she was. Even though their lives currently didn’t offer a kid a good life, there was always the possibility.

It’s not everyday you come back from the dead and get a real second chance at life. He was no longer the hate filled Johnny raging against the corpo machine. Sure, the fire was still there, but one thing he learned with V was that there was so much he missed when he was so narrow sighted. 

He didn’t need to be fixed. Valerie saw that. He needed to work shit out on his own, to grapple with his own demons. With Arasaka down, other corporations would follow. Whether it was because of them or not, Val didn’t know. Part of her didn’t want to know. She just wanted to focus on the way he felt against her.

Johnny slid in with ease, but his movements this time were slow. Purposeful. Not fast, not rough. They weren’t just fucking. It was a connection. It was love. Her hips moved against his, meeting his rhythm. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders. He kissed her, biting down on her lower lip, tugging playfully before moving his lips away and along her jawline to her neck.

They reached their climax together and Johnny fell next to her. Valerie found her way back into the nook of his body, laying her head on his shoulder. She traced shapes softly against his skin. 

“I still can’t believe Netwatch was planning on using you to take down Arasaka.” The story was still wild to her, but she wasn’t surprised. Corporations raged war against each other all the time.

“Kinda got what they wanted,” he said. Though he was on a chip slotted in V’s head when it happened. “There’s something else…”

She listened to Johnny tell her about the deal made with Alt. They were indebted to her thanks to the AI keeping Vince alive. That didn’t mean she liked it. It was nice to learn that the AI was based off of her own code. 

“Well, if keeping both of you alive is a priority, I’m in.” He looked like he wanted to argue. “I can take care of myself Johnny. You and V are my family, so don’t argue.” He seemed shocked to hear her call him family, and she enjoyed the look on his face. “As much as I’d like to continue our bedroom adventure, there’s something I want to show you.”

After getting dressed, they took her car to North Oak. To the Columbarium. She parked and led him to a niche towards the back. “A niche?” 

She made a face at him. “Listen, things got a little morbid for Kerry and I so we made one for you.” She stopped in front of Johnny’s niche and he stared at it. A ‘hm’ escaped him. His quote was  _ Son of a bitch who never gave up. A legend among legends.  _ Fitting, really. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” she continued. “This isn’t the one I wanted you to see.” Just across from his was Rogue. She pulled out Rogue’s gun and handed it to him. “I thought you might want to have it.”

The look on his face told her she was right. He feathered his fingers over the metal until he gripped it tightly. “Queen of the Afterlife,” he read her niche. “She would’ve liked that.” Despite the explosiveness that was constantly between Rogue and Johnny, there would always be a certain kind of love there that Valerie understood. It would withstand the trials of time. 

“Do you want to keep the gun?” She asked. 

“No.” She opened the niche and he deposited the gun. “The last bit of Rogue laid to rest,” he said. “Thanks for doing this for her.” He paused and turned back towards Valerie. “What happened to The Afterlife?”

Val wondered when that was going to come up. “Under new ownership.”

* * *

Nothing needed to be said when Vincent found himself at Kerry’s. He parted ways with Johnny knowing they both had somewhere to be. He was just glad that Kerry was home when he walked through the door. The older man was walking down his stairs, and stopped short when he saw him. Kerry gripped onto the railing. His robe was loosely tied, and left nothing to the imagination. 

A lump formed in Vince’s throat as he looked at him, staring until he drank in every inch. “A siren song feels kinda cliche, don’t you think?” He teased after finally finding his voice.

“Cliche or not, it worked.” Kerry closed the distance between them and took Vince in his arms, pressing their lips together. “How long do we have?” His lips never left V’s as he asked the question.

“A while,” he told him. “So you’re stuck with me.”

“I can live with that.”

V took Kerry then and there. The rockerboy laid back on the stairs as Vince sucked him off. They had lost time they had to make up for. V relished in the way Kerry said his name, cursing him in ecstasy while he gripped his hair and tugged. After a lifetime's worth of fighting, of never knowing what the future would hold, he could finally take comfort in knowing that he had found his way to Kerry. 

A man who made everything better. A man that offered him a life beyond the streets. A man who offered him peace. That was something he never thought he could find in Night City. 

Vince was once scared of who he was. Kerry accepted him. He once told him that he was afraid of the shadows, afraid that he could fight them away. V had understood that all too well and promised they would fight them together. 

Kerry flipped over and V took him from behind, entering slowly until he gained speed to the point he knew drove Kerry wild. When they came together, moans changed into laughter. 

“Shit,” Kerry complained and showed Vince his bruising arms. “This is the last time we fuck on the stairs.” 

“My knees will agree.”

Kerry laughed, a musical throaty laugh. “Come on, let’s shower. We’re supposed to be meeting Val.” 

“Sure she’s not busy?”

“Well, if Johnny’s big dick wasn’t him blowing smoke up everyone’s ass, she probably is. It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

* * *

There was a new found freedom in having his own body. Johnny closed his eyes as the wind whipped in his hair. The windows to Val’s car were rolled down and she was blaring heavy metal music. He watched her bob her head along and that was when he felt it. Peace. The quiet life he never thought he deserved. 

He reached out and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. He leaned over and turned down the music. “So let me get this straight,” he started, “everyone knows, but V?” 

“What a surprise to come back to.”

“And she really thought this was a good idea?”

“I think she was doing it more for you than anyone else.”

Before Rogue died, she only knew that Vince and Johnny had to get to Mikoshi. She didn’t know why. She didn’t care to ask. Johnny knew Val was surprised Rogue agreed to her plan to take on Arasaka, but he knew why she did it. Both of them told different stories about their past relationship, but the common factor was that they genuinely cared about each other even in their worst moments.

“And you’re okay with that?” He was amused at best, and skeptical at worst. 

Valerie raised an eyebrow at him. Her lips pursed and his heart skipped a beat. “Would you rather I be jealous?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “Gets me kinda hot.”

“What doesn’t?”

She had him there. He leaned back again and laughed. She still sported his jacket but he took his aviators back. When she got to Watson, she pulled in the near empty parking lot. Johnny recognized the other car to be Kerry’s. 

“I think I need a moment before going in. Don’t mind?” He asked her.

“I don’t mind.” She got out of the car and waited for him by the entrance. 

Johnny sucked in a deep breath. It was going to be different, he knew that much. It was good though. Rogue would’ve told him to gather his balls and stopped being a pussy. Between her, Alt, and Val, his scrappy pink and purple haired Netrunner gave him the gift of real love and patience. 

Rogue told him to do right by Valerie. That people can change.

His chest was heavy and he knew the feeling of loss. The emptiness it brought could be overwhelming but he was trying something new in this second life of his. He was letting people in. Letting them share in his troubles. Was that what family was? Guess he could get used to that too. 

He got out of the car and Valerie held out her hand to him. He took it and they went inside.

* * *

Vince stood in the middle of the club and looked at Kerry, disbelief on his face. Claire, Nix and Emmerick were the ones that delivered the news at the request of Rogue’s son. He held the deeds in his hands and went over the wording again. “While you were gone, you became a legend,” Kerry told him. “Every edgerunner, Solo, merc, whatever you want to call them knew your name. You and Rogue took down Arasaka.”

They both knew that they had help, and that it wasn’t exactly V in the driver's seat when it happened. Did Johnny know about this? “And Rogue wanted this?” He asked, glancing back at the three who had been a part of the club for the longest now that their queen was gone.

“She knew if you guys made it out of Arasaka, your name was going to bring new life back to the club,” Claire told him. 

“We’ll be around if you need us, boss,” Emmerick said and Nix made a motion to leave Kerry and Vince alone. The netrunner nodded to him before disappearing into the back. 

“I didn’t earn this Kerry,” V admitted. “Johnny and Rogue did all the work.”

“Don’t doubt yourself. Johnny just used the tools he was given. It’s a fine ass tool, but he couldn’t have done it without you. You were in there with him. You took on a corporation with him. Not just any, but Arasaka.” Kerry had a way with words. He was not going to let V fall into a rotting state of Imposter Syndrome. “If you don’t believe me, ask him yourself.”

V turned around to see Johnny and Valerie walking in. The first thing he did was pull his sister into a hug. “I’m sorry. Fuck, Val. I’m sorry.” He squeezed her tightly until she swatted him away.

“I can’t breathe, ya gonk.” When he pulled back, she grinned at him. “I was pissed, but you know, I forgive you.” She always did. At least she wasn’t going to punch him. She winked at Kerry and relief washed over him. He was glad that they got along so well, that they were able to be there for each other when he left to bring back Johnny.

_ Johnny. _

Before he could say something to him, the other man had pulled him into a hug too. “Don’t get used to this, kid.” He pulled back and patted V on the shoulder. He glanced around. “I haven’t been back here as myself in a long time.” He moved behind the bar, and V wondered if Claire would care. 

But then again, V thought, the whole place was his.

Johnny grabbed the blue bottle of age tequila and poured four glasses of the infamous drink named after himself. “Is this a job application?” V teased.

Kerry snorted. “Yeah. Right.”

Johnny handed Valerie her drink first and their glasses clinked together. “To the new management.” V and Kerry took their drinks and joined in the toast. “I’m thinking of living the quiet life for now. Hard to imagine in Night City, but… you know.” 

Vince nodded. He knew. They both wanted quiet time before Alt came to collect their debt. V himself was stepping away from the merc life and becoming a fixer. It was his own way to pay homage to Rogue. With Kerry and Valerie in music, there would be the chance that they’d be called away for tour. 

“Things will get figured out,” Kerry said, sounding wise beyond his years. Or was it the wisdom of his years. Kerry gave him a look that told V he knew what he was thinking. All he could do was blow him a kiss. “Just enjoy the time we have now.”

Vince couldn’t have said it better himself. He leaned against the bar and watched the three most important people in his life talk amongst themselves. He couldn’t help but think of Jackie, wishing that their old partner in crime was there with them. He deserved a drink, being a legend of his own. He remembered what it would be, what Jackie had told Claire. 

This is for you, Jackie, he thought. For Rogue. For everyone they lost. 

Always and forever. 


End file.
